A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: I get teleported to Sonic's world, very scared and confused. This story also explains how my autism works for me. May be quite intense and emotional chapters. OC warning. Originally called My Adventure With Sonic The Hedgehog
1. Season 1: A New Place, And New Friends?

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure.**

**Season 1: Chapter 1: A New Place, And New Friends?**

_**Authors Note:** Hello. SuperTailsFan0812 here. This is a newly fanfic I made up. It's about me meeting the Sonic characters and there is lots of Adventures, Tears and laughter. At first, I really didn't want to upload a story like this just in case I get judged and I decided to upload it now._

_It is actually a dream of mine to meet Sonic and actually go to Mobius. So I wish this story would be a reality._

_Also, this story will show how my Autism is like. In this story is how I can manage stressful things like loud noises, meeting new people and if things get extremely overwhelming. I want to say that everyone is special no matter how different you are._

_This chapter may be short. but I will try and upload longer chapters. I'll also add new characters too._

_The first chapter will be me meeting Sonic after I fell from a portal and seeing Sonic and Tails for the very first time._

_Anyways, here is the first chapter of this story._

_I don't own Sonic and its characters. SEGA does. I only own myself, Olivia._

* * *

**Season 1: Chapter 1: A New Place and New Friends?**

I was heading to my friend's house for a sleepover. My friend told I could stay over. OH! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Olivia. I'm 19 years old and I'm a huge fan of Sonic and dreamed to meet him. I also have Atypical Autism, or mild autism and ADHD. I also have asthma.

Suddenly, a strange machine popped right in front of me which made me yelp. I started to panic. I didn't know if I should stay still or run.

"Hey! What is going on! This is not right!" I asked myself.

The portal sucked me in. I screamed as it sucked me in. I was terrified and overwhelmed. The portal spun me around very fast, I had mild motion sickness but kinda weak immune system so I hoped I would not vomit or get very dizzy. After around 10 minutes. It was over.

The portal dropped me into a strange but kinda familiar place. I looked around and saw I was in Mobïus. "Am I in Mobïus?" I asked myself.

But before I could give it any more thought, I felt very sick. I got motion sick from the portal spinning around so fast. I ran to the edge of a pond and began to vomit into it. I coughed and vomited again for around 1 minute.

I stopped vomiting and wiped my mouth. I shakily stood up and looked around the place. I immediately knew that it was the Green Hill Zone. This was the very first level in the first Sonic the Hedgehog game. I was very nervous. As I was looking, I didn't realise that two of my heroes were nearby.

"Green Hill Zone... The very first level that starts the Sonic games. AND I am ACTUALLY in it!" I cried in joy.

I looked around and saw the familiar first loop dee loop. I heard chirping and saw a flicky flying right next to me.

The little Flicky chirped and softly pecked at me which made me laugh. "H-Hey, little guy that tickles." I laughed.

I watched as the little guy flew away and I could not help but wave to it flying away. "Bye!" I cried.

Suddenly more animals came right at me which caused me to yelp as the animals collided into me.

The force caused me to fall on the ground. They were tickling me and some of them were perched on me. Well... Okay... That is a warm welcome. "H-Hey! Take it easy." I cried, laughing.

The animals left me alone after a minute and I finally got back on two feet. I looked up in the sky and saw Angel Island, which was Knuckles' home island where he guards the Master Emerald. The gang used it to travel into space to stop the Metarax.

I was definitely in Mobïus. I couldn't believe it at all. I was actually in Mobïus. This is one of the places I really wanted to visit. I was about to go and look around some more when I located a familiar blue Hedgehog with a very familiar young two-tailed fox. It was Sonic The Hedgehog and his bestest friend and younger adopted brother Miles Tails Prower. I became extremely excited and began jumping up and down in very much excitement.

I couldn't believe I was seeing my favourite heroes, "Oh my gosh! It's Sonic The Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower! **AHHH**!" I whispered before yelling by accident. Sonic and Tails turned around and spotted me and I began to panic.

I desperately wanted to talk to them But, because of my Autism, I get extremely nervous and shy when talking to new people in fact as well as well known people. I really wanted to go say hello and ask for help. I did want to talk so bad but I was just too nervous. I was about to take a step but I was shaking so much that I could not take it.

Unable to stand there much longer, I ran away out of anxiety and fear as my anxiety got too much. I really wanted to go back home. I felt so helpless, scared and panicked.

"H-Hey it's okay. we won't hurt you." I heard Tails cry out in a very assuring and calming tone.

"Tails is right. We want to help you." Sonic cried out too.

I fell on my knees, buried my face in my knees and began to panic, to the point it was unbearable. I wanted to go home to see my family and friends. I wanted to tell my friend why I'm late to the sleepover, I wanted to cry and cry.

I found myself unable to move due to my intense anxiety. I could only keep my eyes open for a bit before I eventually passed out from the overwhelming stress and anxiety. I heard voices floating up of my ears. They sounded so faint but very very familiar.

I then felt a gentle hand on my head. and then I felt two gentle fingers against my neck

"Sonic, She has a strong pulse. She has just has passed out!" The young voice spoke with seriousness in his tone. That was Tails. "She seems very much like a huge fan of ours."

"Tails, What do we do?" The voice asked. I knew that the voice was Sonic.

"Sonic, we need to get her to my house stat!" Tails told.

I felt a pair of hands gently grasp me and I could feel like I was moving.

* * *

When I woke up next, I found myself in a warm blanket and I realised that I was in a bed.

I winced as I had a huge headache. "Oooh. My head..." I groaned.

"Look Sonic, she's waking up." A voice softly fluttered over my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt extremely tired and a bit confused and shut them again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jolt in fright. "Shshhh. It's okay, you are safe with us." I heard a young voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a medium-sized room. The room looked well-decorated. I turned to the left side and saw Sonic and Tails standing there with a concerned look. I looked scared but very excited. I got up a bit too fast and I hurt my head.

I felt Tails hand on my back. "Easy there. You're okay now." Tails soothed.

I laid back in bed before resting for a couple of seconds before I smiled. "A-Are you r-really t-the famous Sonic The Hedgehog, a-and the famous Miles Tails Prower?" I stuttered.

Tails smiled. "Yes, we are." Tails confirmed.

I began to smile brightly. I could not believe I was in the presence of Sonic, I mean the REAL SONIC The HEDGEHOG was standing right next to me. My friends would not believe it if I told them. I then looked confused. How did they find me? Did they hear me or did they see me faint? "W-Wait an s-second, how d-did you find me?" I asked, confused and I still was stuttering. I found it quite hard to converse to my idols.

Tails smiled and then explained everything. "We were trying to assure you that we wouldn't hurt you and then I saw that you had fainted after you fell on your knees. I ran over to you and checked to see if you were okay and found out that you fainted so I took you to my house for you to rest." Tails explained.

"You seemed very scared about something so we wanted to calm you down a bit and then you passed out," Sonic explained.

I nodded, now understanding. I was still very shy as I just met Sonic and his best friend and brother Tails. "T-t-thank you Tails. T-T-Thank you Sonic." I thanked, still kinda shy and nervous.

Sonic looked surprised. "How do you know my name? We never told you our names." Sonic asked.

I smiled and tried to speak as calmly and clearly as I could without getting too shy and nervous. "I-I-I've been an h-huge f-f-f-f-fan of you when I was 13," I told.

I forgot to tell Sonic and Tails my name and I began freaking out. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you my name." I panicked.

I felt Tails' hand on my shoulder. "Shhhhh. Calm down it's okay. We're not going to hurt you, I promise." Tails soothed.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Okay, m-my name is Olivia. I-I-I-I." I couldn't say anymore.

Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay Olivia. You're safe with us pal." Sonic assured.

Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog called me pal. I think I'm going to burst in excitement or pass out. In fact, I could feel myself getting more and more faintish. I-I apologise for being so shy, I've known Sonic and all his friends since the very first games. I still could not shake that I was in the view of such a famous person.

Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey. Take it easy Olivia. Just take slow and deep breaths." Sonic told.

I felt a gentle shake and saw that Tails had a very worried look. "Olivia, Olivia! Take a deep breath." Tails instructed.

I was confused before I realised that I was hyperventilating. I took deep and slow breaths. I was scared and confused. Tails rubbed my back as i kept breathing calming.

Tails kept rubbing my back as I continued to try and control my fast breathing. "That's it, Olivia, That's it." Tails encouraged.

Once I had regained my breathing to a normal pace, Tails gave me a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to be scared Olivia but please don't worry. We'll keep you safe and we'll look after you." Tails assured.

I smiled and hugged Tails tightly, but not too tight. I instantly pulled back. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I d-d-don't mean to!" I cried.

Tails smiled. "Hey, That's okay Olivia, I love hugs too. They are a symbol of friendship. It's okay." Tails assured.

I smiled. "D-Does that mean, I am friends with you now?" I asked timidly.

Tails smiled brightly. "Yes, it does Olivia." Tails confirmed.

I was so happy, not only I had friends on Mobuis, That meant I was friends with Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic studied me closely. "Are you lost?" He asked.

I nodded. "Y-y-yeah. I-I-I was g-g-going to my friend's house for a sleepover and a-a-a-a portal sucked me in t-t-to your world. Now I don't know h-how I am going to get home." I stuttered while explaining. I sadly looked down.

Sonic laid a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Hey, don't worry pal, my best friend Tails will find a way to get you home," Sonic assures.

I smiled but I was so shy that I could no longer speak. Due to my Autism, I find it quite hard to talk to new people.

Tails smiled and held my shoulder in a way of comfort. "That is correct Olivia, and you can stay with me until I can discover a way to get you home." Tails assured. "You can sleep in my bed while I can get a makeshift bed so I can sleep on it to watch over you."

I couldn't hold it and began crying from the joy but being overwhelmed by this new place and also due to the fact I am not used to be staying with someone else.

I covered my face as I cried harder. I felt a pair of soft arms. I opened my eyes to see Tails hugging me. "It's okay Olivia. We'll keep you safe. We'll protect you." Tails soothed.

I buried my face in Tails, beginning to calm down now.

I wiped my eyes and smiled at Tails. "Thanks, Tails. I am sorry. I was just so confused." I told.

Sonic and Tails gave me a comforting squeeze on my shoulders. "Hey, don't worry Olivia. We understand." Sonic comforted.

I smiled. I really wanted to ask for an autograph and picture, it was lucky I brought my note pad pen, iPad and iPhone. I opened my mouth to ask. but nothing came out. I tried again but still. No words came out still.

Tails looked concerned. "Hey, Livy? You okay?" Tails asked in concern.

I took dug into my backpack and pulled out my pen and note pad and shyly held them out.

Tails understood instantly. "Oh. I understand. Do you want our autograph?" Tails asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah." I stuttered. "P-please m-m-may I-I h-have y-your a-autograph?"

Tails smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, of course, Olivia. Anything for a fan." Tails confirmed.

Sonic smiled in agreement. "You got that right buddy." Sonic nodded.

By that moment, my headache was gone now.

Sonic gently took the pen and note pad and signed his autograph and then passed it over to Tails, who did the same. When I finally do return home, I could show my friends. I was wondering if I should tell Sonic and Tails that I have autism.

I felt Tails' hand on my shoulder which startled me out of my thought. "You okay Olivia?" Tails asked.

"Y-y-yeah. i-i-i w-w-was thinking if I should tell you about something." I replied, starting to slowly warm up to Sonic and Tails.

Tails sat on the bed next to me and laid his hand on my arm to assure me. "It's okay Olivia. You can tell us anything, you can trust us on this," Tails comforted.

I took a deep breath before explaining about my disability, "Okay, I may become overwhelmed easily because I have Autism and ADHD." I explained.

Tails smiled in understanding. "Oh, I see. It's okay Olivia. Everyone is all different and that is okay." Tails assured.

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Absolutely, everyone has their different personalities." Sonic agreed. He then realised why I ran away when he and Tails heard my shout of excitement and glee. "Is that why you ran away from us?" Sonic laid a gentle hand on my arm.

I blushed and looked at my two new friends and explained why. "Yes, it is. because I have autism, I have a difficult time talking to new people especially when they are well known like you two so I apologise if I ran away like that. I was just so scared that I might say something wrong." I explained.

Tails smiled and rubbed my arm to calm me. "It's okay to be scared, Olivia. Just let us know what you need and we'll help you." Tails assured.

I smiled. "Thanks, Sonic, Tails. This is one of the best days I've ever had." I spoke. "I really love to stay here while Tails finds away for me to go back home."

Tails beamed at this and laid his hands on my shoulders. "Hey Olivia, It is no problem. I'll always help those in need just like Sonic would do." Tails spoke.

I beamed back at Tails. Sonic had really taught Tails well. "Thank you so much," I whispered in joy, somewhat crying a little due to the heartwarming words and how generous Tails and Sonic were to me.

Tails held my shoulder in a soft grip. "Hey, It's okay Olivia. We'll always be by your side. There is nothing to worry about, we'll protect you no matter what." Tails assured, giving me and gentle hug.

Sonic gently wiped the tears from my eyes. "That's right pal, you can count on us to keep you safe," Sonic assured.

The two heroes gave me a tight but gentle group hug. They were very nice and I was very very excited to meet some of their other friends.

Tails looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly dinner time. "It is nearly time for dinner. Is there anything that you would like for dinner Olivia?" Tails asked, helping me up from the bed and along with Sonic took me to the kitchen.

I thought a second before smiling. "Can I please have Chilli Dogs please?" I requested.

Sonic and Tails looked amazed but shocked. "You mean...? You love Chilli Dogs just like us two?" Tails asked.

I shook my head but I explained everything to them, "I've never tried one before Tails but ever since I've watched your shows and played your games, I've always, ALWAYS want to try one so badly." I explained.

Sonic smiled at this. "That settles it. Chilli Dogs it is. Now Olivia, Do you want spicy, medium or not spice?" Sonic declared.

I smiled. "No spice thanks as I don't like spice," I explained.

Sonic got out three plates, some buns, chilli, sauce, cheese and hot dogs. "That's okay Olivia," Sonic assured.

Tails smiled and nodded. "That's right. Like me, I have medium spice while Sonic loves his chilli dogs spicy." Tails explained.

I smiled at this. I wanted to desperately have a photo with them. "C-Can i-i h-h-have a-a-a photo with you and Sonic after dinner?" I asked.

Tails smiled. "Of course you can Olivia." Tails replied.

Sonic grinned at me and gave his trademark thumbs up. "You bet," Sonic confirmed.

I became overjoyed, "T-thank you Tails." I thanked.

Tails smiled. "Hey, No worries Olivia. If you need anything, don't be shy to ask, we'll always be here with you." Tails assured.

Sonic smiled and nodded, "That's correct. Don't worry. You can trust us fully. We'll always be there for you." Sonic assured.

I smiled. Tails was really cute and has a great personality. He is so smart, has a great mind and loves to help out his friends no matter what situation.

Sonic called out to us," "Hey, the Chilli Dogs are ready now Tails, Olivia." Sonic spoke, having two plates of two chilli dogs. They looked so Delicious.

Tails sat on the left of me while Sonic sat on the right of me. "Enjoy the chilli dogs," Sonic spoke.

I took one Chilli Dog and took a small bite of it. Just then, a burst of unbelievable flavour came through my taste buds and it was so yummy. I nearly leapt out of my seat with joy. That was the best thing I've ever EVER eaten. Now I can say that I love Chilli Dogs just like Sonic and Tails.

I looked at Sonic and Tails who looked concerned if I didn't like them. "Guys. This. Is. THE BEST FOOD EVER!" I cheered. "I love them! I love them! I love them!" I cheered loudly.

Sonic and Tails burst out laughing at my reaction of trying Chilli Dogs for the very very first time. They then both smiled and we all continued eating our dinner in joy. This was so delicious and now I am getting used to my tempory home until Tails could find out a way to get me back home. I was still quite homesick but I shouldn't be sad. The was a chance to make more friends.

I enjoyed every last bite of my dinner. I wish I could have more but I didn't want to make myself sick. Tails and Sonic had finished their Chilli Dogs as well.

Tails smiled at me as he stacked the dishes and began to wash them up. "Is there anything you want for dessert Olivia?" Tails asked.

I thought a minute and smiled. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream and apple pie. If you have any." I requested.

Tails smiled. "Of course Olivia. You know, we all have something in common. I love mint choc ice cream too." Tails said.

I smiled and cheered in joy. I really love mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Once Tails had finished washing up the dishes, he put the oven on 400 degrees and waited for the oven to heat up. Tails got out the apple pie from the fridge for it to defrost a bit. Once the oven was hot enough, Tails placed the apple pie in the oven and set the timer for 45 to 50 minutes.

Tals placed the oven mittens on the bench and then turned to me and Sonic. "Hey, Olivia. If you want too. That is okay. You don't have too if you don't want too, but can Sonic and I get to know you?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah and we can tell about ourselves too." Sonic agreed.

I looked nervous and shook my head. "S-sorry." I apologized. "B-b-but, i-i-i t-t-think i-i-i'm not ready y-y-yet."

Tails pats my back. "Hey, that's okay Olivia. We'll take our time to make sure you're okay." Tails spoke softly, understanding.

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm around me gently. "Yeah, You don't have too if you don't want too. You can take the time you need." Sonic assured.

We waited for the timer to go off. I was still quiet. I was still feeling extremely homesick.

I felt a very gentle hand on my back and arm and I looked to see Tails by my side, very worried. "Hey. Olivia, Are youokay? You look so upset." Tails asked in a tender sounding voice.

I was very glad that Tails cared about me so much. I turned to Tails, trying hard not to cry. "I'm still feeling extremely homesick. I need to let my mum and friend know. My mum might need to reschedule the sleepover." I explained.

Tails laid my hand on my shoulder as I began to cry now. Tails' expression softened to sheer sadness and sympathy. "Olivia.." Tails soothed.

Sonic felt so bad and laid his hand on my other shoulder. "Hey, now Olivia, it's okay. No tears." Sonic soothed, softly rubbing my shoulder with his thumb to comfort me.

Tails rubbed my back to calm me down. "Hey, It's okay Olivia. Please don't cry. We'll find a way to get you back home, I promise." Tails promised.

I sniffled before sobbing some more. "R-really?" I asked.

Tails laid his hand on my arm. "Of course Olivia. I'm the smartest fox in the world and I'm sure I can think of something. But until then, We'll make you comfortable like home so we can help you get used to our home." Tails confirmed.

I smiled at the kind-hearted support. "T-Thank you so much Tails, Sonic." I thanked.

Sonic and Tails both gave me a thumbs up. Suddenly, the oven buzzer went off loudly. I yelped and covered my ears tightly. My heart going so fast that i was about to pass out.

Tails placed his hand on me to calm me down. "You're okay Olivia. You're alright. That was just my oven buzzer going off. Nothing to worry about." Tails assured.

Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is okay. We'll never let anything hurt you, I promise." Sonic soothed.

As the timer stopped, I removed my hands from my ears. "It's over now Olivia. It's over." Tails soothed and the looked apologetic. "I've should've told you that the buzzer would be loud."

I smiled and placed my hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Tails. It wasn't your fault. I've should've told you too." I explained.

Sonic wrapped his arms around both of us and grinned. "Hey, It's not your fault either Olivia. Let's just forget that happened." Sonic suggested and we nodded.

Tails opened the oven up and got the apple pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool down. Tails then got out the mint ice cream out of the freezer.

Once the apple pie had cooled down, Tails cut it into even slices before putting them in a bowl. Tails then placed a scoop of ice cream in the bowl and then passed them out to me and Sonic and kept the last on before loosely covering it with foil and placed it into the fridge.

Tails walked back to us and then sat next to me and we began to eat our dessert. I love mint chocolate chip ice cream and apple pie. We continued eating until there was nothing in our bowls

Sonic, Tails and I had finished our dessert and I felt so full now. I went up to get my phone as Tails promised that we could take a photo together.

Sonic and Tails were chatting while I went to get my iPhone. Once I came back. Sonic and Tails smiled at me. I smiled back as I ran over but I stumbled over a bit. Sonic helped me up while Tails did the same too.

"You alright Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah. J-just went a bit too fast," I replied.

Tails and Sonic smiled. "Just please try to be more careful alright?" Sonic gently spoke.

I nodded. "Okay." I nodded. "I promise to more careful. I'm just so excited as I never thought I could meet you and have me stay with you." I replied.

Sonic gave me a pat on the back. "Hey, That is A-okay," Sonic spoke.

Tails took my phone and set a 10-second timer on it before flying back to us. Sonic and Tails wrapped one arm around me and smiled. I smiled brightly. My phone then clicked which signalled that the device had taken the picture.

We all relaxed from our positions. I picked up my phone and looked at the photo and it was very very perfect.

I then texted my mum to let my friend know that something happened and I need to have the sleepover another time when I return home. My mum texted me back to say: Okay Olivia. Stay safe.

It was nearly time to go to bed but first, it was time to watch a movie. Once Tails had finished washing the dishes, Sonic and Tails led me to the living room.

Tails chose a movie which was a movie I had never seen before and sat down next to me while Sonic cooked up some popcorn.

When the popcorn was done, we all relaxed on the couch and the movie started.

* * *

After the movie, Tails, Sonic and I decided to watch one more movie.

Sonic smiled as he took out the DVD and placed it back on the shelves.

"That was a great movie, huh guys?" Sonic asks.

I smiled as I began to feel very very tired. "Yeah, I've never seen this movie before but it was still a hugely enjoyable movie," I commented happily.

Tails smiled and hugged both me and Sonic. "I really loved that movie. It reminded me of our friendship." Tails told us.

"Yeah," Sonic spoke, smiling.

Tails smiled and then turned in me. "Hey, Olivia. What movie would you want to watch?" Tails asked.

"Could we watch the Sonic movie please?" I requested.

"Sure, Olivia." Tails confirmed and got out the DVD and placed it in the DVD slot and then we relaxed to watch our second movie.

After the second movie, I had dozed off asleep.

"Oh Yeah! That was the best movie, I've ever seen." Tails cheered.

Sonic smiled. "I've never imaged myself in a movie before," Sonic commented.

I do have enjoyed the movie so much as well, but I'm so tired that I couldn't hold my eyes open.

Sonic looked at me and smiled before looking at his best friend. "Aww. It looks like Olivia is so tired now. I think it's time we hit the hay." Sonic spoke.

Tails looked at me, "Olivia?" Tails asked before looking down to see I was asleep. "Aww."

I felt someone gently shaking me and slowly opened my eyes to see Tails. "Ahh!" I yelped.

Tails gently hugged me to calm me down. "Shhh. It's okay Olivia. You are safe. You just fell asleep." Tails assured.

"You're okay Olivia," Sonic reassured.

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. Tails figured it was time to go to bed. "Come on Liv. It's time for bed now." Tails gently told and gently took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

I yawned and follow Tails to his bedroom. When we got there, Tails helped me into the bed. Sonic went to get a makeshift bed and placed next to the bed.

Tails then got a sheet and pillow as I got out my yellow earmuffs. Tails smiled at me. Sonic sets up Tails' makeshift bed and made sure it was comfortable.

I then took out a plush of Tails and placed next to me and placed my phone on charge. I yawned and let Tails tuck me in.

Sonic patted my shoulder. "Get some sleep, Olivia. We've got a busy day tomorrow. We are going to visit Amy and Cream for lunch and you can meet them, Olivia." Sonic explained.

Tails knelt down beside me and tucked me in more. "Good night Olivia. Sleep tight." Tails wished, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at my two new friends. "Good night Tails, good night Sonic," I replied.

Tails and Sonic gave me a good night hug and Tails turned to light off, leaving on a dim night light was bright which made me feel comfortable. Tails hopped in his bed before shutting his eyes and curling himself in a ball. I smiled at the action.

I placed my earmuffs over my ears, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hugging my Tails plush. I can't wait to start tomorrow's day...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That concludes the first chapter of my new Sonic self inserted fanfic. This is actually a fun chapter to write and it really expresses my passion for Sonic. I felt like this first chapter went very very well despite this is my first time writing a Sonic self-insert. I wanted to make myself like my real-life personality into the story so it really seems even more real. I wish it would be since I am an extremely big Sonic fan._

_I felt like I wrote this first chapter pretty well. It is true that I've never had chilli dogs before. It is also true that I get very shy and nervous when speaking to new people and it will take some time for me to get used to them being near me. I felt like I've written the emotion and feel quite well. I do get emotional easily._

_I actually had mint ice cream before and it is very good, The only thing mint I have yet to try is mint milk or shakes._

_Livy is a nickname like I like to be called._

_The movies that Sonic, Tails and I watched were Bambi and the Sonic The Hedgehog Movie: 2020._

_I will just let you know that there will be many surprise characters in this self-inserted story. I don't go into detail in this chapter but I think there will be plenty of surprises._

_I want to thank everyone who has been supporting me all 7 months of being on Fanfiction and I will always keep writing to my heart's content. I loved writing when I was around 11 or 12 and I very much still do. Writing is like my biggest passion._

_Anyways, This has been chapter 1 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure and I will see you all in chapter 2 which will introduce Cream, Vanilla and Amy and of course little Cheese too. And also instead of just meeting them, next chapter will have a proper reason for meeting them._

_See you then. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Singing out!_


	2. Lunch With Amy, Cream And Vanilla

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Lunch With Amy, Cream And Vanilla**

_**Authors Note: **Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with Another chapter of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. Sorry if this chapter was late. I was sick for a week and I was so weak that I didn't have the energy to do anything. I am feeling a bit better but still not 100%. around 50% My stomach still hurts._

_This chapter will be the chapter when I meet Amy, Cream and Vanilla, Cream's mother. I have gotten so much support from chapter 1._

_I Even got a monster review from Stardown. That's the biggest review I've ever received and I love long reviews, Thank you so much Stardown._

_I think this is the best story that I write about myself. I may include new characters that I've never ever written before but introduced characters from different TV shows. In this chapter will include the first surprise character which you probably all know about. They are one of my favourite characters._

_I can't wait to introduce more characters that I've never written before._

_I still am quite shy when first meeting new people._

Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting further so let's get on with the chapter. And I'll chat at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and their Characters. SEGA does!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunch With Amy, Cream And Vanilla.**

The next day, the sun was bright enough to rouse me. I heard the birds chirping. I began to slowly awaken. I yawned and opened my eyes and saw that Tails was gone. I then began to realise that I was the last one to wake up. I began to panic. I checked my phone and I saw it was 10:00. I gasped. I probably missed breakfast. I slowly got out of bed. I got out of the covers and walked down to the kitchen. There I saw Sonic and Tails making breakfast. I sighed in relief. Tails noticed me and smiled before walking up to me.

Tails smiled and lead me into the kitchen. "Hey good morning Olivia. Did you sleep okay last night?" Tails asked.

I smiled. "I slept quite well, thank you for asking," I replied. I looked at Sonic who was making pancakes, hash browns and also waffles.

I smiled as I slowly walked over. "Good morning Sonic." I greeted.

Sonic turned from the grill and saw that I was awake, and smiled. "Hey morning Olivia," Sonic returned. "We've got a lot going on today."

I smiled and sat next to Tails who smiled. "I have to admit when I saw I was the last to wake up, I kinda freaked out but I calmed down I realised that you are having breakfast," I explained.

Tails looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Olivia. You were resting peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up." Tails explained.

I smiled warmly. "Hey, that's okay Tails," I assured.

Tails smiled at me. "Hey, why don't you get ready and I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Tails suggested.

I smiled before running back in the room and put on my yellow dress it had every single Sonic character on it. I then put on my shoes. The shoes were red and white with a golden strap kinda like Sonic' shoes before grabbing my iPhone and iPad before placing them in my backpack and ran back downstairs.

"Olivia breakfast is done!" I heard Tails calling my name.

I gasped and ran a bit faster, but not too fast resulting me of tripping over. "I'm coming Tails!" I called back.

I made it to the dining room as soon as Sonic had just turned to stove off. I sat down at the table as Sonic brings a huge plate of breakfast goodies, it looked so good. I sniffed the air and I was instantly blown away by the smell yummy breakfast.

Tails gasped at the dress I was wearing. "I love your dress, Olivia." Tails spoke as he got out of his seat and got out a carton of chocolate milk which made my eyes widen in joy.

I smiled. "Thank you Tails. This is my favourite dress. And I love these shoes too." I thanked.

Sonic looked down and smirked. "These shoes are fantastic," Sonic commented. "You really are a true fan."

I blushed. "Thanks, Sonic." I thanked. "I can't believe my dream came true."

Tails perked at my comment and looked at me with a soft smile. "What is that dream?" Tails asked.

I smiled at my Mobian best friends. "Meeting you two. Ever since I became a fan, I had this dream that I wanted to meet you," I replied. "And now, it had finally come true," I replied.

Tails grinned at this. "Thanks, Olivia." Tails thanked.

"No worries Tails," I spoke.

Sonic grinned at me. "Enjoy," Sonic spoke warmly.

I smiled and got my breakfast, I picked up two waffles, three hashbrowns and two pancakes. I picked up a bottle of syrup and squeezed the bottle in order to get it out of the bottle and onto the waffles and pancakes. Tails poured me a glass of chocolate milk and I then picked up my fork and knife, starting to enjoy my breakfast. It was one of the best breakfasts I've ever had in my life.

The waffles, Pancakes and hashbrowns were so well cooked. After we finished, I sighed in joy, that was such a great breakfast. Tails smiled as he gathered the dishes and began to clean up. I even helped out the cleaning. Once we were done cleaning the dishes, we got ourselves prepared for lunch. My stomach settled by then and then I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

I packed my ear muffs, inhaler, autograph book and pen, iPad and iPhone in my Tails backpack and I ran back downstairs. Tails helped with a half ponytail. And now we were ready to go. Tails gently took my hand and he and Sonic lead me to the garage where a huge jet plane and smaller bi-plane were kept. They were the X-Tornado and the Tornado. I gasped in wonder.

I placed my hand on the wing. "It's the X-Tornado. And the Tornado, and I am in the presence of these outstanding planes." I whispered in so much shock and joy.

Tails smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "I see you have quite an interest in my planes. Which one is your favourite?" Tails asked.

I smiled before pointing to the X-Tornado. "My favourite is the X-Tornado," I replied. "I've always been satisfied how it flies and how it is so fast," I replied.

Sonic smiled and gently nudged me. "Since your favourite, why don't we take the X-Tornado for a spin to go to Amy's house?" Sonic suggested.

I cheered in delight and Sonic and Tails Beamed at my pure excitement. "Yes, I would love to have my first ever ride in his famous plane," I responded.

Tails smiled before leading me towards the cockpit. Tails twisted his tails and flew up in the air. Tails grunted and opened the cockpit and unfastened the seatbelts.

Tails laid a hand on my arm and smiled. "Hey, Olivia. I'm just letting know now that the X-Tornado will be very loud." Tails reminded. "So before I start the engine, I just want to let you know just in case you get scared of the noise."

I opened my backpack and took out my Sonic earmuffs. "It's alright Tails, I have my earmuffs which will drain out the noise," I explained shyly.

Tails smiled at this. "Nice job Olivia. You really are prepared. Are you ready to go to Amy's house, Olivia?" Tails asked.

I took a few deep breaths before nodding. "I am ready but am a little nervous. I mean... I've never flown in a jet fighter before," I admitted.

Tails have me a comforting hug. "Hey, It's okay Olivia. It's okay to be scared. Most people get nervous when they fly in a jet plane for the first time. But I promise I'll go slowly, just for you." Tails spoke in a gentle tone, rubbing my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes before smiling and hugging Tails back. "Thank you Tails. I feel much better now." I thanked.

"No worries Olivia. Now, do you need help getting up into the cockpit?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please, I don't want to end up hurting myself," I explained.

Tails flicked his twin tails before slowly spinning them and lifting up in the air. Even though I knew he could fly, it still fascinates me how Tails learnt how to fly. Tails took my hands in a tight, but gentle grasp and lifted me in the air. I gasped as I was flying with Tails, my hero, I began to get a bit overwhelmed again and begin crying. Tails noticed this and slowly lowered me to the seat behind him and hugged me to calm my nerves down a bit.

Tails began rubbing my back to calm me down as my heartbeat was still calming down. "Hey, hey. You're okay Olivia you're okay." Tails soothed.

I hugged Tails back crying. Sonic hopped on the wing and stroked my shoulder. "It's okay Olivia." Sonic soothed. "You know that we are going to keep you very safe, I promise." Sonic soothed.

I wiped my eyes, "I am so sorry. I am just so happy. I always wanted to fly with you Tails. And Sonic, thank you for the support." I thanked.

Tails smiled and I could tell that he was relieved that he didn't scare me. Tails then gently strapped me in.

Tails hopped in the pilot seat and closed the canopy which had enough space for me. Tails then turned back to me and said, "Okay Olivia. I am about to turn the engine on. So I just warning you that it will be very, very loud." Tails explained.

I quickly placed my earmuffs over my ears and now I was prepared. "Okay, I am ready," I responded.

Tails started the engine and it was way louder than I thought it was and I cried out, covering my ears tightly.

I cowered in my seat. I began crying. But soon, it stopped.

Tails looked back at me, "You okay Olivia?" Tails asked.

I wiped my eyes, "I-I think so." I spoke, still frightened from the loud noise.

"It's okay Olivia. The noise is over now." Sonic assured.

I smiled at my two friends, they were such great friends. Tails moved the X-Tornado towards the runway. Sonic hopped on the plane causing me to panic.

"Wait Sonic. Are you sure it's safe to ride the plane like that?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked down to see Tails' hand on it. "It's okay Olivia. No need to worry. Sonic is alright. He does this all the time." Tails assured.

I heard a knock on the window and Tails opened the cockpit and I felt Sonic's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Olivia. I love to ride on the X-Tornado on the wing, so no worries." Sonic assured.

I smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thank you for assuring me. I feel more comfortable now." I thanked.

Sonic smiled and moved to the wing while Tails closed the cockpit and gave my arm a rub in assurance.

Tails looked back at me. "Okay, Olivia. Hold on tight. This may get very fast." Tails explained.

I nodded and held on real tight. "Okay Tails," I responded.

Tails turned up the speed and the boosters roared which made me cover my ears and the X-Tornado shot down the runway. I yelped as I held on tightly.

I shut my eyes as I felt like I was going to throw up. I cried as I concealed my face in the seat. Okay, this was WAY too fast than I first thought it was going to be.

"It's okay Olivia. We are nearly at the end of the runway." Tails assured.

"Okay," I responded.

"Here we go!" Tails yelled and pulled the controls back and now we were in the air.

I gasped as my stomach calmed down now.

Tails heard this and quickly looked back and slowed the X-Tornado down. "You okay back there Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled. "I am okay," I responded.

We continued making our way towards our destination.

* * *

We had arrived at Amy's house after 8 minutes.

Tails looked back at me. "Hang on Olivia. Now extending landing gear!" Tails announced.

I held on tightly as the plane again diving down. I heard a noise and soon I felt the plane dipping and I cried out in fear again and shut my eyes tightly as my stomach began to churn a bit but I was okay. The plane landed.

Once the plane stopped moving, Tails opened the cockpit.

"Olivia, You okay?" Tails asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tails looking at me in concern. "I-I think so Tails," I responded. "Just feeling a little sick," I replied.

Tails laid his hand gently on my head and it was the right temperature. "It is quite normal to get sick from flying in a jet plane. Here, why don't you lie down?" Tails suggested.

"Okay Tails." I nodded before slowly sitting up and getting on my feet but my legs was so shaky. Tails yelped and caught me before I fell. "It's okay Olivia. I got you." Tails assured.

I smiled before laying on the plane's wing, shutting my eyes a bit. Tails sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me to keep me safe. I smiled at the action as Tails was so determined to keep me safe.

Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder as I began turning pale. "Are you alright Olivia?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. "Sonic, Olivia feels a bit sick so she needs to rest before we have lunch." Tails spoke.

Sonic stroked my hair which kinda scared me but I continued resting. "Poor Olivia. It's only day 2 of her staying here." Sonic spoke.

"I know Sonic. That's why we need to do everything in our power to make sure nothing happens to her." Tails spoke. "And soon, I can train her up a bit too."

I smiled at this. 'Thank you Tails, thank you Sonic.' I thought to myself.

After resting some more, I felt well enough for me to move around. Tails gave my shoulder a rub and I looked to see Tails looking at me in concern and compassion.

"How are you feeling now? You better now Olivia." Tails asked, still rubbing my shoulder to keep me calm.

I smiled and slowly sat up with Tails' help. "Yeah. I'm okay, feeling much better." I replied.

Tails smiled before helping more down from the X-Tornado. "That's good." Tails replied.

Sonic saw that I was now waking up and knew I was still much better and ran over to me. "Hey, Olivia. Are you feeling better now?" Sonic asked.

I smiled before nodding. "I am all good Sonic," I replied.

Sonic smiled. "That's good to know pal. When you were asleep, I had Tails watch over you so I can let Amy, Cream and Vanilla know that you are very shy when meeting new people and that you have autism." Sonic informed.

I smiled. "Okay. I think I am ready to meet Amy, Cream and Vanilla. Do they think they will like me?" I asked.

Tails laid his hand on my arm and shoulder. "Olivia.." Tails tried to say but I continued.

"Will they be friends with me?" I asked.

Tails rubbed my shoulder and arm before speaking as softly and gentle as he could. "Olivia. Trust me, they will love you. I'll stand right with you." Tails assured.

Sonic gave me a comforting squeeze as well to comfort me. "Yeah. Amy and Cream love making new friends and they will love to take you shopping all the time." Sonic explained.

I smiled at Tails and Sonic who held my hand before walking inside the house,

I ran behind Sonic and Tails, very nervous.

Tails whistled. getting Amy's, Cream's and Vanilla's attention. "Amy, Cream, Vanilla. This is our new friend. Her name is Olivia. Just letting you know that she is very shy." Tails introduced.

I froze as they all stared at me before smiling. I began shaking.

Tails gave my shoulder a rub. "It's okay to be shy Olivia. I understand that it takes for you to get used to new people but I'll sit right next to you the whole time." Tails soothed.

Sonic smiled before laying his hand on my shoulder too. "Yeah, I will too. It's okay." Sonic soothed.

I knelt down so I can be at their height. "H-Hi, M-my n-name i-is O-Olivia." I introduced,

Amy smiled. "Hi, Olivia. My name is Amy. Amy Rose." Amy introduced as she shook my hand.

Cream beamed. "And my name is Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced. She shook my hand too.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

Cream smiled. "Cheese said, Hi Olivia" Cream translated.

I smiled. "I know who you are. I'm a huge fan of you." I spoke.

Amy's eyes brightened up. "Oooh, Cream. We have a fan!" She spoke happily. "Can we take a photo of you?" Amy asked.

I smiled. "Of course Amy and Also, could you and Cream sign my autograph book please?" I requested.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Sure. A pleasure to do that." Amy nodded.

I took off my backpack and then took out my phone and autograph book and pen.

Amy took the book and signed it before handing it to Cream who did the same.

I smiled. Cream handed the autograph book and pen to me and I then placed it in my backpack before trying to find a high place to put my phone and set a timer before Tails laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Here Olivia, why don't I take the photo for you." Tails suggested.

I smiled at Tails with a thankful look. "Thank you so much Tails." I thanked.

I gave Tails my phone and stood next to Amy and Cream. Tails signalled us to come closer and we did.

"One, Two Three." Tails counted as he held the camera up before taking the photo.

When Tails nodded and lowered my phone, Amy, Cream, Cheese and I relaxed and we all hugged each other.

I smiled as I had more new friends. "When I first meet you, I thought you wouldn't like me," I admitted.

Amy paid her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Of course, we like you, Olivia." Amy soothed.

Cream smiled and hugged me. "Yeah, we love you, Olivia. We should go shopping together one time." Cream suggested.

I smiled. "Yeah, I would love too as I may need new clothes but if you don't mind, I might want to get used to his place before you do." I cheered and then explained.

Cream smiled. "That is okay Olivia." Cream spoke.

I smiled at Cream and Amy and they smiled back at me.

Vanilla then came into the room. "Why hello dear, You're Olivia, right?" Vanilla asked, holding out a hand.

I smiled. "That is correct. I am new here," I explained as I shook Vanilla's hand.

"Come, everyone, lunch is ready to eat now," Vanilla spoke and then gestured all of us to come to the dining room and we all saw a whole lunch set up for us. This included lettuce, bread, cheese tomato and other things.

I cheered. "I love Sandwiches so much, is that what we're having for lunch?" I exclaimed before asking.

Vanilla smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yes, sweetheart. And after lunch, we are having blueberry pie as a treat." Vanilla explained.

I began jumping up and down and shaking my arms. This was such a great welcome. I love pie, mostly apple pie but I really want to try blueberry pie so bad and now it was going to happen.

Tails began to worry. "Olivia? What's wrong?" Tails asked.

I stopped jumping as I smiled. "Sorry for worrying you Tails but it is a reaction when I get very very excited about something," I explained.

Tails smiled at this. "That is good to know Liv." Tails spoke in relief.

We all then sat on the chair. Tails sat at my right and Sonic at my left.

I began shaking again, I was still nervous when I was in the presence of people.

I felt a gentle hand rubbing my back. "Hey, Olivia. It's gonna be okay, I promise you. I am right here, right here with you." Tails soothed.

I smiled at Tails. "Thanks, Tails." I thanked, feeling a little more comfortable.

We washed our hands before sitting back down.

We grabbed some bread before putting Ham, tomato, lettuce and cheese on top and placed the other piece of bread on top to complete the sandwich, we did this about 30 times before all the sandwiches were complete. We each took two slices and began eating. They were so yummy. We continued to eat them until there was nothing left.

When we finished our lunch, it was time for blueberry pie. The pie took a short time to cook and it was now set to eat. Vanilla placed the pie on the bench to cool down. As soon it was cool enough, it was time to eat it. Vanilla then got out 6 plates out and some vanilla ice cream. Vanilla cut the pie in even slices and placed it on each plate. She then opens the tub of ice cream and scooped out two and placed them on the plate as well. Vanilla then placed each pie in front of us and we began to eat it. The pie and ice were so delicious together.

As we enjoyed our pie, we were talking to each other, I was now starting to get used to Amy and Cream now and even Sonic and Tails. The door was knocked on as soon as we finished. I gasped as we didn't expect anyone else to show up.

"I got it!" I spoke and ran over to the door and opened it.

I was shocked by the person who was standing at the door. He had a red shirt with white sleeves, blue pants, brown hair and he had a backpack on his back. I gasped as I knew who he was... "CHRIS?!" I cried in shock and disbelief.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Cliffhanger! Ooh, it looks like Chris had appeared in this story. Surprise. I know that some viewers like Chris and since there are no Sonic self-inserts that include Chris in them, I wanted to add Chris in this story. And Chris is my favourite Character that is not a Mobian. I will have more Chris in future chapters like next chapter._

_Anyways, that concludes chapter 2 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. It was kinda short but It was quite a big chapter. I've never tried blueberry pie before and I love tomato, cheese, lettuce and cheese sandwiches._

_I actually do cry if the noise level gets too loud. especially when it's thunder, motorbikes._

_Here is a fact about me. I've had dreams of me riding in the Tornado AND X-Tornado and I really want to be a pilot of a bi-plane one day. _

_Also, This story will focus on mostly me and Tails on our friendship. Tails is my favourite character I can relate to him in many ways like I am scared of thunderstorms too like Tails but not that extreme. I get panicked and cry when I hear thunder._

_The next chapter may be a little late but I will try and upload as soon as I can. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in chapter 3, where we catch up with Chris._

_See you then, Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812_


	3. Catching Up With Chris and Very HomeSick

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Catching Up With Chris/****Very HomeSick****.**

**_Authors Note:_** _Hey there. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in, back with the 3rd chapter of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This is a long-awaited chapter and the end of the last chapter's cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was late. I was working on my main Sonic X story. There are a few new things about this story and I really want to let you all know._

_For some reason, I am feeling very dizzy. I don't know why. I think I'm getting sick again._

_First things first, since I am posting this on Autism Awareness Day, I really want to say; Happy Autism Awareness Day. Everyone is VERY special no matter what and will always be. I Love having autism as it makes me special and unique. I feel so proud of the person I am and I will continue what I love doing best, which is writing and constantly doing my best. _

_I've also heard that the Sonic movie has over 3 million dollars in the box office which means hopefully there might be a sequel. Fingers crossed. And hopefully, it will be about Tails' backstory and also when Tails meets Sonic. As I want to see that happen, if not, I would still be very very happy._

_I've decided to try to update this story every month so I can make this story it's most enjoyable. Secondly, there will be numerous characters I yet have to write about. And I am so looking forward to introducing you to them. Thirdly, there may be a future chapter that may be distressing so I must warn you._

_I know many of you are fans of Chris, which I am a fellow Chris, and I wanted to add him in my self-inserted Sonic fic as there is a lot of self-inserts that don't have Chris in them. Chris personality will be slightly changed as just to make this story more enjoyable. _

_Chris will catch up with us and I introduce myself to him before we hang out together in the next chapter. I am actually thinking I should do a Sonic Boom self-inserted story one day as I am starting to watch that show and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is starting to get in my head and I am enjoying it so much. There is one quote which is stuck in my head and I can't stop saying it. The quote is when Sonic says 'Gotta Speed Keed." I really want to make a self-inserted of AoStH soon. I do like SatAM but not a big fan of Sally. I love SonicXAmy more than SonicXSally._

_The reason why I wanted to add Chris to be in this story is 1, that way, Sonic can hang with Chris and I can hang with Tails. Of course, we'll hang together at once, But this story will centre mainly on me and Tails. and 2. There are not many self-inserts with Chris in them at all and I want to give him more credit. Chris will be 12 in this story, just like in Sonic X. And Yes, in one chapter, Tails and I will train up so I can defend myself when Eggman attacks._

_Anyways. Here is chapter and I will chat at the end of the chapter. About how I went, for this chapter. It may even be longer than chapter 1._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Their characters. SEGA does._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Catching Up With Chris/Very HomeSick.**

I gasped as I recognized who this boy was. "CHRIS?!" I questioned in shock and confusion of how he ended up in Mobius.

I didn't even know he was here or even coming here, I was shocked. I always wanted to meet him because of watching their show. I just wonder if they will ask how I know them and how my world knows them. It will be quite a difficult question to answer but I will try my hardest to answer with the best of my ability.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else called before moving to the door as well. I didn't expect that to happen and... I kinda lost control.

I shifted from shock to frightened and ran away and ducked away beneath the table... I didn't mean to act that that but. It really frightened me really badly and my autism didn't cope that completely at all. I heard everyone chat at once, asking the boy how things at his planet were and Chris struggled to answer. I began shaking, I was trying so hard to slow down my breathing but it was hard to do it.

I saw Tails beaming, "Hey Chris, we have a new friend that I would love to introduce you to. Her name is- Uh, Olivia, where did you go?" Tails asked before stopping to try and find me. "Olivia, Olivia. It's okay, you can come out. It's okay. We will be right here with you."

I then heard everyone tenderly calling my name. "Olivia. Olivia." They affectionately called which made my heart warm up. They truly do love me. I think we are all the greatest friends. I hope that Chris, Amy and Cream will let me became their friend.

I shut my eyes before tears welled up in my eyes, I heard a noise and opened my eyes. I saw Chris peak his head under the table. "She is under the table. She seems very very scared of something." I heard Chris say.

I heard Tails whisper in sympathy. "Aww, Poor Olivia, she really is extremely shy and frightened." Tails spoke in compassion. "She must be really missing her homeworld. That's why I am gonna do everything all my power so we can protect her and find a way to get her back home."

Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm around Tails. "And I will help too," Sonic agreed.

Amy and Cream smiled. "And we will too." They spoke at the same time.

I began to shed tears of joy. I was very lucky to have Tails, Sonic, Amy and Cream as my friends.

Chris looked puzzled. I felt bad for him, I hope I didn't make him worry if he scared me. "Did I do something wrong Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head before he crouched down so he could calm me a bit. "No, Chris. You didn't do anything wrong. Olivia is just very, very shy and she can get scared easily because she has autism. You didn't do anything wrong. She just needs a bit of time to warm up and adapt to her surroundings." Tails assured and explained.

Chris smiled, happy that he didn't frighten me. But he still felt worried about me.

I felt a soft and gentle hand on my back and I grew scared again. I began crying heavily. I heard Tails gently shushing me and felt him stroking my back. "Hey, it's okay Olivia. You're okay. Shhh." Tails soothed. "Come on out Olivia. It's okay,"

I choked on my sobbing. I didn't want to cry but I was so scared. I really did get overwhelmed. I tried my hardest to calm down but I found it quite hard to do it alone. I gradually come out under the table and looked sad. I felt so self-conscious about how I acted. "I-I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

Tails held out his hands towards me. That made me completely break down. I ran over to Tails and into his arms. Tails gently wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest gently. I suddenly never expected what happened next. I felt Tails' tails wrapping around me. I shut my eyes tightly. They were so bushy, fluffy and extremely soft. This made me cry harder. I had always wanted to be wrapped in Tails' tails but never imaged how soft they are right now.

Tails shuts his eyes and allowed tears drop from his eyes himself from the strong compassion he felt, before gently rubbing my back in slow, gentle and calming circles. "Shhh, shhhh. It's okay Olivia. It's okay. You're okay. You're protected with us. We didn't mean to scare you so bad Olivia." Tails soothed.

Sonic smiled before kneeling on his knees as well before setting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Olivia, everything will be okay, I promise," Sonic heartened.

I began to slowly calm down now. Tails observed that everyone was gathered around us and gently directed them to back away to provide us with a bit of room. "Hey, guys. Could you please stand back a little. Olivia really needs some space in order for her to calm down." Tails explained.

I shut my eyes tightly. Tails wrapped his tails in a more secure and safe way around me. I weakly smiled this. Tails' tails were extremely soft than I first thought they were going to be and I wish I could hug Tails forever but I knew better. "Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay. I know you're frightened Olivia, but please try to calm down. You're okay, you're okay. We'll make sure that you are protected with us. I promise you that everything will be alright Olivia." Tails soothed. "Just take a few deep breaths to calm down. You're okay Olivia, you're okay."

I nodded as I took deep, but slow breaths over and over again. I began to gain control of my breathing.

Tails smiled as he watched me, rubbing my back as he keeps soothing me. "That's it, Olivia. That's it. Just continue taking slow and deep breathes. You're okay." Tails soothed.

I smiled before I finally calmed down. Tails was the type of friend who would forever be there with his friends and will assist them with anything.

Tails slowly unwrapped his tails around before slowly released me. "Hey, Olivia. Are you feeling better now?" Tails questioned softly, still resting his hand against my back.

I smiled before nodded. "I believe so Tails. I am extremely sorry that I acted that way. I just became overwhelmed when you all ran at the door. And my autism doesn't cope well at all." I apologised. "I get scared quite easily sometimes, I can't help it."

Tails gently rubbed my shoulder in little circles to secure me and keep me happy. I was so glad to have a friend like Sonic and Tails. "Hey, that is okay Olivia. That was our responsibility for scaring you.." Tails spoke while wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sonic smiled. "Sorry about that Olivia." Sonic apologised.

Amy and Cream looked down, ashamed. "We are so sorry that we frightened you, Olivia." Cream and Amy both apologised.

I beamed at my new friends and hugged them all. "Hey, that's alright you guys. I knew how much you missed Chris." I spoke softly.

Tails, Sonic, Chris, Amy and Cream sighed in relief before hugging me back.

I beamed at the relief my friends had. I wonder if they were glad that they forgave them. I then decided to change the topic.

I smiled and said in a bit of hesitation. "Y-Your t-t-tails a-a-are e-extremely f-fluffy a-and s-soft." I slowly spoke.

Tails beamed brightly and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Olivia. You can touch them if you want. But please be very gentle." Tails gently advised me.

I touched Tails' tails gently and they were even softer now than before when they were hugging me. I shut my eyes and hugged them. I began to pat them, they were extremely soft.

All of a sudden, Tails' tails moved on their own they began tickling me I screeched and attempted to get away."H-hey! That tickles!" I cried.

Tails began giggling and I thought it was extremely adorable to hear him laugh. I began laughing so hard that I began coughing. Tails gasped he stopped tickling me. He then gently patted me on the back and I stopped coughing.

Tails looked still alarmed, "Are you alright now Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I am okay now Tails," I answered.

Tails sighed in relief and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged Tails back and held it before bit before breaking apart. Sonic smiled at this and ruffled both mine and Tails' hair.

I smiled at Chris and shyly asked, "C-Can I-I h-have a-a p-photo with you, Chris?" I asked.

Chris smiled. "Of course Olivia," Chris confirmed, "If you need anything, don't be shy to ask," Chris spoke softly, calming me down and my nerves.

Tails nodded in agreement. "That's right Olivia. If you feel uncomfortable, scared, or you just need to take a bit of time to yourself, just let us know." Tails spoke, rubbing my shoulder.

Sonic wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "That's definitely okay Olivia. We won't want to overwhelm you and let you take all the time you need." Sonic spoke.

I laughed in joy before nodding. "Okay Tails, thank you for being there for me, same with you Sonic." I thanked.

Tails smiled at me. "Hey, that's totally fine Olivia. Listen, if you need anything, please don't be scared to ask. We are not going to hurt you." Tails explained.

I smiled at Tails' support then got out my phone before passing it over to Tails who gently took it from me. "Okay, Olivia, Chris. Get in position." Tails told us.

I smiled before gesturing Chris over. I saw Vanilla walking in the room. "Hey Vanilla?" I asked.

Vanilla stopped before coming over to me. "What is it dear?" She asked.

I smiled and gestured her over. "Can I have a photo with you please?" I asked.

Vanilla smiled at me. "Of course darling." She accepted. I cheered.

Tails smiled. "Are you all ready for the photo?" Tails asked.

We were ready, "YEAH! We are ready Tails." We nodded and cheered.

Chris, Vanilla and I posed for the photo as Tails counted down. "Three, Two One." Tails counted as he took the photo.

Tails gave us a thumbs up which indicated that he had taken the photo.

I smiled and hugged the young fox tightly. "Thank you Tails, thank you, thank you." I thanked in so much excitement and hugged him.

Tails giggled which made me smile. Tails sounded so cute when he laughs. "Hey, Hey, easy there Olivia. You're welcome." Tails chuckled.

I beamed. "Sorry about that Tails. I get very excited sometimes." I explained.

Tails smiled. "And That is okay Liv. Everyone gets excited sometimes." He explained.

I grinned at Tails. He was always there to keep me happy.

Sonic laid his hand on my shoulder. "Chris. This is our new friend Olivia. Olivia, this is Chris." Sonic introduced.

Tails smiled and gently gestured me to Chris. "It's Okay Olivia." Tails soothed.

I smiled and got closer and I shyly waved. "H-H-hi C-Chris," I greeted shyly.

Chris smiled before he held out his hand. "Hey there Olivia. It is nice to meet you." Chris returned the greeting.

I held Chris' hand and shook it. "It is an extremely big honour to meet you, Chris." I stuttered, still nervous.

Chris smiled before laying his hand on my shoulder. "It is an honour to meet you too, Olivia. I can't wait to get to know you a bit." Chris spoke

I smiled. "Me too Chris. But I think I may need a bit a of more time settling in Mobuis." I replied before I dug in my backpack again and took out a pen and notebook. I slowly began to speak. "C-Can I- Could you- is it okay if-" I stuttered.

Tails rubbed my shoulder. "Olivia, try to calm down, you're okay. It's okay to be shy, you can take your time." Tails soothed, I smiled at this.

Sonic whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to tell him, Olivia?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "Yes please, Sonic. Thank you so much." I thanked, so grateful for Sonic to do this. I never felt so relieved. If I keep stuttering, I would pass out or get nothing done.

Sonic smiled before patting my shoulder. "Hey, that is no problem, Olivia, just like my best friend Tails said, we'll always be there to help you," Sonic assured.

Tails grinned at this. "So if you need anything, or you just need some comfort from one of us, please let us know." Tails added.

I smiled at this. "Thank you." I thanked with a big grin.

Sonic turned to Chris and requested. "Hey, Chris. Olivia really wants to have your autograph." Sonic spoke.

I nodded and held out my autograph book. "I-I-If t-t-t-that i-i-is o-o-o-okay?" I stuttered, still quite shy and nervous.

Chris smiled and gently took the book and signed his autograph in it. "Of course Olivia, I am happy to do anything." He agreed.

Once Chris had finished, he gave the book back to me.

I looked bashful again and requested. "C-C-Chris?" I asked.

Chris smiled before gently laying his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, Olivia?" He asked. "You can ask me anything."

I looked embarrassed but summoned up my courage. "C-C-Can i-i-i-i give you a hug?" I asked.

Chris smiled before holding out his hands towards me. "Of course Olivia." He approved.

We both hugged each other. Amy, Cream, Sonic and Tails cheered while Vanilla smiled. We broke apart and now I had a question.

I then looked at Amy, Cream and Vanilla before asking, "Hey, Amy, Cream, Vanilla. Can we be friends?" I asked, nervously.

Amy grinned and embraced me. "Of course Olivia. Any friend of Sonic is a friend of mine." She approved.

Cream smiled too as she did the same. "We'll always be your friend Olivia." She agreed.

Vanilla came up to me and ruffled my hair. "My sweet daughter is right Olivia. You are now our friends." Vanilla accepted.

I was so happy that I began shedding tears of joy.

Tails rubbed my shoulder softly and smiled at me gently. "See, I told you that they will love you. We all love you, Olivia." Tails gently spoke.

I smiled and wiped my tears away and hugged Tails. "Thank you Tails. Thank you so much." I thanked.

Tails smiled and patted my back. "No worries Olivia." Tails said.

I had a request. I looked at Chris and asked, "Hey Chris, c-can I-I b-be y-yo-your friend?" I asked.

Chris smiled. "Of course you can be my friend Olivia." Chris agreed.

I cheered loudly. This stay on Mobius was so amazing. Not only I had 2 friends, now I've gained not one, not two, but four friends now. That makes 6 friends all up. The was the best day ever and I was so happy to have THIS many friends and I was so happy that they liked me even though I have autism.

I was wondering about something and wanted to raise a question. "Hey, Sonic? Hey, Tails?" I asked.

Tails laid his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, Olivia?" Tails asked, concerned.

I smiled. "When did you see Chris last?" I questioned.

Sonic smiled before explaining. "We haven't seen Chris since after we defeated the Metarex and when he returned back to his world.," Sonic explained.

Tails suddenly became gloomy. He still remembered what occurred in that battle. He had lost his true love, Cosmo. The reason why Tails misses Cosmo so much is that Cosmo was his first-ever true crush and he was the one who had to fire the cannon but he refused to fire it. It was an emotional time and I felt so bad. "Oh, Sonic. Please don't bring that up." Tails lectured gently.

Sonic instantly became quiet. "Oh, I am extremely sorry buddy, You still miss her don't you?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Y-Yeah..." Tails uttered, about to cry. Tails wiped the tears that were slightly welling up due to his love for Cosmo. I do miss Cosmo too and I think she was so cute being with Tails. I gave Tails a hug, finding it hard not to cry myself.

Chris then gave Tails a comforting hug to comfort him. "It's okay Tails, It's okay," Chris soothed.

Sonic gave Tails a big brotherly hug, "I am so sorry about that Tails." He apologised. "I really didn't mean to upset you, buddy."

Tails began sniffing. "I-I-It's okay Sonic. Could you just please don't remind me of Cosmo. I am just having emotional memories of her coming back in my mind..." Tails spoke sadly, about to cry. I felt so bad for Tails. I could see pure pain, sadness and heartbreak in his expression.

I saw the tears in Tails' eyes and decided to take the chance to hastily change the topic before Tails began crying. "G-Guys, M-Maybe we should change the subject before Tails gets very upset," I spoke quickly.

Sonic smiled at this as Tails began to cheer up. "Good idea Olivia," Sonic commented.

Tails gave me a hug to say thank you. "Thank you, Olivia." Tails thanked. I winked back.

I turned to Chris and asked, "So Chris? How have you been?" I asked, still stuttering nervously.

Chris smiled as he explained. "I am doing fine Olivia," Chris answered. I looked at Tails who gave me a look of pure gratitude for changing the subject. I could not blame him. I cried when I saw that scene too. I just hope that Cosmo would be somehow revived. I smiled back.

Sonic seemed confused. "Hey, Chris? How did you come back in Mobius?" Sonic asked. I too was wondering that myself. Could he teleported the same dayas me but in a different place?

Chris beamed before explaining. "I built a portal in my world and now I can use it to teleport me to Mobius so we now can visit anytime," Chris explained.

Sonic and Tails smiled at this, glad to have their human friend back. "Well, Chris. We are very happy that you are back buddy." Sonic spoke.

Tails gave a hug to Chris, who softly hugged him back while kneeling down to the young fox's level. "Yes, we missed you so much, Chris. I thought we would never see you again." Tails cheered happily. He seems to be feeling much better than before. I truly felt so sorry for him. He is way too young to experience this, just watching your love die in front of you. It is painful. It nearly made me want to cry.

Chris grinned. "I missed you too, Tails, in fact, I missed you all." Chris acknowledged.

The Mobians smiled. I smiled too. I was glad that Chris got to see his Mobian friends again.

Tails wanted to know how Chuck was going. "Hey, Chris? How is Chuck doing? I really miss him." Tails spoke, with the slightest of sadness in his tone. "Is he missing me too?"

Chris smiled and then told, "Yes, grandpa is going very well and he really misses you too, Tails." Chris explained.

Tails beamed sadly. at this. He truly misses his fellow human inventer and enjoyed all the time where they spent building new inventions. "I wish there was some way I can talk to Chuck that tell him that I really miss building inventions with him." Tails spoke.

Chris was quick to think of an idea for that. "I think I have a very great idea for that Tails. I think I can still contact my friends and family and maybe I can have them on the phone." Chris spoke. "Is that okay Tails? Does that sound good?" I smiled at Chris. Chris always had an idea to make his friends very happy.

Tails cheered and jumped up and down. "It does sound good Chris." Tails confirmed. "Thank you so much."

Chris smiled at the cheerful fox and gently pats Tails' back. "No worries Tails," Chris spoke.

Cream looked at Chris. "How are your friends doing?" Cream asked.

Chris grinned at this. "They miss all of you. They are going very good too." Chris explained.

Amy wanted to know how Ella was going. "How are Ella and Mr Tanaka going?" Amy asked.

Chris smiled. "They are going well Amy and they miss you too," Chris replied.

I wanted to ask something but I was too shy to say something.

Tails noticed this and laid my hand on my shoulder and squeezed in an attempt to calm me down. This made me feel a little calmer. "It's okay to be shy Olivia. We'll go slow with you to make sure that you are okay. I know what it's like to be very shy as I used to be super shy when I was younger so you're not alone on this." Tails consoled. "We'll help you get through this, I promise."

I grinned at this. Tails was such a gentle-hearted young fox who is always there for everyone. "Thank you for the comfort Tails." I thanked, blushing a little from the kind words Tails said. I also felt bad as I knew Tails was bullied in his past. That is the reason why Tails is so shy. I could relate. I was bullied in Primary School and it was not fun at all.

Chris smiled at me. "How have you been Olivia?" Chris asked.

I smiled back. "I am good Chris," I replied. "I am so glad I met you. I am a huge fan of you, your family and friends." I told.

Chris smiled. "Thank you, Olivia. It's great to have a huge fan." Chris thanked.

I smiled. "No worries Chris," I said. I felt very happy now. But that only lasted for a few seconds as I began experiencing quite bad homesickness. Man, I really really miss home so much. I struggled not to cry but it getting quite hard and looked away. I shut my eyes as tears slid from my eyes.

I then looked at the ground. I really really wondered how my friends and family were going. I bet they were worried about me. I even missed my two cats Twinkle and Gemma. They must be really missing me.

Tails noticed my posture and became concerned. "Hey Liv, what's the matter?" Tails asked.

I then looked at the ground sadly, I was now starting to feel extremely homesick. "I am really beginning to miss home now," I spoke softly.

Tails laid his hand on my shoulder. "Olivia, it's okay to feel homesick when you're away from home but, we'll make sure that your stay is 100%. We will do anything to keep you happy and happy and we'll always comfort you when you're really upset." Tails assured.

I smiled at this but I was still feeling quite upset. Tails placed his hand on my arm and rubbed it softly.

Chris laid his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Olivia, I don't mean to upset you but, how did you end up here on Mobius?" Chris asked.

I looked down before smiling sadly. "It is quite a bit of a story. I was travelling to my best friends house for a sleepover but a Portal came out of nowhere and teleported me here. Now I am stuck in Mobius until we can find a way for me to return back." I explained sadly.

Tails smiled. "Sonic and I found her and we took her back to my house after she fainted." Tails explained. "We told her that it was okay and she could stay with me until I can find a way for her to return home."

I struggled even harder not to cry. I really felt extremely homesick. I took a few deep breaths to not cry but then... I couldn't hold it in..

I then began to cry at the thought that I would never ever get back home. Everyone felt so bad now. "Wh-wh-what if I can't go home!" I sobbed.

Tails felt so bad for me and covered his mouth as he watched me cry. "H-Hey, It's okay Olivia, it's okay, it's going to be okay, I promise." Tails soothed, feeling so much sympathy, placing his hand on my back. "We'll get you back home."

Cream instantly hugged me. "No, No Please don't cry Olivia." Cream comforted.

Amy hugged me too. "Don't cry Olivia, it will be okay," She soothed.

Sonic smiled sadly before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Hey, no tears Olivia. We'll get you home soon. My buddy Tails will figure something out." Sonic assured. "Isn't that right keed?"

Tails nodded and began tenderly rubbing my back while patting it every 4 seconds. "Yeah, don't worry Olivia. You can count on me." Tails assured.

I continued crying. I wanted to tell my friends and family that I was okay. I hoped they were okay without me.

Tails wiped the tears that were now falling from his eyes, He really felt bad as I knew when he first came to earth, he really missed home. "Oh, Olivia. Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry. It's okay, it's okay." Tails soothed gently.

Vanilla then guided me and Tails towards the couch. "Shhh. It's okay dear. Tails is the smartest fox alive and he will find out a way so you can go home.." Vanilla assured.

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I felt Tails hugging me softly and gently rubbing my back. "Shhhhhh. It's okay Olivia. It's okay, it's okay. I am going to find you a way to get you home. I will not rest until I can figure it out." Tails heartened. "You'll be back on your world before you know it."

I smiled but I couldn't stop crying. Tails was still stroking my back to try and comfort me.

Sonic wiped away my tears. "Shhhh. It's all okay Olivia. You are safe with us now, and we will do everything to get you back home." Sonic assured.

Tails was thinking of a way to cheer me up. "Hey. Why don't we hang out and play right now, just to catch up." Tails explained, still rubbing my back in very slow, soft and gentle circles to comfort me. "That way, it can cheer Olivia up a bit."

Everyone perked up, including me. Tails was so smart. He always thought of great and fun ideas.

Chris smiled at the idea Tails had, "Good idea Tails." Chris praised.

Tails then turned to me. "What game would you like to play Olivia?" Tails asked.

I thought for a few seconds before I smiled. I wanted to play soccer since I play soccer. I love it. "Can we play soccer?" I asked.

Chris brightened up. "You play soccer too?" Chris asked. I smiled. "I play on a soccer team too."

I nodded and said, "Yes I do play soccer. I love soccer so much." I replied.

Tails held his hand up. "Soccer it is. Let's go!" Tails cheered.

I cheered and instantly jumped up. Tails took my hand and we exited the house and began to play with each other in the backyard. I was starting to really cheer up and now I had lots of friends but that is only the start...

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That concludes chapter 3 of A Special Friendship: An Author's Adventure and I say, this chapter was really much enjoyable to write, even though I had a few writers blocks some times during when writing it but this chapter was worth it. It really was a good chapter. We caught up with Chris and now he and I are very good friends now. I am trying to write all my chapters to at least 4,000 words per chapter. That is the word count goal that I am aiming to achieve now as I want these chapters to be as long as possible and more enjoyable. I did manage to beat chapter 1's word count and I think that is so cool._

_Also, The scene when the gang came running at the door, I actually got scared when Patrick from SpongeBob scared me. He came running at me as a playful act but it still scared me. I am quite a fan of SpongeBob but I like Sonic better._

_I also had dreams of being wrapped in Tails' tails and can't imagine how soft they are. Also, I cry easily and I get extremely homesick._

_Just like I said in the start, I decided to update this every month so I can improve the quality of this story and make it its best in any way. And also just to think ahead in case I can't think of what the chapter will be all about. I am starting to really enjoy writing self-inserts so much that I really want to, after this one, make a Sonic Boom Self-inserted fanfic and an AoStH (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.)_

_I am so excited to write more chapters for this fanfic. I really loved the part when Tails was comforting me as I had dreamt about those moments and Chris comforting Tails too._

_I actually do love to hug. I can't help it. I always like to make new friends but I get really nervous when speaking to them as I am worried that I may say something wrong._

_Anyways, that has been chapter 3 and I can't wait to show and upload chapter 4. I really hope you are enjoying this fanfic, I am really trying my best on this story. I hope everyone stays safe and Happy Autism Awareness day._

_I will see you all in chapter 4. __Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing Out._


	4. Hanging Out And Getting Hurt

**A Special New Friendship: An Authors' Adventure**

**Chapter 4: Hanging Out And Getting Hurt.**

_**Authors Note: **__Hey there. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in, back with the 4th chapter of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. So far, chapter 3 was the best chapter I ever wrote. I even beat chapter 1's word count which is quite good I am so proud of myself. I am loving this fanfic so much and can't wait to write more. This story is FAR from over. In Fact. It is only the start of this adventure._

_Okay, I have to admit, while I was writing this chapter, I was extremely stressed about the virus. And I really miss all my sports and activities. But mostly, I miss hanging out with my friends. I am starting to feel a bit depressed due to social distancing. _

_I hope everyone is coping well with the virus and the social distancing. I am coping not too well and I do miss everything._

_Speaking of that, I've got my Flu shot which is good. I hate needles but this is the first year I was so glad I got my flu shot. I did cry from the pain but i had my Tails plush with me to help._

_It's safe to say that the latest chapter of Chaos on Earth By Stardown was really good that now, that chapter is my number 1 favourite chapter, it was so cool. I want to give Stardown A EXTREMELY huge, big, Ultra, Mega, Super Sonic shout out for all the support he has given me and to this story. Thank you so much. _

_Please go and check out Chaos on Earth. It's my number 1 ultimate favourite fic at the moment. I know I keep staying that but every time i read it, it really makes me happy._

_I want to also give a shout out to my new reader Flubbler, Thank you so much for reviewing for this story. I really love new fans join in at reading._

I am proud to say that this story has over 2,000 views. 9 follows and 9 Favourites. _This story has now reached over 16 reviews which are really good. I want to thank you all for the great support. I think this story is going very well. I would like to thank PersonaFan96 for favouriting this story._

_In this chapter, Cream, Amy, Tails, Chris, Sonic and I will hang out together after I broke down crying because of missing home. I do love soccer and I play it, it is so much fun and also Chris plays soccer too. But, there will be an injury at some point in the story. Also, I uploaded my Easter Special fanfic, Lost In The Crowd and The first chapter of The Mobian Flu Strikes Back and also Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures and they were all hits. I am so overwhelmed by the support by you all. Thank you all so much._

_My Easter was really good and the fic that went along with it. I got 2 reviews for my Easter Special fic, as well as the Mobian Flu Strikes Back. and 3 for my Lost In The Crowd fanfic. I am doing quite well. I have decided to upload one chapter of 'The Mobian Flu Strikes Back' every month like this story so I can work to make sure the chapter are 100% well complete and accurate._

_I am now working on another fanfic called It's Okay To Cry Tails, Which is a scene after Bullies From The Past that was never in the story. That is all I have to tell as I don't want to spoil it. But all I have to say it is extremely emotional._

_I think chapter 3 went very well, thank you for everyone who had reviewed. Including Stardown, Autumn and __Flubbler__._

_This chapter will have an injury, a scene of vomiting. This chapter also may be emotional but mostly, heartwarming. _

_Anyways, enough of me talking and let's get right into the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the end of the chapter so I can share my thoughts about writing this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and their characters. SEGA does!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hanging Out And Getting Hurt.**

One minute of crying because of missing home and now, Me, Tails, Chris, Sonic, Cream and Amy were all playing soccer together. This had really cheered me up and now I was playing with my new friends, Wow, that a great second day in Mobuis, of course, I still miss home but Tails promised that he and the others would do their best to make me more confident and calm.

Tails and Sonic were on my team while Chris and Cream were on Amy's team. My team was winning by 7-5. This was so fun but intense. Vanilla had offered to be a referee for us. Chris and I had taught the Mobians how to play and they got the hang of it.

Tails passed the ball to me and I passed it to Sonic. Sonic stopped the ball with his foot. "Thanks, Olivia," Sonic called and then dashed towards the goal.

Sonic looked over to Tails. "Here buddy!" Sonic called and passed the ball over to Tails who then stopped it with his foot. Tails dashed closer to the goal and then looked at me.

Tails smiled and kicked the ball to me, "Here Liv. You can do this. Just take your time, stay cool and do your best." Tails supported.

I dashed toward the goal, lifted my foot and propelled the ball hard and it went into the goal. I scored the 8th point. I love the number 8.

I cheered loudly. The score was now 8-5. Tails, Sonic and I hi-fived each other.

We then took the ball back to the centre. I was having a thrill of playing soccer with my new best friends. It was the best day ever. Vanilla blew the whistle and Tails passed the ball towards me.

I dashed towards the goal. Amy was running to me but I stopped the ball before I performed a small sidekick which worked and I stopped it with my foot before running towards the goal again. Chris tried to stop me but I kicked the ball backwards so Chris didn't get it and I kicked the ball but Cream managed to stop it.

I looked upset but I still was happy. "I am sorry Sonic. I am so sorry too, Tails." I apologized.

Sonic patted my shoulder. "No worries, pal. We can get it next time." Sonic assured.

I smiled at Sonic's support. He was the one who would cheer his friends up when they were upset or crying.

Tails hugged me. "Don't worry Olivia, No one is perfect, please don't be upset. Let's try again." Tails comforted.

I smiled at Tails too, I was so happy that I was friends with Tails and Sonic. "Okay!" I cheered and got ready.

Cream gave the ball to Chris who passed the ball to Amy who began running towards our goal. Sonic managed to stop her. Sonic, Tails and I began running towards the goal. Sonic then passed the ball to me and then I dashed towards the goal. Chris tried to stop me but I kicked the ball up and then passed him. Chris was surprised by the skill but ran after me. Amy tried to stop me but I kicked the behind me and I turned and kicked it to the side. Amy smiled at my skill.

I smiled back but kept my eyes on the ball. I lifted my foot and kicked the ball and I scored. "YAAY!" I cheered.

The score changed from 8-5 to 9-5! We were winning by 4 points.

Tails gave me a high five and a hug to say well done. "Nice shot Liv!" Tails praised.

I blushed and hugged Tails back. "Thank you so much Tails." I thanked.

Tails gave me a wink in response. "Hey. No worries. You are so good at this game." Tails praised.

We took the ball back the middle and Chris passed the ball Amy who dashed towards our goal. Tails tried to stop Amy but she passed him.

Sonic couldn't stop it in time so Amy passed him, smirking.

Amy raised her foot and scored the goal, I tried to stop the goal but I couldn't stop it in time.

Amy's team cheered and hi-fived her. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

The score was now 9-6! We are ahead by 3. I was getting worried.

Tails noticed this and tried to comfort me. "Hey, Don't worry Liv, we can still win." Tails assured, rubbing my shoulder.

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "Y-You're right Tails," I spoke quietly.

We began to get more and more competitive so we could win the game. We took the ball back to the middle and then the next set started.

Vanilla blew the Whistle and I passed the ball to Tails. "Here Tails!" I yelled and passed the ball. Tails heard me and stopped the ball with his foot before passing it over to Sonic.

Sonic stopped the ball with his foot and thanked Tails. "Thanks, buddy!" Sonic thanked.

Sonic passed the ball to me and I ran to the goal before I passed it to Tails who had scored the 10th point.

I gave Tails a big huge hug to congratulate him. "Nice Shot Tails!" I exclaimed.

After some more goal shooting, it was now 11-11. The game is now tied. It was more intense than earlier. Now we were even more determined to win.

Vanilla blew the whistle and now we were off. Tails passed the ball to Sonic and Sonic ran towards the goal. Sonic passed the ball to me and I stopped it.

Tails waved his arm. "Olivia! To Me! To Me!" He called.

"Here Tails!" I yelled as I kicked the ball towards Tails and he performed and tricky but skilled backflip which shot the ball right into the goal. Tails had scored the 12th point. At this point, we freaked out and cheered loudly. That was the most amazing goal I've ever seen in my life.

"**OOOOOHHHHHHH**!" We cheered and even Chris' team cheered too. Tails' backflip goal had really, really surprised us.

Sonic lifts Tails in a brotherly hug while gently rubbing his head. "Tails! That was amazing, buddy!" Sonic commented.

Chris hugged Tails who began laughing. "That was an epic shot Tails, You're really got the hang of soccer now!" Chris commented. "You are a soccer star."

Tails felt humbled by the praise before turning away. "You really think so Chris. I mean, I've never played soccer before. Do you really think I am a soccer star?" Tails asked.

Chris hugged Tails. "Of course Tails. That backflip goal had shocked all of us and you are very good." Chris explained.

Tails smiled and shut his eyes in joy. I could tell he was overwhelmed, joyful by the attention and compliments. "Oh, Chris... You are making me go red. Thank you for the praise." Tails thanked as his cheek grew even redder from the bashfulness.

I smiled too. "I agree with you, Chris. I nearly fainted when I saw that. And by that, I am not actually going to faint, I was saying that it was so amazing that it really blew my mind." I spoke quickly before I could concern everyone.

Tails giggled before placing his hand behind his head and rubbed it. "Heh heh! Thank you, Chris. You too Olivia. I didn't even know I had that goal in me, I surprised myself." Tails explained. I smiled at this, Tails was so cute when I did that.

We took the ball back to the middle of the field. There actually was still time for one last goal. The whistle was blown and Tails passed the ball towards me.

I dashed towards the goal but Amy accidentally fouled the ball which I had I score a penalty kick.

Tails helped me up to my feet, I was quite shaken. "You okay Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled before nodding. "I-I-I'm okay, I'm okay," I replied.

I slowly walked over near the goal and Tails passed it to me. "Good luck Oliva. It's okay, if you miss it, we'll be still ahead by one. Just take a deep breath, stay calm and try your best." Tails instructed, gently rubbing his hand on my arm.

I shut my eyes, took a deep breath as I heard everyone chant my name. "Olivia! Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!" My friends chanted.

I opened my eyes and took a running start. I kicked the ball as Tails gasped in anticipation. Everything played in slow motion. The ball went straight in the goal and I gasped in joy and fell to my knees. I DID IT! I REALLY HAVE SHOT THAT GOAL!

WE HAD WON! I couldn't believe that I shot the winning point.

Tails ran over to me and hugged me. "Nice job Olivia! You did great!" He cheered.

I laughed loudly and hugged Tails back, shedding tears of intense joy. "I-I-I-I D-d-d-did it Tails! I DID IT!" I sobbed in joy.

Sonic smiled and hugged me too. "You did do it, Olivia. We are so proud of you!" Sonic spoke happily.

Vanilla blew the final whistle which signalled the game was over. We won the soccer game. We all cheered loudly.

Vanilla smiled. "And Olivia's Team won!" She yelled in joy.

Tails, Chris, Sonic, Cream and Amy cheered loudly. "YAAAAY!" They cheered.

Tails ran over to me. "You were so great out there! How did you learn all these astonishing soccer skills, Olivia?" Tails asked rubbing my shoulder.

Amy also ran up to me as everyone else did too. "You were amazing Olivia!" She praised.

Tails else agreed, I was quite humbled by the attention. "I've been playing soccer for nearly my whole life. I love it so much." I explained,

Chris smiled. "You have quite the skills, Olivia. You really are an expert at soccer!" Chris commented.

I blushed. "Thank you, Chris." I thanked, bashfully. I was so happy to have friends. And due to the fact I am at Mobuis, I can still play some of my sports.

Tails then looked at me in concerned and passion. "Are you feeling better now Olivia?" Tails asked as gently as he could.

I smiled a little but was still feeling homesick. "A little better but I still really miss home," I replied.

Tails gave me a big hug to comfort me. "Please don't worry Olivia. We'll get you home, I promise." Tails soothed, rubbing my arm to soothe me.

I smiled before saying, "I know, It's just I am not used to being so far away from home. Because of having autism, It takes me a while to grasp what happened," I explained.

Tails smiled. "I understand Olivia. When I went to Chris' world for the first time, I was really missing Mobuis. In a bit of time of staying at Earth, I began to like it." Tails explained. "Chris was so kind of helping us back home,"

Chris smiled at this. "Yeah, and I made sure that Tails was happy as he was the one who missed Mobius the most. Whenever Tails was upset, I was there to cheer him up and make sure he is happy." Chris spoke. "You can always talk to us when you're sad Olivia."

I smiled. I knew that Tails missed Mobuis more so than his brother and Cream. "Thank you so much for making me feel welcomed here. I am starting to really enjoy my stay." I thanked.

Tails smiled at this. "Oh, it's okay, Olivia. We'll do our best to make you feel comforted here while I find a way to get you home." Tails spoke as softly as his voice will allow it.

I smiled as my heart warmed up even more. Tails was such a very great friend. Or was it more? I could feel myself beginning to have a soft side for Tails.

We then decided to take a break before playing the next game which was a game of tag. Vanilla ran inside and got out 8 water bottles and she gave them to us.

"Here kids. I am going to go back inside as I got some work to do. Please come inside when you are ready." Vanilla spoke.

We all gave a thumbs up. "Got It!" We spoke at one time.

Vanilla then went back inside the house to continue cleaning the house.

Tails softly helped me to sit down as I was so tired. "You alright Olivia?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "Just a bit tired," I replied.

Tails smiled at he wrapped his arm around me. "I know Olivia. We are all tired. Maybe we should go inside soon just get our breaths back." Tails suggested.

"Yeah, not to mention, I am getting quite hungry," I spoke as I began to get very hungry now. I felt my stomach grumble.

Tails noticed this and wrapped his other arm around me. "Hey, why don't we all go inside and have a break before we play a new game." Tails suggested.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "You are right Tails. I am getting quite hungry too." He agreed.

Cream smiled. "I'll go and tell mother that we are all hungry and she can make us some sandwiches and milkshakes." She suggested while running inside the house.

Tails, Sonic and Chris helped me up and we all dashed inside.

"YYAAAAY!" Tails, Chris, Sonic, Amy and I cheered as we dashed inside too and asked for something to eat.

I love milkshakes but unfortunately, I am lactose-free, which means I can't have milk or ice cream. It's tough not to have any but I am managing quite well.

We went inside to have something to eat and drink. We had more sandwiches and yummy milkshakes. I explained to Vanilla that I am lactose-free and luckily, they had lactose-free milk and ice cream and Vanilla made sure my milkshake is lactose-free. I love mint, Chocolate, strawberry and banana flavoured but I wanted banana.

I covered my ears as the 4 blenders inside the house went off at one time.

Once the blenders had stopped, Vanilla had finished plating the sandwiches. She then poured each milkshake into our cups and gave them to us.

"Here you go Olivia, Here is your lactose-free banana milkshake." She spoke and handed it to me along with a salad sandwich.

I smiled at this and began to eat and drink. The Mobians and Chris all had the same sandwiches but had different drinks. Tails had a mint shake, Amy and Cream both had strawberry, Sonic and Chris had chocolate.

Cream was concerned for this as she didn't see this before. "What is lactose-free?" she asked.

Tails happily explained, "Well Cream. Since Olivia can't have lactose, which is a sugar in milk so she has to have lactose free milk which is the same normal milk." Tails explained. "But only, it has lactase which is easier to digest."

Amy also looked confused by this. "Why does Olivia has to have lactose free milk?" Amy asked.

Tails explained further. "Well, Lactose can be difficult to handle if you are lactose-free. Even a glass of milk may cause digestive distress. There symptoms that are included, such as vomiting and abdominal pain." Tails explained further.

Cream gasped as she covered her mouth. "Poor Olivia." She spoke in sympathy.

I looked up and hugged Cream. "Don't worry Cream. As long as I don't have lactose, I will be okay." I assured.

Cream smiled at this. "That's good." She spoke. She was so nice and gentle to me. I loved having the Mobians as my friends.

We continued having our snack but I couldn't finish it. "Miss Vanilla?" I asked.

Vanilla smiled. "Yes, dear?" She asked in concerned.

I hesitated for a second before saying. "I-I can't finish my milkshake and sandwich. I might have it later if okay." I asked. I then passed my sandwich and milkshake to her.

Vanilla smiled before rubbing my shoulder. "That's okay hun, I'll put it in a bag for later and please just call me Vanilla." She said as got out a bag and place my half-eaten sandwich before storing it in the fridge along with my milkshake.

Chris, Tails, Sonic, Cream and Amy finished their milkshakes and sandwiches. We were waiting until our stomaches have settled before going back outside to play some more.

Vanilla smiled and waved at us. "Have fun and be careful." Vanilla spoke as we shouted back with an 'OK!'

* * *

When we got in the yard, we began chatting about the game what we are going to play next. We all decided to play tag as I had not played it since I was 12. Now, this was about to become nostalgic.

I looked pumped to play. "Are we all ready to play tag?" I asked.

Sonic, Tails, Chris, Amy and Cream all cheered. "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all cheered. By the joy they were in, I began cheering as well, I was so lucky to have friends like them. They always put a smile on my face.

Tails decided to be in first. "I am it!" Tails cheered before we yelled and ran away.

After around a few seconds, Tails came after us.

We all scattered off and Tails came after us. Tails giggled before tagging me.

I was now it. This was so much fun. I ran to Cream and tagged her, who tagged Amy. Amy yelped before tagging Chris.

Chris tagged Sonic who then tagged Tails. This went on for a bit, Tails and Sonic kept tagging each other which was funny.

Sonic to get playful with Tails. "Hey, Hey HEY! Chillout buddy!" Sonic chuckles while tagging Tails while his younger friend did the same. I could not help but laugh, I know that Sonic and Tails have a very strong and unbreakable bond. I was so glad that Tails was Sonic's best friend.

Tails then decided to tag someone else and that was me. He began laughing before stopping before running at me. I yelped and ran away but Tails managed to catch up. I was running so fast and also laughing. I was having so much fun.

Tails gently tagged me and ran away. I giggled before tagging Sonic.

I began running away so fast that I didn't notice a rock that was in the ground. This was about to go wrong.

Tails yelped before pointing to a sharp rock had was looking out of place. "Olivia! Look out! You are about to trip over that rock!" Tails warned.

I suddenly tripped over which made all my friends gasp in horror and worry but mostly shock. "OLIVIA!" Tails, Sonic, Chris, Amy and Cream all cried.

"CHAO CHAO CHAAAO!" Cheese called and flew over to me. I felt so bad for worrying Cheese.

I hit the ground hard and grazed my knee, elbow and twisted my foot. I have injured myself. I was so shaken up that I began breathing hard

Everyone gasped before they ran over to me and saw that I was hurt.

Tails knelt down and placed one hand on my back and one on my arm. "Olivia? Are you okay?" Tails asked softly. "You're not hurt are you?"

I felt so much pain hit me and I then began crying from the pain. "I am hurt! I hurt my arm, leg and foot! It hurts so much!" I sobbed.

Tails gasped before he pulled me close in a big and comforting hug. "Shhh, Shh. It's okay Olivia, It's okay, it's okay." Tails soothed.

Chris and Sonic gently took my shoe off and gasped in shock. I knew that I sprained my foot and ankle. "Tails, Olivia has sprained her ankle when she fell too!" Sonic spoke in worry.

Tails looked at my ankle and tried to reach for it but I flinched back in case it was to sore to touch. Tails noticed this and wrapped a tail around me gently. "Shh, It's okay Olivia. I just need to see your foot, Sonic told me that you sprained it. Don't worry, I'll be very, very gentle when I do it." Tails assured.

I relaxed but remained crying from the extreme pain. "OOW!" I sobbed.

Tails was going his best to comfort me. "I know Olivia, I know. I promise you that everything will be okay." Tails soothed and gently broke the hug before gently inspecting my ankle which was definitely sprained. I yelped every time he touched it. Tails gently rubbing my arm before looking at my ankle and foot once more, just to confirm it.

Tails nodded his head firmly. "Hmm. You're right Sonic. She has definitely sprained it. She needs to have iced and needs to be wrapped in a bandage." Tails spoke in a tone that meant he was being serious.

I began to cry again, not just from the pain, but from hearing that my foot and ankle were sprained. I did sprain my ankle one time but I don't know when.

Tails gasped before gently pulling me back in a hug and gently wrapped his tails around me and made sure that they were nice and comfortable so I can be more secure. "Shhh. It's okay Olivia. I am here with you. You're okay, you're okay now. We'll get you some help and patch you up, okay?" Tails assured in a very gentle and kind tone.

Cream began to panic before she ran towards the house. "I-I-I'll g-g-go and grab mother so she can help Olivia." Cream spoke before dashing back inside to grab her mother.

I began sobbing as the pain began unbearably bad. Man, this hurt so much now. "It hurts! It hurts!" I sobbed. "I can't take it!"

Tails gently rubbing my shoulder as well as his tails. This felt nice and comforting but I was still sobbing in pain. "You're okay Olivia. You're okay. I promise you that we'll stay right by you when Miss Vanilla patches you up." Tails assured.

I nodded but I was still crying in pain.

I was crying so hard that Tails noticed I was not breathing normally. My breathing was in quick and panicked breaths so Tails quickly began to soothe me. "I need you to take deep breaths. Deep breath in, and deep breaths out." Tails soothed.

I began to take slow, deep but very shaky breaths to calm down but it only helped a bit.

Tails smiled as he continued comforting me and encouraging me to take deep breaths. "That's it, Olivia, Keep going. You're okay." Tails soothed.

I nodded and took even more deep breaths until I was calmer. But I was still in intense pain.

Amy began rubbing my back too. "It's going to be okay Olivia." She comforted gently.

Cream had returned. "Mother! Mother! Olivia is over here!" Cream cried.

Vanilla ran over to me with a first aid kit and knelt down next to me. "Are you okay Olivia?" She asked.

I shook my head, still crying. "I-I-I-I h-h-h-hurt m-m-my a-a-arm, k-k-k-knee, a-a-a-ankle, f-f-f-foot and elbow!" I sobbed.

Tails looked up at Vanilla. "She had sprained her foot and ankle." Tails explained.

Vanilla rubbed my shoulder gently. "Oh, sweetheart," Vanilla spoke gently.

Tails hugged me more gently to comfort me. "She is also quite shaken." Tails replied. I hugged Tails back, still sobbing in pain.

Vanilla then got out 4 bandages, some tape, a big bottle of hydration peroxide and 6 big cotton sheets.

Vanilla then unpacked everything so it would be easier to get.

Vanilla then poured a small amount of the liquid on one cotton sheets and smiled in sympathy. "Okay sweetheart, this may sting, just try and be very brave." She spoke.

I nodded as I got prepared. Tails, Sonic and Chris all held me close to them.

But as soon as Vanilla touched the graze with the hydrogen peroxide, I began crying harder due to the sharp and very bad stinging. "OOOWWWWWW!" I sobbed.

I tried to hold back from crying but It failed. It really really hurt. I began crying even harder from the pain.

Tails wrapped both tails around me in an assuring way, I shut my eyes and hugged them. "Shhh, Shhhhhhh. It's okay Olivia, it's okay. I know, I know. It's okay now. I promise it will be fast." Tails assured. Tails' tails were EXTREMELY soft and I hugged them, this was like a fluffy blanket but even better and warmer and calming.

Vanilla finished cleaning the graze on my knee and she wrapped placed a cotton sheet on the cleaned graze and wrapped it in a soft bandage and tapped it, she moved over to the grazes on my arm and then elbow, Those hurt the most. I continued to cry from the unbearable pain.

Tails gave me a tight hug. "Shhhhh, Shhhhhhhhh. I know Olivia, I know." Tails soothed, softly rubbing my back to soothe me and make sure I was okay. "It's almost over. It's okay." Tails soothed. "I am here, I am here."

After Vanilla cleaned those grazes, she placed a long cotton sheet on my arm. I held it so it can stay on my arm. Vanilla then wrapped the bandage around my arm and then placed some tape over it. She then did the same with the graze on my elbow.

The last thing to patch up now was my ankle.

Vanilla began to wrap the bandage around my foot and ankle and made sure it was okay.

"Okay honey, I am all done now. " She gently spoke.

I began to feel quite unwell due to the shock from falling over.

Cream looked at me in concern, "Olivia is starting to feel unwell now." Cream explained.

Chris began to feel so sorry for me. "Poor Olivia. She has been through a lot today." Chris sympathized.

Amy was worried. "Let's get Olivia to the couch for her to have a rest." She spoke.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I think a nice rest will make Olivia feel better. And we may need to place a bucket near the couch as she may vomit. What I heard is sometimes when you fall over quite hard, it makes you feel sick and it may make you vomit." Tails explained.

Everyone, especially me got worried about this.

I began sobbing. "No, no no no! I don't want to vomit. Please! I won't be able to take it!" I sobbed.

Feeling bad, Tails gave me a hug and tried to calm everyone else down. "It's okay Olivia. You won't vomit, I promise." Tails reassured. "It is a rare thing to happen."

I smiled and sighed in relief as so did everyone else.

I tried to stand but yelled as a sharp pain from my foot hits me which caused me to fall back down as everyone gasped in shock.

Tails softly held me up and took me in his arm. "Easy now Olivia. You're okay. You're okay now." Tails soothed as he flew inside the house with everyone else following.

Tails lied me on the couch to rest. I moaned as my head began hurting. Vanilla gave me some pills which helped me.

Tails then placed a bucket near the couch in case I start vomiting. Tails then got another pillow and placed my ankle gently on it. He then got an ice pack before placing it on my ankle so it can heal.

Tails slowly came back to me, knelt down and gently stroked my back. "You feeling better Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled and nodded. "A little better. But I am still in pain and I am feeling a bit sick," I replied, starting to feel a little nauseous but it wasn't as bad.

Tails got my Tails plush and passed it to me. "I know Olivia. Just take it easy and try and get some rest. I'll come back to check up on you." Tails spoke.

I nodded before I closed my eyes a bit. I began to feel quite sick and slowly sat back up. "Oh no!" I groaned. The sound of me groaning caused Tails to run back to me.

Tails looked panicked but mostly concerned. "Are you okay Olivia?" Tails asked. "You don't look too well at all."

I shook my head as I felt all queasy. "I am going to vomit," I replied.

Tails helped me up as I began feeling even sicker I could feel the vomit coming and covered my mouth as I began heaving.

Tails picked the bucket up and gave it to me as I began to vomit inside the bucket. I coughed before vomiting in the bucket again. Man! I really was not well.

Tails began to gently rub my back in a very gentle motion as I vomited again. "BLARGH!" I vomited.

I began coughing and vomited once more as I finally stopped. I lift my head from the bucket and placed it on the ground.

I start to cry while covering my face. I was embarrassed about getting sick in the bucket.

Tails wrapped his arms around me as I cried in his shoulder. "Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay Olivia. Please don't cry." Tails soothed. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

I continued crying. I was so embarrassed that I vomited in front of my hero, but mostly my friend. I was mortified too. "I can't believe I vomited in front of you." I sobbed. I felt so upset that I vomited in front of my idol.

Tails rubbed my back and shoulder, trying to make me feel better. "There is no reason to be embarrassed, Olivia. I want to help you. We all want too. We are your friends. You can always come to us when you need comfort or if you're not well." Tails soothed. "And if you want to ask any of us for nothing, please don't be shy to ask."

I began to feel so much better from the heartwarming support from Tails. I then shut my eyes as tears trickle down my cheeks. I then soft something soft around me and opened my eyes to see Tails had wrapped his tails around me. I cuddled them close. Tails smiled as he now knew how to cheer me up.

I smiled. "T-T-Thank you so much for cheering me up Tails." I thanked. I still felt nervous talking but I was getting there and becoming braver.

Tails hugged me back. "It's okay Olivia. You are one of my best friends. I will always be there to cheer you up." Tails spoke.

I smiled at Tails. This young fox, with a heart of gold, is really thinking of ways to make me comfortable and feel welcomed.

I began to feel sick again so I lied back down and pulled the bucket near me. I began Wimpering as my stomach really hurts.

I felt Tails stroking my head to help me sleep. I looked a bit scared. "T-Tails?" I asked.

Tails gently shushed me before stroking my head even more. "It's okay Olivia. This always helps me sleep. Just try and go back to sleep. I will stay right with you." Tails promised.

I calmed down and closed my eyes halfway. I really was getting comfy and safe now.

Tails stroked my head more as I began to feel quite calm from the motion.

I began to feel very drowsily and I began to close fully my eyes and fell asleep...

But I could softly hear, "Sleep well, Olivia and I hope you have a nice rest. I hope you get well soon. We all love you so much." Tails whispered.

While I was resting, Tails and the others began making get-well cards for me and made sure to always check up on me to see how I was doing. I was so happy to have Tails, Sonic, Chris, Vanilla, Amy and Cream as my friends.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** BEST... CHAPTER EVER! WOOO! That concludes Chapter 4 of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure!_

_This chapter was so enjoyable to write and definitely worth a month to work on._

_I love soccer so much and play it a lot. I just haven't played it for a long time because of the virus._

_I did score a plenty goal once. I was so happy when I did._

_Unfortunately, I actually did sprain my ankle once. I was crying and I couldn't move it at all. I was at a trampoline place where I did._

_I can't take extreme pain at all. That was why I was crying so hard in this chapter._

_I am actually am lactose intolerant which means, I can't have milk and any products that contain lactose all the time unless I have lactose free milk. I do love mint shakes a lot but my most favourite flavour is a decider between Banana and chocolate. I try to have lactose free._

_I love tag when I was younger, in fact, I do still love it a lot._

_I actually did vomit once when I fell quite hard. I loved the heartwarming moments of me and Tails. There will be plenty of scenes of me and Tails in this story._

_Yaay! I did beat the last chapter's word count, This chapter was filled with sweet and heartwarming moments of me and Tails._

_I wanted to have Tails be very gentle and affectionate with me in this chapter, learning what Sonic has taught him. Especially the way Sonic strokes Tails' head when Tails was younger to help him sleep. It always makes me sleep too._

_Anyways, This is all I need to say about this chapter._

_I will see you all in June for the next chapter of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure!_

_I really hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Please stay safe my dear readers and wash your hands. Goodbye for now. _

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	5. Surprises, Dinner & Getting Motion Sick

**A Special New Friendship: An Author' Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Surprises, Dinner & Getting Motion Sick.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi there my dear readers. SuperTailsFan0812 and here is chapter 5 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure! I am so hyped to release this chapter as it took so much work to do. I am starting to write ideas on my iPad for the chapters and Just want to inform you that chapter 7 may be quite intense, heartwarming moments and an injury. And then I want to let you all know that chapter 11 will be about my birthday so that chapter will be posted late December and on my birthday._

_Okay, This may sound weird but I am really really liking Lazy Town at the moment and listen to it their songs and episodes almost every day from the last month, I just happen to stumble upon it again and now, I am loving it again. Pixel is my favourite character as he reminds me of Tails. But don't worry I am not leaving Sonic. Sonic is my number 1 favourite show._

_ I think that it's okay to like childhood shows even when we are still getting older. I have watched Lazy since I was 7. I might consider doing a Lazy Town Fanfic one day. The show always will be in my heart._

_Even though I am updating this story every month, I work on the new chapters to make sure they are very professional and good to read. I already am done finished making plans from chapter 6, all the way to chapter 12. Just to let everyone know that this story will have nearly 100 chapters._

_This chapter will be when me, Tails, Sonic, Chris, Amy and Cream have dinner and then Chris, Tails, Sonic and I will go back to Tails' house for the night. But I get motion sick at some point._

_The last chapter was a big hit. Already, I have 10 favourites and followers, over 4,000 views and overall 27 reviews in one day after updating._

_I would love to thank all the reviews from the Last chapter. Thank you Stardown, Autumn, Tails77, Tails81277 and PersonaFan96 for reviewing._

_And Also, Thank you SonicStar1277 for reading and reviewing this story from the very first chapter to this one._

_During last month, I was still stressing about the virus, I can't help it. I am scared that I may get it._

_This chapter might be one of the best masterpieces I ever wrote and may be longer than the last chapter._

Also, I just heard that the Sonic The Hedgehog Movie is starting to make a second movie. You heard me correctly, the sequel is officially confirmed! I burst into tears of joy when I found that out.

_This chapter may even get up to 7,000 words. I really want to try and get up to at least 8,000 or 10,000 words on each chapter._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of this story and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and their characters. SEGA does._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises, Dinner & Getting Motion Sick**

I was just beginning to wake up from my rest and I felt like I was asleep for a few hours.

I began making noises and finally succeeded to sit up a bit.

I felt a hand rubbing my back softly. "Olivia... Olivia. You okay?" Tails asked.

I tried to speak, but I felt so tired. I then felt a hand on my stomach and felt someone helping me up in a sitting position.

I fully opened my eyes and saw Tails looking me with a smile. I hugged Tails tightly as I missed Tails when I was resting. "Tails!" I cried in joy.

Tails gave a rub on the back, sat next to me and hugged me back. "Hey, there Olivia. You nearly slept the whole evening." Tails informed as we broke the hug

I looked happy to see Tails. "I was just not feeling well. I usually sleep for a long time when I feel sick." I explained.

Tails patted my back in response. "I understand Liv. Are you feeling better now?" Tails asked.

I smiled at this. "Yeah, I am feeling a bit better now. Thank you for asking." I replied.

Tails smiled. "Hey, No worries Olivia. Also, I emptied the bucket in case you get sick again." Tails explained.

I smiled at this. "Thank you Tails." I thanked. "You are the best."

Tails smiled and hugged me. "It's alright Olivia." Tails assured. "I will always be here when you are feeling down and need someone there. Sonic had really taught me a lot."

A heard a laugh and made me jolt. "I really taught you well, didn't I buddy." A voice spoke

I yelped before I heard more footsteps approaching me and I looked to see Sonic.

I was so happy to see Sonic here with me, "Sonic!' I cried and hugged him.

Sonic smiled at this. "Hey There Olivia. Are you feeling better now pal?" He asked softly, rubbing my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. I am a bit better now." I replied.

Sonic smiled. "That's good pal. We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Sonic instructed.

I shut my eyes tightly but then felt someone else covering my eyes which made me jump.

I felt a rub on my back and a gentle voice speak. "It's okay Olivia. It's just me. " Tails spoke softly.

I calmed down from Tails' tone and gentleness. I tried to stand with Tails' help, but the pain from my ankle began to hurt badly I screamed in pain, falling back on the couch.

Tails gasped and quickly sat down with me as I shut my eyes as the pain was getting worse.

Vanilla heard my yell and ran over to me. "Olivia? Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head as tears began welling up in my eyes. "I-I-It really hurts so bad!" I cried. My ankle began to hurt so bad and clutched it tightly. Tails hugged me to comfort me, lightly rubbing my back to help.

Tails felt so bad for me. "I know it hurts Olivia, I know it hurts. Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh." Tails soothed.

Vanilla rubbed my shoulder and then went to get a wheelchair which was not used for a long time. Sonic rubbed my shoulder to comfort him and to help ease the pain of my ankle.

Vanilla had arrived back with the wheelchair, it was yellow and blue. "I am back Olivia. You can keep this wheelchair until your ankle feels better." She told.

I smiled and moved over to the wheelchair slowly and carefully so I wouldn't step on my ankle. Tails, Sonic and Vanilla all helped me to the wheelchair, I felt so happy to have The two dearest brothers who would always be at each other's side were my friends.

I shut my eyes as Tails held my hand. I sat down in the seat and placed my feet on the footrests.

I then felt Tails gently holding my hand while covering my eyes as Vanilla rolled the wheelchair towards the table, where I am not expecting to have something waiting for me.

I was deep in thought when I suddenly yelped when I felt Tails' hand on my shoulder.

I then felt Tails placing his head on my shoulder and back to calm me down. "Shhhh. It's okay Olivia. It is just me." Tails soothed.

I got my heartbeat to normal and my body to stop shaking.

Sonic smiled as he got ready. "Okay Oliva, You can open your eyes now!" Sonic instructed.

I slowly, but cautiously opened my eyes and gasped in happiness, delight, shock and disbelief. I could not believe what was in front of my eyes. My friends were so kind to do this for me. There was 6 get well cards on the table, along with flowers and a box of chocolates. The Chocolates that were included had some of my most favourite flavours. I was still in so much shock.

My friends smiled at my reaction. "Hey, Olivia. Do you like our surprise?" Amy asked.

I nodded, still speechless. I was shocked by how they did this.

Cream smiled and hugged me. "We decided to make you get well cards and set you a surprise while you were asleep Olivia." Cream spoke.

Cheese clapped his hands and chirped. "Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

Vanilla smiled and Sonic ran to the store to get you flowers and a box of chocolates too." She said friendly.

Chris smiled. "I am glad you like it, Olivia. It was mostly Tails' idea as he cares deeply cares about you," Chris spoke. "If since you were sleeping, Tails was constantly pacing around and worrying about you that I had to gently calm him down."

Tails smiled and turned red. "Yes. It was my idea to do this as we were all worried about you when you sprained your ankle and you were vomiting too." Tails replied. "I was so worried about you mostly as you are one of my close friends. We all love you, Olivia."

I wanted to speak but couldn't find my voice, I was too shocked.

Tails giggled at my reaction. "I think Olivia is so excited and shocked that she is speechless." Tails spoke to Amy, Cream, Chris, Sonic and Vanilla.

Slowly, I began to get quite emotional. My lips were quivering. My throat was getting heavy. I smiled as tears of pure gratitude welled up in my eyes. I could only look at my friends before I fully broke down crying. I covered my face and sobbed. I really do really really admire all the care, love, affection and support my friends are giving me during my stay in Mobius.

Tails gasped and quickly pulled me into a gentle and hug before gently and carefully rubbing my back. "It's okay Olivia, it's okay, it's alright." Tails soothed.

I turned to Tails with a look of happiness. "I-I-I'm just so happy that you've given me so much support and I really love it," I spoke in joy.

Everyone smiled in joy and picked up their get well cards and got in line.

I decided to read Cream and Vanilla's card first. I picked the part up and read it. "Dear Olivia. You are a special friend to us. We really hope that you can get better quickly. Love Cream and Vanilla." I read.

I hugged Cream and Vanilla. "Thank you Cream and Vanilla. Thank you too Cheese. I love you both." I thanked.

Cream hugged me too and Said, "It's okay Olivia. We are all here for you." Cream responded.

I smiled at Cream. Her support and loving personality was sweet.

All of a sudden, Cheese flew and tackled me in a hug which made me yelp in fright. Cheese began chirping while rubbing his head on me, i began laughing as so did my friends.

Cream smiled. "Wow! Cheese had only done this to me, Tails and Sonic. You are lucky." She spoke.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

Cream translated Cheese's chirping. "Cheese says thank you. He also said that he loves you too." She explained.

I smiled at the cute little thing. Now, i wanted to take care of one like Cream. "I really want to have a chao one day." I explained.

Cream pulled before she gently pulled Cheese away from me.

Amy gave me her get well card. "Here Olivia. I hope you like it." She told me.

I took the card and opened it and read it. "Dear Olivia. I hope you get well. I am excited to get to know you. Love Amy." I read the card.

I hugged Amy tightly, "Thank you, Amy. I really love the card so much." I appreciated.

Amy smiled and hugged me. "I am happy you like your card, Olivia." Amy cheered, happy I liked her get well card.

Chris gave me his next. "Here Olivia." He said, handing me the get well card.

I began to read it out loud. "Dear Olivia. Please get well soon. You are a really nice person and a fun fellow soccer player. I hope your ankle gets fully healed. From Chris." I spoke.

I smiled at Chirs and hugged him. "This is a very great card Chris and I do hope my ankle will be okay." I thanked.

Chris smiled. "It's okay Olivia. I really care about you." Chris answered.

Sonic gave me his card and I began to read the card. "Dear Olivia. I hope you get well soon. Stay strong and keep on running. From Sonic." I read. I smiled at the nice words.

I hugged Sonic. I loved Sonic's get well card. "Thank you so much Sonic. I love it." I told in joy

Sonic smiled and hugged me back. "Hey, no worries Olivia. I will always be here for you when you need it, pal." He declared. "And so will Tails."

I smiled. I decided to read Tails' card last. Tails gave me the card and I began to read it. "Dear Olivia. You and I have so much in common. You are my dear friend like Sonic and I consider you as an older sister. I really hope you get well soon. We all love you as our own family member, Love Tails." I read out loud.

This time. I couldn't help but burst into tears of joy. Tails felt that I am an older sister to him which made me feel heart warmed by all of this. "T-T-T-Th-thank you so much Tails. I-I-I feel the same. You are like a younger brother to me, I care so much about you." I sobbed.

Tails hugged me back and rubbed my back. "Hey, That's okay Olivia. I am your friend and friends will do anything to help their friends." Tails explained.

I continued hugging Tails for a bit before breaking the hug.

I smiled at my Mobian Friends. They were all nice to me and I felt so humbled and heart warmed by their support and friendship.

Tails smiled. "Hey Olivia, We have another surprise for you. You might like what we are having for dinner tonight. Miss Vanilla told me to let you know. We already told her what we would like." Tails explained.

I began to get excited about this. "What is it?! What is it?!" I cried in excitement.

Tails, Amy, Sonic, Chris, Cream and Vanilla giggled at my reaction.

Vanilla smiled. "We are having take out tonight. You can order whatever you want. It is entirely up to you." Vanilla described.

I got very, very, VERY excited as take away chips and other things were so yummy. I hugged Vanilla and thanked her. "Thank You so much." I thanked.

Vanilla smiled before looking at me. "It's okay dear, What would you like?" She asked.

I smiled. "Medium fries, A cheeseburger and a lactose-free banana shake, please." I requested.

Vanilla smiled before writing the border down. "Okay, Olivia. I have everyone else's order all ready, We were waiting for you before I the takeaway shop what we wanted," She spoke.

I smiled at this. Vanilla was the type of mum that would be patient with kids and would always wait until everyone has made their decision.

My stomach began to grumble. Both in hunger and discomfort. Tails noticed this and spoke. "Hey, Olivia?" Tails asked.

I swallowed and looked at Tails. "Y-yeah Tails?" I asked, trying hard not to throw up.

Tails laid a hand on my head and it felt a bit warm. "You still don't look well. Are you feeling okay?" Tails spoke and then asked. "You look like you are going to vomit."

I shook my head. "I still am not feeling well at all," I replied, feeling a bit shaky.

Tails felt worried before he spoke in a serious tone. "Maybe you should rest some more while Vanilla orders our dinner." Tails suggested while handing me a cold water bottle.

I looked surprised but mostly unsure. "A-Are you sure. I don't want too-" I tried to say before Tails gently hushed me.

Tails wrapped an arm around me. "Shhhh. It's okay Olivia. I know you don't want to keep us waiting but it's okay. We will always be patient with you and help you get more confident and braver with us. I will wake you up when dinner arrives. It's okay." Tails soothed.

I sighed before nodding. "Okay Tails. It may help me get better." I finally gave in.

Sonic smiled. "That's it, Olivia. Don't worry. We'll look after you while you rest, I promise." Sonic promised, rubbing my arm for comfort.

Tails rolled my wheelchair to the couch and placed it near the couch. Tails then carefully and gently picked me up before placing my ankle on the pillow and then me on the couch.

I smiled at Tails. "Tails, I just want to thank you for being so nice to me and making me feel welcomed." I thanked.

Tails smiled at this. "It's okay Olivia. We always want to help you. We are your friends. and we want to help." Tails assured.

I smiled at this. Tails was so loyal and gentle, maybe at dinner, I wanted to get to know him a bit and the rest of my best friends.

I nodded before getting comfortable on the couch and slowly began to get very very tired.

I then opened my eyes when I felt Tails stroking my head to help me sleep.

I closed my eyes to go back to sleep until Tails comes to wake me up.

I smiled in my sleep and continued resting. I was so happy to stay in Mobius.

* * *

I began to get shaken awake by a gentle shaking motion and a faint but gentle voice calling my name. "Olivia... Olivia." The voice gently spoke to me.

I slowly began to wake up and I saw Tails smiling at me. "Hi, Tails. H-Has dinner arrived already?" I asked.

Tails nodded. "Yep, it is Liv." Tails confirmed.

I was surprised by How short it was before and after my rest. "That was fast," I spoke, still surprised.

I slowly got up with Tails' help before he helped me into the wheelchair and rolled me to the table where the others were gathered. Plus there were several packets of food and drinks.

I was so hungry. After a long day of playing and sleeping can make you very very hungry. Tails pushed the wheelchair near the spot where a chair was pulled aside and made sure I wasn't in pain and made sure that I was alright.

Vanilla gave each of us our food and then we began to eat it. Oh man, it was so good, I haven't tried Mobius fast food before and it is so good that I have no words to describe it.

I really wanted to get to know Tails, Sonic, Chris, Amy, Vanilla and Cream better but I was still too nervous. I really wanted to ask. We continued eating dinner, it was really good, Now I say that this place will be fun to explore... Well as soon as my ankle heals that is...

After a few minutes, we had finished our takeaway and we placed our rubbish in the trash can.

Vanilla gathered up the plates and began to wash them up. As Vanilla cleaned the plates, we were chatting with each other, I really wanted to start a conversation about my hobbies but I was too nervous still.

When Vanilla finished cleaning the dishes, it was now time for some yummy dessert.

Tails smiled at me. "Hey, Olivia?" Tails asked.

I perked up and looked at Tails. "Yeah Tails?" I asked.

Tails gently laid a hand on my shoulder before rubbing it. "Are you feeling better now?" Tails asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Much better now." I replied, smiling happily. "I wonder what we are having for dessert."

Tails smiled at This. "Something yummy. I actually know what we are having." Tails spoke.

Tails turned and saw Vanilla coming, He quickly turned back to me and spoke, "It is here. Close your eyes, Olivia." Tails told me.

I closed my eyes and waited in high anticipation. I was so excited to see what we are having for dessert. I heard a plate on the table and I jumped in alarm. I began shaking. I could not wait.

I then jolted as I felt Tails's hand on my shoulder. "Okay, Olivia. We are ready for you to open your eyes." Tails advised.

I slowly opened my eyes and I yelled in excitement. It was chocolate, it was fluffy and yummy. That is right, We are having chocolate mousse! Yum! My favourite! Tails told me that Vanilla prepared the chocolate mousse when I was resting. I was excited to have it.

Vanilla smiled and ruffled my hair. I smiled at this. "Thank you Vanilla. This is my number 1 favourite dessert at the moment!" I cried in joy.

Vanilla smiled. "I am glad you like it, Olivia," Vanilla spoke happily.

After Vanilla had finished dishing the dessert, we began to eat it. This was way sweeter than I first thought. I was even jumping in my seat. After around a few seconds, we had finished. After dinner was finished, and dessert was done, it was now time to go back home after letting our stomachs settle down. Vanilla was washing the plates. I wanted to help but because of my ANKLE, I Can't! I just wish I wasn't clumsy when I injured it but I know that getting injured like that can happen to us sometimes.

After around 10 minutes our stomachs had finally finished settling down and now, it was time to go home. I didn't want to go as I was having too much good fun with my new friends. I just really really hope that Amy, Cream and I could go shopping after my ankle gets completely healed.

Sonic gathered up his stuff and told me and Tails, "Okay Olivia, Tails, Chris, It is time to get back home so we can get ready for tomorrow." Sonic explained.

Tails, Chris and I sadly agreed before Vanilla nodded to and gathered my stuff before walking into the night air and sky. The night was amazing, there was thousands and little and big stars. What I heard is that Stars are objects gaining a glowing spheroid of plasma held together by its own gravity. I thought that was really cool

Tails rolled my wheelchair near the X-Tornado and opened both canopies as it was nighttime and he didn't want Sonic to get flung off when The X-Tornado began its takeoff.

Chris looked at Sonic with a smile. "Can I ride behind you Sonic?" Chris asked.

Sonic nodded and gave Chris a big thumbs up making the boy smile in joy. Chris has not seen Sonic since He, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles saved the planet and missed Sonic badly when he had to go back to his homeworld. "You betcha Chris. In fact, you, Tails and Olivia can ask me anything." Sonic confirmed.

I nodded. "Of course Chris. I want to ride behind with Tails." I confirmed.

Tails chuckled before smiling at me. "You can Olivia, In truth, Sonic is positively right. You can ask us anything, whenever you need comfort or you just need a friend to be there for me. Don't worry, We'll always listen." Tails explained to me.

I smiled at Tails. I felt safe, secured and welcomed in the presence of my new friends until I can go back home.

Tails flew in the air and placed my bag in the X-Tornado's passenger seat. Meanwhile, Cream, Amy and Vanilla were gathering around me.

Cream smiled sadly. I could tell that she was about to cry. "See you soon Olivia and I hope your ankle gets better soon!" Cream cried.

I smiled too before I let out a sob before turning away, beginning to cry softly. Oh, man! I didn't mean to do that, I really wanted to be brave around my friends. I don't do so well with goodbyes at all.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Amy's caring face. "Olivia, Olivia. It's okay. Please don't cry or you might make me do it. After your ankle gets completely better, we can go on a shopping spree." Amy assured me.

Cream smiled before Placing her hand on my own. "Yeah, Cheer up Miss Olivia. We can play with you soon. Count on it." She assured.

I smiled as I exchanged hugs with Cream, Amy and Vanilla. "Goodbye. I hope to see you again soon." I cried.

Tails smiled at the heartwarming moment. "Awwww!" Chris, Sonic and Tails all cooed.

I smiled before letting go of Amy, Cream and Vanilla. "See you Cream, Amy and Vanilla. I hope that when my ankle heals. We can hang out with each other." I spoke.

Cream sniffed before putting on a very brave smile. "Bye Olivia!" Cream cried, waving to me as she wiped her eyes that had tears running down.

Amy blew me and kiss and waved goodbye. "Stay safe Olivia and I hope your ankle gets better soon!" She wished.

I smiled and waved goodbye as Tails helped me into the X-Tornado and made sure I was really comfortable and made sure not to flare up my ankle too much. Tails gave me a concerned look which portrayed that he was concerned about my safety. "You doing okay Olivia? You are not in pain are you?" Tails asked gently.

I smiled before nodding. "I am okay Tails. Thank you so much for looking after me during the injury." I thanked.

Tails smiled before going into one of the compartments to grab me an emesis bag just in case I vomit on the way back home, hoping that I won't... Tails opened the bag and handed it to me. "Here Olivia. Use this emesis bag if you feel like you are going to vomit." Tails explained and rubbed my shoulder.

I nodded. "Okay Tails," I replied.

Tails then gave Chris an emesis bag too just in case. "Here Chris." Tails spoke and gave Chris the emesis bag too.

Chris smiled at Tails. "Thanks, Tails!" He thanked.

Tails smiled. "That's okay Chris. I want everyone prepared when we are in the air and you and Olivia mean a lot to me. You are both my friends." Tails explained.

Chris sat in the other compartment behind Sonic. Now, we were all ready to rock and roll.

Once we were all ready, Tails gave all of us a thumbs up before hopping in the pilot seat. "Okay Everyone, stand back!" Tails announced.

Vanilla, Cream and Amy all stepped back to give the X-Tornado some room when the mightly battle plane took off.

I opened my bag and placed my earmuffs over my ears. "I am all ready Tails." I notified.

Tails closed the canopies and turned back to me. "Okay Olivia, Sonic, Chris. Hold on. this may get fast." Tails told us.

I held on tightly, bracing myself for the roar of the loud engine.

Tails turned on the engine which startled me so much that I cried out and I nearly banged my head on the canopy.

Tails gasped before turning back to me immediately. "Are you okay Olivia!?" Tails asked in alarm.

I nodded. "Just startled," I replied.

Tails smiled in relief. "I know it's loud. Hold on Everyone. We are about to take off." Tails announced to us.

Tails pulled hard at the controls and the jet blasted down the driveway in high speeds. I cried out and buried my face in the back Tails' seat and shut my eyes tightly.

Tails turned back to me. "It's okay Olivia, It's okay." Tails soothed.

Tails pulled the control stick and we blasted into the air. Again, I had to bury my face into the seat.

But I was okay when we were levelled and now, we were on our way back home.

Now, we were on our way back home. I tried to hard not to vomit but I began to feel sick a few times but I was okay. But, I was wrong.

* * *

But as soon as we got near home, I really really felt like I was going to vomit. I began to vomit into the bag, coughing after the stream was over. The bag was nearly full.

I vomited 4 times on the way home. Luckily Tails had given me the emesis bag to vomit in.

I lied back against the seat but only to vomit into the bag again.

Tails turned around and gasped. "It's okay Olivia. It's okay." Tails soothed. "We are only a few seconds until we're home."

I nodded and tried hard not to vomit again. We had now arrived home.

I began to feel even sicker as the landing gear was engaged. I began crying as my stomach was hurting so much.

Tails gasped before turning back. "It's alright Olivia. Just hold it in. We are nearly on the ground." Tails soothed.

Once Tails landed the X-Tornado, He made sure the plane was okay before turning off the engines and opened the canopies.

I wiped my eyes as Tails took hold and me and flew out to the ground. Tails helped me out of the X-Tornado and I dropped to my knees.

Chris looked worried. "She is going to vomit Tails!" Chris cried out.

I covered my mouth tightly. "I need a bucket!" I spoke as I tried my best to hold my dinner in but a big wave of intense nausea made me lurch forward. I let out a muffled groan. and I held my mouth tightly as I began coughing, about to vomit everywhere.

Tails ran inside to grab a water bottle and a bucket before sprinting back to me and placed the bucket under me just before I began to vomit into it.

I coughed and vomited harshly again.

Tails rubbed my back gently as I vomited again.

I felt modified as not only Tails was there, Sonic and Chris were also with me also.

"Shhh, You're okay Olivia. It's okay. Just let it out. You're alright." Tails soothed, gently rubbing my back as I vomited again.

I coughed and vomited even harder, coughing again.

I began crying and vomited again.

I coughed and vomited harshly. "M-M-Make it stop!" I sobbed.

Man, this was one of the worst feelings I ever have experienced. My body ached and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I vomited again before coughing. I continued vomiting for 4 minutes, which felt like hours. I was growing more and more tired every time I heaved.

I finally stopping vomiting before I began panting. Oh my gosh... I never vomited that hard in a while. Now I felt a bit modest and red in the face.

Tails was still rubbing my back. "You feel better now Olivia?" Tails asked, giving me a few pats on the back to help.

I slowly shook my head. "A bit better but still not feeling well. I-I-I've never have vomited like that in my life before." I explained.

Tails slowly helped me up while holding the bucket. "I know Olivia. I know. I heard that some people get bad motion sickness. I used to get that but not as bad now. I mean to do still get motion sick. But not as severe." Tails explained.

I was worried about it and decided to talk about it more. "You mean you used to get extreme motion sickness Tails?" I asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, When we were at Chris' world, I had to accelerate the X-Tornado to Full speed, to maximum speed, I felt quite sick that I vomited quite sadly and I had to go home to Chris' mansion where we were staying so I could rest." Tails explained.

I smiled and nodded. I suddenly gagged as Tails quickly passed the bucket to me and I began vomiting again. No! Not again!

I began shaking as I vomited quite loudly, I coughed and vomited again.

I felt Tails rubbing my back and holding my hair back.

I coughed and vomited again.

After around a few seconds. I finally stopped vomited and lifted myself from the bucket with Tails help. Tails gently took the bucket from me.

Tails rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. "Come on Olivia. It's time for bed. Maybe if you get a good night's sleep, you will be much better in the morning." Tails gently assured, rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement. "You are right Tails," I spoke in agreement.

I slowly got to my feet and got into the wheelchair. After making sure I was okay and handing the bucket back to me, Tails wheeled me inside the house with Chris and Sonic's help. I was so happy that Chris was staying with us.

When we got inside, it was straight up to the bedroom to get ready for bed, I was so drained out that I just wanted to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

Chris entered the room with Sonic following.

Tails smiled and hugged his great friend and older brother. I came to hug them too.

Chris then gave me a big hug while Sonic hugged Tails good night.

We both wished each other good night.

Chris gently ruffled Tails' hair. "Good night Tails. I hope you have sweet dreams." Chris wished and hugged Tails, who happily returned it.

Sonic gave me a hug to say good night. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Olivia.

I smiled at Sonic and hugged me. "You too Sonic." I wished.

Tails lets go of Chris and they smiled along with me and Sonic. We then went into a 4-way group hug. We wished each other good night.

Sonic and Chris smiled and left the room, leaving me and Tails alone. Once the two left the room, We began getting ready to go to bed.

As soon as we brushed our teeth and put our pyjamas on, it time to go to sleep. Tails was making sure my ankle was nice and comfortable and making sure it was elevated.

"We got a big day tomorrow. We need to get some shopping done for food and some other things we need." Tails explained.

I nodded. "Okay Tails. I just hope my ankle can feel better too." I declared before praying that my ankle will be better by the morning.

Tails smiled, "No worries Olivia. I am sure it will be better by then." Tails assured.

I then gave Tails a big hug to say goodnight. Tails gave me a returning hug. "Good night Tails. I really hope that you are sweet dreams." I wished.

Tails smiled. "You too Olivia." Tails wished. "Good night Olivia."

We broke the hug before Tails tucked me in again.

I closed my eyes to go to sleep. Man, I was so exhausted. I began to really fall asleep now.

I woke up with a start when I felt someone stroking my head and saw Tails. "T-T-T-Tails?!" I yelped quietly.

Tails smiled and continued speaking in a gentle tone while stroking my head. "Shshshhhh. shhhhhh. It's okay Olivia, I am right here with you. You can go back to sleep. I will be right there if you need anything during the night," Tails soothed.

I felt Tails stroke my head to gently lull me to sleep like when Sonic did to him when he was such a cute and young kit. By the time, the clock hit 8:08, I began yawning and slowly closed my eyes.

I fully closed my eyes and fell asleep as soon as I got very warm and cosy into the bed. I had a bucket by my side while I was asleep and I knew that Tails had placed it there in case I do vomit in the middle of the night. I really do hope that I have a better day tomorrow.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, That concludes chapter 5 of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventures. _

_Okay, This author's note may be very very long so just be prepared._

_Yaaay! This chapter turned out better than I first thought it was going to be. I love the emotion, personality and characters being great to me in this chapter I really felt like this chapter was written quite well._

_For this chapter, I thought to start it off with a bang and I thought that I would wake up with Tails' help. I then wrote Tails greeting me with a hug._

_I then wanted to have the gang make me get well cards and buy me chocolates and flowers. I decided to write every card and personally, I liked Tails' mostly._

_Before some more rest, I wanted to write that Vanilla was ordering take away food and they were waiting for me._

_I then added some more rest time for a little bit longer before dinner time had arrived. For dessert, I wanted to write when Tails already knew what we were having and surprises me with it._

_I wanted to add when the characters and I have Chocolate mousse as dessert for a reason. And that reason is that I do really really love chocolate mousse. It is also much very good, I had it at my year 5 camp one night. I really really loved going to camp. I went on a giant swing which I had trouble pulling the string and when I finally did pull the string, it really freaked me out._

_I then wanted a scene when Tails, Sonic, Chris and I say good night to Amy, Vanilla and Cream. And me seeing all the stars. When we took off back home, I wanted Tails to hand me and Chris an Emesis bag in case._

_This by far is the best chapter I've ever had written. I felt like this is the most effort I really put into a chapter. _

_I loved the emotion when I got motion sick and Tails comforting me before telling me about when he used to get motion sick. I wanted to have some kind of reference to my stories. If no one got that reference then it is from chapter 15 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_I did get quite motion sick when I was at Sea World in 2016 when I was on a helicopter but I didn't vomit. It was bad enough that I had to take a break before going on more rides. Sea World is at the Gold Coast if anyone is wondering. It is my favourite theme park. SpongeBob and other characters have Meet and Greets. SpongeBob is my favourite. I went to the Gold Coast again in 2018 and when SpongeBob came at 9:00 meet and greet I was so excited. In fact, on the last day, When I saw SpongeBob, I gasped and I screamed so loudly and I cried loudly in joy as the last day made the meet and greet special._

_I wanted to have a scene when Tails, Chris and Sonic wish me goodnight._

_I do really really really really hope that everyone is coping well with the COVID19 virus and always keeping safe from it. I have done quite so many fun things in lockdown. Like watching Shows I've haven't seen in a while._

_During this time during the virus, I am starting to binge-watch LazyTown, Which is a show that I loved dearly since I was 7 years old. I am loving the series so much and in my opinion, I think it's okay to relive to watch your childhood shows. I can tell you a fact which happened in 2018 during my formal. The song We're Number One was played there. I am being serious it really did play and I was dancing to it so hard. I was dancing so much I was laughing too as I didn't expect the song to play. Also, the characters are fun to copy and see. In fact, Pixel is so cool that he reminds me of Tails since Tails invents gadgets too just like Pixel._

_I have also found the music for the disco from LEGO Star Wars The Video Game on the 18th of May around 8:00 before I went to bed and I say I was an emotional wreck when I heard it after a long time and I was trying to find it since 2009… So it would have been 11 years and not 12. The reason is I had so much great time on the game too. Not only that game but I used to play Lego, Indiana Jones, too._

_Anyways, I really hope that everyone had enjoyed this chapter and see you on the 2nd of July for chapter 6. I hope you all stay safe, keep washing your hands, drinking plenty of water and I will see you in the next chapter._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	6. New Day, Morning Tea and Shopping Spree

**A Special New Friend Adventure: An Author's Adventure.**

**Chapter 6: ****New Day, Morning Tea and Shopping Spree**

_**Author's Note: **Hello my dear readers. I, SuperTailsFan0812, am back with the 6th chapter of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This chapter will mainly focus on me, Amy, Cream and Vanilla. But Tails, Sonic and Sonic will appear at the start of the chapter. And then Amy, Cream and Vanilla nearly all the chapter._

_This is my longest chapter yet! With over 7,169 words!_

_I still can't believe I managed to get up to 7,000 words in the last chapter and it was quite a great feeling knowing that you can write longer chapters. When I first joined the website, all my stories contained 2,000 to 6,000 words. Soon after, less than 3,000 words. My longest story in one go is the Missing X-Tornado with over 19,000 words. My shortest one was Overcoming Shyness._

_I think these chapters are doing good, and getting longer too. Like the last chapter had over 7,000 words which is my new word record. I may try and get up to more than 7,000 in this chapter and next._

_Also, I bought LEGO StarWars on my iPad and now I can relive my childhood. YAAAAY! It is for free but you have to purchase some things to get the full game so I did that and now, I am reliving my childhood. I have nearly finished the whole game now and it is SOOO much fun. My favourite Character is Yoda as He is the character who had faster moves when attacking the enemies and Also, I really like his personality too. I also like the yellow droid. I like when he says, Roger Roger!_

_I just want to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and I really really really want to give them all a huge thank you for the support. These include:__ Stardown__, PersonaFan92, Autumn, __Flubbler,__ Tails77, Tails81277 and SonicStar1277._

_This will be the first chapter that Tails, Chris and Sonic will not appear as much as me, Amy, Cream and Vanilla. This will also be one of the chapters that I will be spending time with the girls. In this case, morning tea and shopping._

_Just a quick update, I am going very well in the virus and some of the restrictions are starting to ease now and everything is slowly going back to normal._

_Last month, I had been still working on It's Okay To Cry Tails. It may be one of the stories that I've written so well. But Unfortunately due to reasons, I've delayed it until further notice, I am so sorry. :(_

_I think the last chapter went very well. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. It really is so much fun as it can express my dream._

_I still am a huge enthusiast of Lazy Town. And am viewing each episode on Youtube and its so much enjoyment. Sometimes I would loudly sing the songs too. I just love the show dearly. I am still writing a story when I met the Lazy Town characters and be friends with them but won't be posting it here. It will be like a personal story only on my iPad. I like Pixel and Stephanie the best. Something funny is I used to have a crush on Pixel for some reason. I think it may have been his personality and looks._

_ My favourite episodes are Many of the episodes Pixel is mostly is there, But in season 3 I like Little Pink Riding Hood as I love how Pixel assures Stephanie after they got the sound back on. I love when Pixel says, 'I got you I got you, It's gonna be okay.' I like the British version a bit more. As it sounds more gentler and more assuring. While in the Britsh, 'We got you, we got you! It's going to be okay!'_

_I have also been binge-watching Madagascar 1, 2 and 3. My favourite characters are Marty and Alex as they are very best friends. Marty is especially my favourite as he is like me in ways. I really want to meet Chris Rock, his voice actor. Marty is such an awesome character. I think I remember having a crush on Marty too. I may write a Madagaser story on this website eventually. And also a personal one on my iPad like my Lazy Town one. I also really really like Stefano too. I actually posted a poll on my profile considering if I should write a Madagascar fanfic or not. I want to try and write different franchises too, not just Sonic._

Also, During this time, I've been working on a secret project. It is going very very well.

_I still can't believe how successful this story is going. To be honest, when I was first on this website, I didn't want to share a self-inserted because I was worried that I would be judged but seeing all the support and encouragement from my readers made me want to really keep on writing for this story._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And will chat at the end of the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and their characters. I don't own Chris either. SEGA owns them and 4kids TV. I only own me._

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****New Day, Morning Tea and Shopping Spree****.**

I didn't know what time it was, but I was being shaken awake by a very gentle hand and a soft voice calling out to me. "Olivia, Olivia, It's time to take up." the voice softly called me.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Tails looking at me with a gentle smile.

Three days had passed since I sprained my ankle. During the days after having dinner at Cream and Vanilla's, Tails, Chris and Sonic were taking extra care of me while I was still healing from my injury. I was so glad that Tails, Sonic and Chris were really helping me.

The day after I sprained my ankle, Tails, Chris, Sonic and I went to the grocery shop to pick up some things, We then went to the pharmacy to pick up a few things or both me and Tails. We then went to the playground to play. Even though I am an adult, I still loved to play on the playground. We stayed for an hour before coming home to have dinner which was steak with chips and veggies, It was really good. Tails had made sure that my ankle was nice and comfortable and okay when it was bedtime.

I still was too shy to tell my friends about me. Once I felt more safe and comfortable, I then will let them know all the things I love and about me.

The next day, We went over to visit Amy, Cream Vanilla and played some games with them. We then travelled to the Emerald Hill cafe for lunch together and that was super duper fun! We later travelled back home to have a rest and then went to clean up before we had dinner which was chilli dogs like my first day on this planet. Then it was movie night and then bed.

On the third day, Tails surprised me and Chris by having breakfast at a cafe where we never been and I say, it was a very good surprise. Just after breakfast, we went somewhere special. By then, my ankle was much better, but I was still in the wheelchair which I didn't mind at all. The place was extremely beautiful. We then went somewhere else to have lunch and finally came back home for rest time, and I helped Tails fix the planes. I told Tails that I really wanted to fly a plane. Tails told me that he will teach me soon. After that, We had dinner and watched Some TV before we went to bed.

I smiled before hugging Tails. "Hey, Tails." I greeted.

Tails smiled and hugged me back. "Good Morning Olivia." Tails greeted. "Chris and Sonic are already awake. Breakfast is almost ready." He told me.

I smiled. I grabbed some clothes before cleaning up and getting dressed.

Tails helped me do my hair and now I was ready. Tails gently took hold of my hand and helped me into the wheelchair and made sure I was okay.

I grabbed my backpack and placed my phone, earmuffs and iPad in it before Tails pushed the wheelchair into the kitchen where Chris and Sonic were.

I gasped when I saw what Sonic was making. "Oooh! Pancakes!" I cheered. "Aww, you guys!"

Tails smiled at this. "I knew how much you love Pancakes Olivia. We wanted to surprise you." Tails explained.

I smiled. "Thank you so much Sonic, Tails and Chris. I love you all." I thanked.

Chris smiled as Tails rolled the wheelchair next to him before helping Sonic serve breakfast. "Good morning Olivia. How are you this morning?" Chris asked.

I smiled at this. "I am very good, Thank you for asking." I thanked.

I then looked a bit troubled, "Hey Chris. I am sorry if I was terrified by you. I was just really scared of what you would think me of having autism. And I was worried if I was getting in the way" I admitted.

Chris gave me a gentle hug. "Of course I like you, Olivia. And everyone is special and unique no matter how different they are. You are one of my best friends now. And you are not in the way, in fact, we make a very excellent friendship with Sonic and Tails." Chris explained. I couldn't help it, tears fell from my eyes in extreme joy.

Tails smiled. "Please don't say that Olivia. You are very special to us and we'll do anything to help you stay safe, comfortable and okay." Tails told me.

I beamed in response, Tails was the kind of child who wouldn't let his friends beat themselves up and I really really really adore it. "Thank you so much Tails. I really do love all the support that you've been giving me." I thanked.

Tails smiled and hugged me. "It's alright Olivia. That's why we are here with you. Friends will help each other no matter what situation. And you are my best friend." Tails explained with a cheery tone.

Sonic nodded after plating out the pancakes and plates. "Tails is right Olivia. You can count on us to keep you safe." Sonic declared.

I smiled at the support. Tails, Chris and Sonic really true best friends. I was wondering if my ankle was completely healed.

I smiled. "I really want to try and see if my ankle is recovered today," I explained.

Sonic smiled before he suggested something. "Hey, Why don't we test that after breakfast," Sonic suggested.

I smiled and nodded determinedly. "That sounds like a great idea," I responded.

We sat down to eat our pancakes and talked during breakfast. Tails poured me some lactose-free chocolate milk that he made up for me. I smiled.

Tails grinned. "There are different flavours I made. There are chocolate like this one, strawberry and Banana." Tails explained.

I smiled at this. Tails really knew how to make me happy. "Thanks, Tails. You're the best." I thanked.

Tails giggled. "You are going to really really enjoy what we have in store for you today." Tails spoke in happiness.

I smiled and urged him to tell me more. "Could you tell me what it is?" I asked.

Tails smiled at my eagerness. "I am sorry Olivia, I may spoil the surprise if I did tell you and I really want it to be a surprise. but I tell you after breakfast." Tails explained.

I beamed and nodded. "Oh alright, Tails." I finally gave in.

We continued eating our breakfast, it was so good. In a few seconds, we had finished breakfast. The pancakes were so yummy.

After breakfast, Tails and Sonic washed the dishes while Chris and I were putting them away. Team Work always makes the Dream Work.

Once we were finished, Tails smiled at me with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready Olivia?" Tails asked as he and Sonic held my shoulders gently.

I nodded. "I am ready Tails." I nodded.

I slowly got on my feet with Sonic's and Tails' guidance. After adjusting myself, they slowly let me go. I then took a few steps and found out that my ankle was completely healed.

I got excited, now that my ankle is healed, I can run around and play with my friends. "YAAAAAAAAY!" I cheered a bit too loudly which scared some nearby Flickys and caused them to fly away. Chris, Tails and Sonic were stunned by my excited but hugged me in celebration.

Sonic began chuckling."I think you scared the Flickies away." Sonic chuckled.

I became red in the face. I didn't mean to do that but I get super excited due to my ADHD. "Oops!" I spoke bashfully.

Tails smiled and patted my back. "No need to be sorry Olivia. It's okay to get excited." Tails spoke gently.

I smiled. "You're right Tails." I agreed.

I then have forgotten that Tails had told me about our day today. I slowly summoned up my courage. "H-H-Hey T-T-Tails?" I asked, still a bit nervous.

Tails smiled and laid his hand on my arm. "You can tell me anything, I won't get mad, I promise." Tails gently urged.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "You told m-m-me that you have s-s-something s-s-special planned o-o-out today. Is it a-a-alright if y-y-y-you could t-t-t-tell me what it i-i-is."

Tails smiled before explained. "Yes, Olivia. I can tell you now. Vanilla rang me while were you still asleep and she wanted to know if you would like to go to her house and for morning tea and after that, shopping." Tails explained.

I became excited. I really needed brand-new clothing to wear. The best thing is I have Amy, Cream and Vanilla coming with me and we can buy whatever we wanted and spend some time with them.

I nodded and jumped up and down in pure excitement. This was the chance to spend more time with Amy and Cream. "Yes please!" I spoke in excitement.

Tails smiled before he got the phone and called Vanilla. "Hello, Vanilla. Olivia told me that she would love to do that. Alright. Okay. We'll be at your house soon. Wait? You can pick her up? Okay, Thank you so much. We'll get her ready. Okay then. Bye." Tails spoke into the phone and chatted. It took Tails a few seconds before he hangs up the phone.

Tails smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "I called Vanilla and she said that she'll tell Amy and Cream." Tails explained,

I smiled. "Okay Tails. I do need more clothing too. I can use this time to bond with the girls." I told the happy trio.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. Amy told me that she misses you. She will be excited to see you." Sonic explained.

Chris smiled. "And So will Cream and Cheese." He agreed.

While we were getting ready, I was just finishing my chocolate milk.

Tails smiled before handing me something. "Here Olivia. I hope this will be enough." Tails spoke.

I smiled as I recognised it as money but I took the money. "Thank you Tails-" I started but was shocked.

I did not know how much many there was and I gasped in shock and then began choking on my chocolate milk. I coughed harshly.

Tails gasped before guiding me to the sink and helped me get rid of the milk stuck in my throat. After a few seconds, I coughed the milk out.

I panted for a minute, trying to catch my breath as Tails rubbed my back.

I finally regained my composure and cried out, "$1000,0000?! H-How d-d-did y-y-you g-g-get s-s-so m-m-m-much m-m-m-money?!" I blurted out, shocked by the amount.

Sonic smiled. "Since Tails builds so many inventions and fixes them, He earns money from it," Sonic explained.

I smiled and placed the money in my purse. I gave Tails a hug as tears welled up from the compassion Tails gave me. "Thank you Tails. This is too much money. Are you sure I am allowed to have it?"

Tails smiled and hugged me back. "No worries Olivia, It is all yours, You can spend whatever you want. And most important, stay safe and have fun." Tails spoke to me, lightly ruffling my hair.

The doorbell rang and Tails went to answer it. It was Vanilla.

Vanilla smiled. "Morning Tails. How are you today?" She asked. "Cream and Amy are all in the car waiting."

Tails smiled at the nice greeting. "Good morning miss Vanilla. I am going excellent. Olivia has been very very excited and giddy all morning. She is so happy that she gets to hang with Amy and Cream today." Tails spoke.

I came running down with my backpack and everything. "Hey, Miss Vanilla. I am all ready to go. I have been very very excited to go." I spoke in excitement.

Sonic and Chris came over to the door too. They both embraced me into a hug. "I hope you have fun, Olivia." They both wished at the same time.

I smiled brightly and hugged them back. "Thank you, Chris, Thank you Sonic." I appreciated.

I hugged Tails to say goodbye. "See you Tails. I hope you have a nice day. I may be back around 2:00 this afternoon." I spoke.

Tails gave me a ruffle on my head and I giggled at this. "Okay, Olivia. Just promise me that you stay safe and have a fun time." Tails wished.

I smiled and released the hug. "Don't worry, I will stay safe. See you Tails!" I waved and ran to Vanilla.

"Bye Olivia! Have a great time!" Sonic, Chris and Tails cried, waving to me.

* * *

Vanilla took my head and lead me to the car. "It is such a pleasure for you to join us this morning. Amy and Cream had been talking about it all morning and are very very excited to hang out with you." Vanilla spoke.

I smiled. "I've been really really looking forward to Today, I got very very excited when Tails told me about it," I explained.

Vanilla and I arrived at the car and opened the door for me, I was tackled in a hug by Amy and Cream. "Ahhh!" I yelped in fright.

Amy smiled and loosened the hug. "Sorry, Olivia. We missed you so much!" Amy spoke.

I smiled. "I-It's alright. Just wasn't expecting it." I said.

Cream smiled. "How have you been this morning?" Cream asked, smiling at me.

I smiled in return. "I have been very excited this morning. I am so excited to go shopping with both of you." I replied.

Cream and Amy smiled. "Us Too!" They spoke together in unison.

Vanilla pulled out of the driveway and drove to her house.

Now we were on our way to Vanilla's house.

We were bored so we began to start chatting with each other.

Cream smiled and asked, "Hey Olivia?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Cream?" I asked.

Cream looked at Cheese and then asked, "Do you have any pets back at your home?" She asked.

I smiled. "I have two cats named Twinkle and Gemma. Twinkle is a ragdoll and Gemma is a tortoiseshell." I explained.

Amy smiled. "That is good." She spoke.

I looked at Cream and asked. "Hey, Cream? Is there a chance that I could raise a Chao?" I asked.

Cream smiled and hugged me. "Of course you can Olivia." She confirmed.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you so much." I thanked.

Cream smiled. "It's okay." She spoke.

Now I wanted to ask something. "Hey Cream, Amy. How long have you known each other?" I asked.

Amy smiled and wrapped an arm around her best friend. "I first met Cream when Sonic saved Vanilla when she was taken by Eggman. We started hanging out with each more and she and I connected like Sonic and Tails and I love her as a younger sister." Amy explained.

I smiled at this. Amy and Cream were so cute together and I could tell that they are very best friends like Sonic and Tails. I then thought of my bestest friend in the world back home. I missed her so much and wished I could tell her what's going on.

Amy placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Olivia? You seem kinda sad." She gently asked.

"Chao, Chao, Chao?" Cheese asked.

Cream translated for me. "Cheese asks why you are sad." Cream explained. "I am worried about you Olivia. Could you please tell us what happened?"

I wiped away the tears from my eyes, sniffing a bit. "I am sorry Amy, Cream, Cheese. I just still really miss home." I explained.

Amy and Cream felt so bad for me. "We know Olivia. Tails will find a way. He is a talented young fox." Amy soothed.

I could not hold it in any longer and began to sob while covering my eyes with my hands, I just hoped that everything would work out.

Amy and Cream both embrace me and I felt Amy gently rubbing my back.

I took my hands away from my face and looked at Amy and Cream who were both hugging me tightly to assure me. "R-R-R-R-Really?" I asked, still sobbing.

Amy and Cream smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Count on it!" Amy and Cream spoke at once.

I smiled at this and stopped crying. Amy and Cream are such great friends. "Aww, you guys are making me blush. Thank you both so much!" I spoke softly, trying not to cry again.

I looked out the window and saw a familiar house. We were nearly at Vanilla's place.

Cream and Amy smiled. "You don't know how much we missed you, Olivia," Amy spoke and gave me a gentle nudge.

I smiled. "I really missed you guys too," I spoke, wiping a tear from my eye.

We had finally arrived at Vanilla's house and I got my backpack and things out of the car. Vanilla pulled up in the drive and turned the engine off.

Vanilla opened the door for me. And Amy and Cream helped me out of the car.

Amy and Cream both held my hands and went inside the house with Vanilla leading us..

I placed my backpack near the table.

Cream giggled as she gently pulled my hand to the table. "You are going to love what we have prepared for you." Cream stated softly.

I giggled too and got onto the seat next to Amy and Cream.

Cream covered my eyes and Amy held me steady.

I heard some plates and cups on the table before a bigger sound came which was kinda familiar.

Cream smiled. "Okay, Olivia. You can open your eyes now!" Cream notified.

I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped in joy. I love what I saw. There was tea and strawberry cream cake.

"WHOA!" I gasped. "Who made the cake?"

Cream giggled at my reaction. "I did. Ella taught me how to do it back on Chris' world." She explained.

I smiled and cheered. "This looks so good!" I cheered.

Vanilla poured me, Cream and Amy some tea and gave us a piece of cake. This was the best morning tea I've ever had.

I instantly loved it. I really really loved it. "MMM! This cake is SO good!" I exclaimed in joy.

Vanilla smiled and ruffled my hair. "I am glad you love it Liv," Vanilla spoke.

We took our time finishing our tea and cake. After a few minutes, we had finished.

Vanilla cleaned the dishes while Amy and Cream got their things ready for the shopping spree.

When Vanilla had finished with the dishes, Amy and Cream were ready to head to the mall.

Vanilla smiled at us. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I smiled. "YEAAAAAH!" I cheered.

Amy and Cream cheered too. "We are ready too!" They cheered.

Vanilla, Cream, Amy and I headed out the door and to the car.

We strapped ourselves in and now were ready to go.

Vanilla started the engine. "Okay girls. Here we go!" She spoke before pulling out of the driveway and to the mall.

I began chatting with the girls to pass the time.

* * *

We had arrived at the mall by 10. I could hardly wait for this.

Vanilla found a parking spot and dove into it. Vanilla slowly parked the car before turning off the engine.

Amy and Cream helped me out of the car and I gathered my backpack, purse and placed my earmuffs over my ears.

We then walked inside the mall together. There were so many stores and places to go.

"Hey, Olivia? Where do you want to head to first?" Amy asked.

I smiled. "The toy shop, please and then the cooking shop," I replied. "I want to get Tails and Sonic something to express my gratitude and looking after me."

We decided to go to a toy shop first. I really wanted to get something for Tails. I knew he loved planes so I really wanted to get him a plane model. We dashed to the shop and gasped. The place looked so cool.

I saw something I knew Tails liked. It was a large model plane kit, way more advanced. I looked at the price and it was around $30. I got out my purse and took out the correct amount of money and l paid for the kit. I then placed the kit into a hug but I then wanted to get Chris something. I then turned back to the toy and picked something nice for Chris. it was an Amazing model kit for a rocket ship. I really hoped that Chris likes this.

I picked the set up and looked at the price and saw it was $30. I then paid for it.

I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I thanked and collected the kit in a bag. Amy and Cream were finishing looking and got what they wanted.

"Have you got what you wanted Liv?" Cream asked.

I smiled. "Yep. I just hope Tails will love it." I confirmed and then prayed.

Amy smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Knowing Tails, He will love it." She assured.

"Yeah." Cream agreed as Cheese chirped at the same time.

Amy smiled. "And Chris will love his gift too," Amy assured.

Cream cheered. "Yes, he will." She assured.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped and flew on top of my head and hugged it.

I couldn't help but feel kinda fuzzy inside. "Aww Cheese!" I spoke and hugged the Chao back.

Cream smiled and giggled. "That's his way of saying 'I love you, friend.'" She explained.

The Chao nodded his little head and flew over to hug me. I gently hugged the Chao back and I couldn't help it but cry softly. "Aww thank you so much Cheese. I love you too." I whispered;

Cheese chaoed in reply. "Chao, Chao Chao Chao!"

Cream smiled. "Cheese said. 'It's okay.'" She explained.

I smiled before releasing the Chao.

I turned to the girls before asking, "Hey Amy, Cream, where do you wanna go next?" I asked.

Cream smiled. "The cooking shop next, I want to get some equipment when Vanilla teaches me and Amy to bake." She explained.

We ran to the cooking area next. It was big too and had so much in there.

I saw a chilli dog maker. I yelped loudly in joy and accidentally caused some people to look at me.

Amy ran over me. "Are you okay Olivia?" Amy asked.

I smiled and showed Amy what I saw. "I know Sonic loves Chilli dogs and I saw this and wanted to get it for him," I explained.

Amy smiled and gave me a hug. "Sonic will love this." She spoke.

I smiled too. I could wait to give them the gift.

We went around each aisle, picking up equipment to have a look and making our decisions.

I got everything I needed, so as did Amy, Cream and Vanilla.

We paid for the things and then exited out of the store, looking around the mall to see where we wanted to go next.

I saw a stand-up shop which was like a gift wrapping area. This was a perfect time to wrap the gifts up.

After about 5 minutes, the gifts were wrapped up. They even had Chris', Tails' and Sonic's names on the gift for them.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked and placed the gifts in my gift bag.

Cream looked at Amy. "Miss Amy, where do you want to go now?" She asked.

Amy smiled. "The makeup shop," She replied.

We ran over to the store. There was a few things I wanted to buy. Just like in the cooking shop, we went to each aisle to see what was there.

Amy, Cream and I picked out what we wanted which was kinda not much as I didn't use makeup that much.

We took them to to the checkout and paid for them.

We exited the store. I saw a store I wanted to go, to the clothing shop.

I jumped and up and down and pointed to the clothes shop. "Clothes shop! Clothes Shop!" I cheered.

We ran really quick to a clothes shop. This is the shop that I am most excited about.

We looked in each aisle for the right clothing.

I picked out a few dresses to try on, along with some shirts, pants, shirts and other things

I took a red dress and looked at the size which was my size and grabbed it.

I picked a few clothes and tried them on. This was so much fun. I chose a dress that was yellow and tried it on and it was a perfect size. I then tried on a blue one and it was good to go too.

I tried on a red one and thought it was so good on me. This shopping spree was so fun.

I tried some more dress on and I loved those but were not my style so I put them back.

I loved the yellow one the best.

The dresses I chose were the red one with a cute strap, a yellow one that was short-sleeved with a nice design, a pretty blue one, an fire orange coloured one and a pink one.

The shirts I loved were a short-sleeved one that was yellow. A blue shirt with a nice pattern and a red cool one and others. But the one that looked the best on me was a yellow shirt with a nice design.

I also got some other clothing such as stockings, shoes, scarfs, pants and other clothing.

Now I was ready to check out. Amy and Cream were holding so many clothing and I thought I brought many.

I paid for mine and they were placed in 4 bags.

It was now 1 and now it was nearly time to go, I was beginning to get tired right about now.

We went to one last store, which was a dress shop that sold very very special dresses for galas, formals and parties.

We looked every single part, picking dresses that are my size and ones I really liked.

I tried on so many dresses, perhaps about 10 dresses until I found the right one. I didn't choose just one, I choose 3. The first one was a long and poofy red one with a nice design. It had short sleeves. The second favourite one was a blue dress. It is very very pretty but the one I loved is an orange and yellow dress, it was so puffy, like a real party dress.

I brought some shoes to go with them too.

We exited the store and walked back where Vanilla parked the car.

We were on our way back home now.

We began chatting about today.

* * *

When we got back to Vanilla's We had lunch.

We got out of the car and went inside. I placed my backpack on the ground.

We then got our shopping out. I placed all of my shopping near my backpack.

We all gathered at the table and chatted some more.

Vanilla turned to us. "Hey girls. We are having chips and sandwiches for lunch today." She told Amy, Cream and I.

Amy, Cream and I became so excited that we cheered. "YAAAAAAAY!" We cheered.

Vanilla smiled and asked, "What would you all like to drink?" Vanilla asked.

"MILKSHAKES!" We all cheered at the same time.

Vanilla laughed and asked, "Okay, okay, calm down. What flavour would you like?" She asked.

I smiled and made up my mind. "Chocolate!" I cheered.

"Strawberry!" Amy and Cream shouted at once.

Vanilla smiled before going into the kitchen and prepared lunch.

Amy and Cream smiled at me.

We began chatting some more while lunch was being cooked.

Vanilla had finished the chips and sandwiches.

Vanilla made the milkshakes and made sure to make mine lactose free. Once Vanilla was done with the milkshakes, we helped her to set everything up and now, it was time to eat. We got our food and we began to eat it.

I really really enjoyed my sandwich and chips. I took a big sip of my milkshake and it was so good. I love milkshakes so much.

We finished our food, it was so yummy. Vanilla gathered the plates and took them to the sink to wash up.

I was trying hard not to fall asleep.

Vanilla noticed this and smiled. "Hey Cream, Amy, you two help take Olivia in the lounge room?" Vanilla asked.

Vanilla cleaned up the dishes as the girl helped me to the couch.

The phone was ringing by the time Vanilla finished with the dishes. She quickly went over to the phone and answered it.

Cream smiled at me. "Did you have fun today Olivia?" She asked sweetly.

I couldn't help but smile back, she was so polite like an angel. "It was so much fun. I really really enjoyed today." I replied.

Amy grinned at my response and stated. "I did too, I love spending time with you, Olivia. Any friend of Sonic is a friend of mine." She declared.

I have them a big hug, trying not to tear up but I failed. I began to sob in Amy's shoulder. "T-T-Thank you s-s-s-so much Amy, You too Cream. I love you both." I cried.

Vanilla came in the room. "Hey, Olivia. Are you okay? I heard you crying." Vanilla asked softly.

I let go of Amy and Cream and explained everything to her.

Vanilla smiled. "We all love you, Olivia. I just got off the phone with Tails and he told me that he is picking you up around 3 to go home." Vanilla explained.

I nodded before thinking.

I gasped as I thought what to do.

"How girls, How about a movie?" I suggested. "Just until Tails comes to pick me up," I told them.

"Yeah!" Amy and Cream exclaimed at once. A movie was great right about now.

I picked up a movie. it is one of my favourites.

We watched the movie till Tails comes to pick me up.

By around 3:00 when the movie had finished, I fell asleep.

I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tails standing there with a smile.

I smiled at Tails and fully woke up.

"Hi, Tails." I greeted and hugged Tails tightly.

Tails hugged me back. "Hi, Olivia." He greeted.

"How are you going Tails?" I asked.

Tails smiled. "Pretty good. I've been working on a secret project." Tails explained.

I smiled and asked. "What are you working on Tails?" I asked.

Tails smiled and shook his head, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Tails spoke playfully.

I began to burst into laughter and so did Tails, followed by Amy, Vanilla and Cream.

I smiled. "I understand Tails," I spoke. "I still had a great time with Amy and Cream."

Tails smiled. "I am glad you had a great time Olivia." Tails told me.

Tails helped me up to my feet.

I smiled at this and followed Tails.

Tails, Amy, Cream and I walked outside with my shopping.

I gasped as I saw... "The Tornado!" I cried in joy. That's right, the Bi-plane that Tails used in Sonic X. It was gold and blue.

Tails smiled and held my arm. "It is the Tornado, my friend." Tails spoke.

Tails packed my shopping into the Tornado.

Amy and Cream hugged me and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

I smiled hugged them back "Thank you so much for having me. I had a very great day with you." I thanked.

Tails helped me into the plane and got into the Tornado and strapped me in.

Tails got into the plane and turned back to me. "Are you ready for lift-off?" Tails asked, concerned.

I nodded and held on tightly. "Ready for lift-off!" I repeated.

Tails started the engine. It wasn't that loud compared the The X-Tornado.

The plane took off and flew into the air, making my stomach churn a bit but i was okay.

I held on tight as the plane was soaring in the air and headed back to my temporarily home. The ride was so relaxing that I fell asleep. I continued resting until we got back home.

Today had been so much fun. I was so happy after the shopping spree, it had been a blast.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 6 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This chapter was so much fun to write._

_This chapter was so much to write, It had been a blast to write._

_I wanted a starting scene when Tails wakes me up for a new day. I love how that scene turned out._

_I wanted to have flavoured milk that is lactose-free so I added that in._

_I wanted to have not just the shopping spree so I wanted to add in when I have afternoon tea._

_The strawberry cream cake is a reference to episode 59 of Sonic X. I love strawberry cake, it is SO yummy. And I may wanna have that flavour of cake for my birthday._

_I love shopping sprees so much, when I shop, I always get lots of things. Like when I go to Sea World, I like to go on a shopping spree._

_I added a scene where I wanted to get Chris, Tails and Sonic something as a thank you for letting me stay with them and all the support they have given me._

_I do like makeup but I don't really use it that offers, I only use it when I go to something special._

_It is true that I love dresses. I am that kind of girl and I get excited for Gala nights too._

_I love cooking so much, it is so much fun but I do struggle with it a bit._

_I love fries and sandwiches and I've had it before when I was younger. I used to always love strawberry things and I still do._

_I wanted to add in a movie before Tails comes to pick me up._

_Also, the movie that Cream, Amy and I were watching is called Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. It is my favourite Madagascar movie out of the 3. The First movie is my second favourite and the 2nd movie is my third._

_Speaking of Madagascar, I posted a poll. Please vote on the poll if you think I should write a Madagascar fanfic or not. I know there may be Madagascar fans out there. I already have begun thinking of one to write._

_I got a question for you. If you had any favourite Madagascar character, or characters, who it or who are they? Mine are Alex, Marty and Stefano. One reason why Marty is my favourite is that he is very very funny. I love his personality too. One of his best moments is when He and Stefano do their cannon act in Madagascar 3._

_I like Alex because he and Marty are very good friends like Sonic and Tails. He is the king of New York. I love how he is so loyal to his friends.._

_I love Stefano cause of his act with Marty. I loved how Stefano yells at Vitaly to let him finish what he was saying when telling the zoo animals that they were going to America, that is the first time he snaps or gets angry. Marty and he were amazing with their cannon act. The whole circus scene made me shed tears of joy as everyone looked so amazing._

_When I watching Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted in the theatre and when Marty was whooping when he was shot out of the cannon, he like collides into the cliff wall, I almost choked in laughter and I laugh at it to this day. And when Melman whacked his head on a sign during the chase scene it made me laugh but not as much as when Marty collides into the cliff wall through._

_As I said in the start, I have been writing a secret project. It may be released either this year of next year. By far, It is going very very well._

_I was originally going to have the ending part of this chapter stay but decided to have it in the next as it will make more sense._

_WHOA! This may be the longest author's notes I've ever written._

_Anyways this ends this chapter, see you on the 2nd of August for chapter 7._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter_

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	7. Gifts, Kidnaped, A Rescue & Comfort

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Gifts, Kidnaped, A Rescue & Comfort.**

_Authors Note: Hello my dear readers. SuperTailsFan0812. Welcome to chapter 7 of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This will be quite a violent and intense chapter, due to the fact that there be quite a scene._

_This chapter will be quite long, that I am hoping. This chapter will also be the first chapter that I am in trouble._

_I have been quite active last month due to my activities starting up again which is so good. I am starting Netball since I played it last year and now I love it so much that I wanna continue._

_I found out what the release date of the Sonic movie is. It will be in theatres on the 8th of April 2022. I am extremely excited to see it._

_Also quite an anxious month too. On the 17th of July, My tortoiseshell cat named Gemma went missing and I was so worried that I could not sleep at all and was extremely upset. Because of my autism, I was in extreme, full-on panic mode, I could not sleep, eat or even write at all. However, She came home the day after she went missing and I was still sleeping. I woke up, still half-asleep, saw her and I was overcome by emotion and tears of joy as I missed her dearly and worried sick about her. I was scared about that happening. I knew that she is very smart._

_I have also been watching streams from my favourite Youtubers. I even have gotten one subscriber. Thank you Stardown for subscribing to my channel._

_I think that this chapter may be large but there will be quite a very very distressing start and ending though so just a warning for that._

_Also, there will be a scene that involves a minor injury and a heartwarming moment. There will also be a scene that contains heavy vomiting so just a warning for that._

_The scene when I am stuck in the cage with Eggman may be short as Tails and Sonic are fast. And Also, I am not used to writing the scene. But then again, it may be very very long._

_There will also be a scene that might be emotional. Anyways, I think that may be all the warnings for this chapter._

_Now I am starting to get back into Yo Gabba Gabba, which has been a favourite show of mine since I was around 8. Plex and Foofa are my favourite characters._

_I am still loving Madagascar. The third movie is also still my favourite. I love the part when Marty was attending Alex when the lion was breathing in a bag due to the circus being a flop. Marty says, 'Deep Breaths. You in a happy place, it's all good' I found that every very assuring._

_ I also love the part when Marty, Gloria and Melman were attempting to get Alex to realise that the plane can't be fixed and then comforting him when he finally realises it. That was an emotional scene. I like the way when Marty walks to Alex and slowly closes his eyes in sadness._

_But out of all the scenes. My favourite was when Marty was just shot out of the cannon and he enjoys the experience so much that he collides into the cliff before saving Stefano. It still makes me laugh today. That scene got me good when I first saw the scene. In fact, when I was in the movie theatre when I first saw the movie, I nearly choked on my popcorn laughing at it. _

_There are other scenes that I find funny. Including in the first movie, when after when Marty and Alex yells at the other zoo animals and Marty bursts into laughter, I found it cute. Also when the gang are in the train and when Alex says, 'Did that just say Grand Central Station or my Aunt's Constipation?' I burst in laughter as it sounded so funny and weird. Just the way he says it._

_The scene when Melman just saves Marty but collides into a big rock, I died in laughter. Another scene is when the train was about to hit Melman and the way he screams is priceless, that scream is heard again when Melman realises he made a fire and accidentally burns down Alex's Lady Liberty statue._

_Another scene I found funny is near the end of the movie, Marty says a toast for Alex and every spits out their seawater drink at once, I laugh at that scene every time._

_Some scenes still scare me when Vitaly roared at Marty, Alex, Melman and Gloria. Another scene that scares me is when Alex tried to lunge at Marty in the first movie. When Alex lets out this loud roar when performing his act for the animals, it makes me jump every time._

_Marty is still my number 1 favourite character from the movie, followed by Alex, Stefano, Vitaly, Gia, Melman and Gloria. _

_Marty is the one who got me into liking Afro Circus/I Like To Move. It is literally stuck in my head. It is a good song and very very groovy. I also love the song called Simply Irresistible from Madly Madagascar when Marty fell in love with the Okapi Girl. When I listen to that song, it makes my heartbeat go fast and reminds me of having a crush on him. I actually still do right now. Marty is my favourite character from Madagascar. I also like Donkey from Shrek._

_Due to the amount of Yes's in the poll has decided that I will write a Madagascar story. I already thought of a title and summary for it. And it may be released soon so that's looking forward too. Please let me know if you like the idea. It is Called **Madagascar 3: An Collison Durning ****Rehearsals**. I got 2 other ideas, **Madagascar 3: An Injury In The Circus** and **Madagascar 3: A New Performer For Afro Circus. **These stories will all be focused on Marty. A New Performer For Afro Circus will contain an OC and will be a Marty/OC fanfic as many of you know that Marty doesn't have a girlfriend yet. I am actually working on the first chapter of it. I am excited to post it. It is actually going very very well._

_The first Madagascar movie came out when I was 4, the second movie when I was 7 and the third when I was 11, my last year in Primary School._

_Anyways, Enough talking from me and here is chapter 7 of An Special New Friendship: Author's Adventure! I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think and if I made errors and I will correct them._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and their characters. I don't own Chris either. SEGA owns Sonic and his friends and 4kids TV owns Chris Thorndyke._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gifts, Kidnaped, A Rescue & Comfort.**

I woke up to find out we were landed. I stretched and looked around. I start to panic when I didn't see Tails and shut my eyes again. I was even nearly crying. I don't wanna be by myself, my autism really did not cope with it well.

I began yelling. "Tails! Tails! Sonic! Chris! Anyone!" I sobbed.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice. "Olivia!" I heard a voice call and footsteps hurrying to me. "It's alright, you are safe. Shhhh." The voice soothed.

I wanted to open my eyes but I was so extremely scared. I really wanted Tails so bad. "I don't want to be alone! Please!" I yelled.

I felt two gentle hands on my shoulders and began thrashing in full-on panic mode before a soft, gentle and calming voice was tenderly speaking to me. "Olivia, Olivia, shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay, It's okay, it's alright. You are safe. I am here. Don't worry, I am not leaving you." Tails soothed tenderly, gently rubbing my shoulders and back to help me settle down.

I opened my eyes, still crying and panicked, and saw Tails. The young fox gave me a gentle and warm smile and laid a hand on my shoulder to tenderly calm me down a bit more. "Shhhhh, Easy now Oliva. I am here, I am here. It's going to be okay. You slept all the way home." Tails soothed.

I looked stunned before I realised that Tails was correct. I smiled before I calmed down and hugged Tails tightly. I was still half-asleep and scared but I was so happy to see Tails. "Tails," I spoke, still a bit shaky. "I was so scared."

Tails gently laid a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Olivia?" Tails asked in pure concern and worry and he gently tried to calm me down more.

I nodded. "I think so Tails. J-Just a bit panicked as I was by myself." I explained calming down a bit.

Tails smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay, Olivia. Alright? I assure you that Sonic, me and our friends will never leave you alone. We'll always protect you. I promise." Tails soothed.

I smiled and took in that the panic was over for now. I then looked at Tails and smiled. I took a deep breath and told, "Hey Tails. I got you something. Could you get Chris and Sonic too?" I explained and then requested.

Tails smiled as he helped me off the plane and gently placed me a chair as they knew I was allergic to grass before dashing off to find Chris and Sonic.

I got back up slowly before going to the plane and grabbing the bag with the presents inside. I was extremely excited to see their reacts of seeing the gifts. I really did do my best finding what they liked and I felt so proud to do a good deed.

I then became extremely worried if they didn't like the presents. I shook the bad feeling out but still. I really did try my hardest to get Chris, Sonic and Tails the gifts.

I didn't realise I was crying until yelped as I felt a gentle hand shaking me by my shoulder and quickly jolted to the right. "Olivia, It's okay. Please don't cry." a heard Tails soothing.

I opened my eyes to see Tails, Chris and Sonic looking at me in concern. I quickly calmed down and smiled.

Chris and Sonic were both worried about me.

Tails gave me another gentle rub on the shoulder. "You okay Olivia?" Tails asked.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes before smiling, "I am okay Tails. I've got some gifts for all three of you. I really try my best to get you these." I spoke before suddenly looking down.

I smiled before handing Chris the gift for him followed by giving Sonic and Tails their gifts.

I smiled before speaking in a thankful, proud and announcing. "Guys. I want to firstly say a huge thank you so much for letting me stay with you and always helping me to be happy and safe. These gifts are for you as a thank you." I spoke in a tone that I never used.

Chris, Tails and Sonic all smiled and spoke at the same time. "Thank you so much, Olivia." They sounded in unison.

Chris opened his present first and smiled when he saw the rocket model. I smiled when I saw the look of joy that Chris had Chris gently smiled before hugging me. "Thank you so much, Olivia. This is the rocket set that I really really wanted." Chris thanked. I beamed brightly. I felt so proud..

Sonic then opened his gift and lets out a gasp which really startled me, followed by a 'WHOA!' Now I was really nervous.

I felt Sonic wrapping his arms around me and giving me the biggest hug. I widen my eyes in shock but tightly hugged ASonic hug, shaking a little from getting frightened. Now I know that Sonic isn't used or even a big fan of mushy things, only when he needs to comfort his friends, but I could tell that he really loves the gift I have gotten for him.

Sonic smiled in his radical smile and gave me a thumbs up which made me slightly squeal in the inside and the outside joy. "Thank you so much for this Olivia." Sonic thanked. "This is so cool. I will be using it a lot. You are way past cool!"

I began stuttering nervously in pride, honour and excitement. I've never been called that before and it felt really cool. "W-W-W-Well. I-I-I-I." I tried to say before finally saying, "Th-Thank you Sonic. You are too." I spoke in a soft tone. I was red in the face and I was in full fangirl mode, but not obsessive, more like really really happy.

Sonic chuckled at this before gently hugging me again. "Hey Hey Hey, Easy Olivia. That is how I roll. To make my friends, best friends and Tails happy and to help them feel good about themselves." Sonic spoke.

I smiled and hugged Sonic again before breaking it, I turn to Tails who was smiling. "That's my best friend and brother." He spoke.

I smiled before saying, "Tails. This gift for you is very special and I picked it just for you." I spoke.

Tails smiled and nodded before slowly opening the present with delicately and cation. When Tails had gotten all the paper off, I was startled when I heard a louder gasp than Sonic from Tails. I quickly turned to the young fox with concern and saw him looking down at the gift with shock, joy and surprise on his face.

Tails wiped away the tears from his eyes and smiled brightly. I looked extremely scared if Tails didn't like it. My fears were relieved when Tails pulled into a gentle hug, I smiled and hugged the young fox back, shutting eyes with tight, tears leaking out of my eyes myself.. Tails wrapped his tails around me too.

Tails smiled and ruffled my hair. "T-T-Th-thank you s-so much Olivia. I love it so much." Tails spoke while wiping away more tears of joy. "I've always wanted to have one of these.."

I smiled and replied, "It's okay Tails. You all are my very dear friends. It was the least I could do to thank you." I replied.

I began to get all sad again, I do love Mobuis so much but I am still homesick.

Sonic smiled before gently ruffling my hair making me cheer up instantly. "Chris. Come with me for a second," Sonic spoke. "I think we should give some time alone to Tails and Olivia."

Chris smiled and followed Sonic inside. Sonic and Chris walked inside to give me and Tails some alone time to chat.

Now it was just me and Tails sitting. I yelped as Tails sat next to me, admiring the fresh air and gentle breeze. I blushed as Tails moved closer to me in protection. Tails was such a nice fox and friend to be around. Every day he brightened up my day, cheered up when I am sad and is always there to protect me at any cost. I was sure glad to have friends like him, Sonic, Chris, Amy, Cream and Vanilla. They all make me feel welcomed in Mobius.

Tails smiled. "So Olivia. How are you liking Mobius?" Tails asked.

I smiled. "It really is such a beautiful planet. I love it. But I still really am missing my home." I spoke with great honesty.

I shut my eyes as tears of homesickness began welling up in my eyes.

I felt two soothing but gentle hands on my shoulders.

Tails held my shoulders as I struggled not to cry. "I know Olivia, I know. Please don't hold back the tears. It's okay to cry in front of me, I am always there to comfort you when you need it." Tails spoke gently.

I could not hold in the tears in anymore and I broke down in tears.

Tails felt so bad for me and closely moved over to me, holding out his hands to me. "Come here, Olivia. It's okay, It's okay." Tails soothed.

I walked over to Tails slowly before crying hard in his chest. I have never cried this hard before.

Tails held me close to his chest before rocking me back and forth in an attempt to calm me down.

Tails rubbed my back in slow, gentle circles. "Shhhhhh, It's okay Olivia. It's okay. Don't cry, please. You know that we are going to get you home." Tails soothed.

Tails hugged me tightly as my sobs decreases. I began hiccupping but was calming down.

I fully calmed down and hugged Tails. Tails smiled and hugged me back. "Thank you so much for cheering me up." I thanked.

Tails patted my shoulder. "Hey, no worries Olivia." Tails replied. "That is what friends are for."

I dug in my bag and got my purse out. But before I could open it, Tails held his hand before saying. "No, its okay Olivia. You can keep the money, I've got plenty." Tails assured.

I looked mostly shocked but unsure. "Are you sure Tails? I can give you some if you want." I asked.

Tails shakes his head and placed a hand on mine. "Yes, Olivia. It's okay, I got another thousand dollars right now. You can keep it." Tails replied.

I smiled and hugged Tails. "Thank you so much Tails." I thanked. I was extremely shocked that Tails was letting me keep the money.

Tails smiled at this before hugging me back

I looked at Tails and said, "Hey Tails. Is it alright if I can be alone for a bit." I requested.

Tails looked unsure. "Are you sure Olivia?" Tails asked, a bit worried.

I nodded in response. "I am sure Tails. This breeze is nice and I just have a lot of things on my mind. I may have a lie down here." I replied.

Tails smiled and patted me on the back. "Alright, Olivia. Come back in when you are ready." Tails finally said and smiled and left me alone for a bit. I gazed up at the sky. I took a deep breath and let myself relax. This was such a nice day and I could be out here all day.

I thought back when I first met Sonic and Tails when I was scared and they were there to calm me down. They were extremely gentle with me and instantly wanted to be my friends. I was so scared, confused and frightened by everything but Tails and Sonic.

I then remembered how I meet Chris, Amy and Cream. I was so scared seeing Chris so Tails helped me calm down a bit.

We then played soccer and tag but then I injured my ankle. The gang was so supportive and helped me calm down. Especially Tails, who comforted me after i vomited.

We then had dinner at Vanilla's and went back home. But when we got home, I suffered from motion sickness and vomited.

I smiled as memories of me and my friends hanging out with each other, laughing and having a great time.

I then realised that I had my friends back in my own Earth. I also had my friends in Mobius. I smiled at this.

I sighed as this thought was in my head, I was extremely lucky to have friends like Sonic, Tails, Chris, Amy and Cream.

I fell asleep because of the nice breeze. It was time for me to get some rest.

After around an hour of resting, I woke up.

I then decided to go inside as it was getting hot outside. I stood up and walked to the door.

I went to the door but before I could open it, I heard a loud noise behind me. I slowly turned around when all of a sudden it happened.

I then felt something grasp onto me tightly which made me squeal in terror, fear and surprise. It just happened so fast. I glanced behind me and I gasped in terror. It was the evilest Villan of all of Mobius. It was...

"**DR EGGMAN**!" I screamed in hysteria, terror and fright.

Eggman laughed. "Well, well, well, isn't it Olivia. Sonic and Tails' new little friend!" He sneered evilly.

I gasped. How in the world did he know my name? "H-H-How did you k-k-know my name?!" I yelled.

Eggman chuckled. "I used I spy camera to spy on you. Now you can be my lab rat! HAHAHA HAHAHA!" Eggman replied.

I growled. "LET ME GO!" I shouted. I was getting more and more scared by the minute.

Eggman laughed and shook his finger at me. "UH UH UH! I am not, I am taking you back to my base. Sonic and Tails will know that you are with me so they will come and I can trap them. Then I can take over the world! HO HO HO HO HO!" Eggman spoke before laughing evily.

I tried to break free but the grasp of the claw was way way way too powerful.

Eggman shocked me again. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

I turned to the evil genius and saw them glaring with fire. "Don't you try to struggle or I will hurt you more." He threatened.

I felt a shock in my body and screamed in pain. Due to the shock, It drained some of my energy.

I yelled for help, "**SONIC**! **TAILS**! **HELP**!" I screamed.

"Hey! Let Her Go!" A voice shouted.

I turned to see Sonic and Tails with a panicked but angered look, I knew it wasn't directed at me but it was at Eggman.

"Hold on Olivia! We'll stay save you!" Tails assured.

I smiled. "Please help me! I am scared." I sobbed.

Tails smiled. "It's okay Olivia. I will save you." Tails assured and jumped up to help.

"Oh no you don't, Miles!" Eggman spoke and flew the Egg mobile out of the way before shooting a laser at the fox which caused Sonic to cry out his brother's name.

"TAILS!" Both me and Sonic cried out in horror.

Sonic catches Tails who looked stunned to the bone. "Tails! Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Tails groaned in pain. "No... That... laser... really... did a number... on.. me." Tails panted.

I began crying. "I am so sorry!" I sobbed.

Sonic quickly assured me. "It's okay Olivia. Please don't cry." Sonic soothed.

Tails smiled at me weakly and spoke, "Yeah, It's not your fault, It is okay." Tails assured.

Sonic spin dashed at Eggman but Eggman activated an electrical shied which caused Sonic to scream in pain and fall towards the earth.

I gasped. "SONIC!" I cried. "NOOOO!"

Tails, having recovered, caught Sonic in time and glared at Eggman who deactivated the shied. "Eggman! You have gone too far this time! Let Olivia go!"

Eggman grinned. "No way! I am going to take her back to my base, with her help, I will be able to take over the world! Mwahahahahaha!" Eggman began laughing evilly.

Sonic, Tails and I gasped. I now was truly terrified.

Eggman cackled. "Farewell Sonic and Tails! I need to get my lab rat settled and became my new slave! Hooo hahahahaha!" Eggman sneered at them.

Eggman flew full speed back to his base while yelling. "Toodles!" He shouted and laughed all the way.

I screamed louder for help. Now, I was terrified. "**SONIC**! **TAILS**! **HEEEEEELP**!" I screamed with all my might as got taken away to Eggman's base.

"**OLIVIA**!" Sonic and Tails both cried at once. "**NOOOO**!"

Another shock went through me which knocked me unconscious. "Sonic... Tails... Help!" I managed to say before passing out!

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a cage. I yelped as I saw I was tied up.

I began to fully wake up and I began to freak out by now. "W-What is going on?!" I asked.

I saw Eggman poke his head out of the corner, sneering. "Why hello Olivia. Did you have a nice sleep." Eggman asked.

I glared at Eggman with the best of ability, I wasn't used to being this angry before and I have never been in this position. "**NO**. **I**. **DID** **NOT**! Let me go!" I cried.

Eggman fakely looked scared and glared back at me. "Not until I get the Chaos Emeralds!" He shouted. "**GIVE THEM TO ME**!"

"**NO**! I will NOT!" I yelled and tried kicking but the bounds of ropes were so tightly grasping me that It really was starting to hurt.

Eggman leaned in close to me. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman demanded.

I knew what the Chaos Emeralds are, but I don't have any. "**NEVER**!" I shouted. "I don't have them!"

Eggman growled. "Wise choice!" He said in a dangerous tone.

I yelled in pain as an intense wave of shock bursts through me. I began sobbing harder.

Eggman slapped me hard, "**WHERE IS THE CHAOS EMERALDS**!" He boomed.

I glared at Eggman and yelled as loud as I could. "**I DON'T HAVE THEM**!" I screamed with all my might.

Eggman roughly pulled me out of the cage and punched me hard on the arm. I screamed at the pain, I now could not move it at all I realised that my arm was bruised badly.

I tried to ran but Eggmsn caught me and I twisted my leg and he held me up. I screamed because of the intense pain.

This was the angriest I've ever seen Eggman. "**WHERE**! **ARE**! **THE CHAOS EMERALDS**!" He boomed.

I took a deep breath before screaming the loudest I could ever scream. "**I DON'T HAVE ANY**! **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" I screamed.

Eggman growled before shocking me again but this time, it was way too powerful.

The pain was too much to take and I screamed very loudly. "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there were my heroes. "Sonic! Tails!" I cried out in joy.

Sonic gave me a gentle and assuring smile. "It's okay Olivia. We'll save you. Just hang on tight!" Sonic assured.

I screamed and shut my eyes as the pain grew worse and worse. I then couldn't take the pain and passed out!

"**OLIVIA**!" Sonic and Tails cried out in horror. "**NOOOO**!"

Eggman chuckled before he dropped me hard on the ground, causing a lump to form. "One little pest down, two to go!" Eggman spoke before laughing.

Sonic and Tails were now staring at the mad and evil scientist with anger, shock, sadness and fury.

Tails felt tears in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Sonic, however, was extremely furious.

Sonic began panting and dropped to his knees. "Eggman... You will pay... I've never seen Olivia this terrified before..." Sonic muttered and clenched his fists. His fur changed from Blue to pure dark blue. his eyes had completely turned white. SONIC IS NOW DARK SONIC!

Sonic gently told Tails to step back before yelling at Eggman. "**EGGMAN**, **YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING OUR FRIEND**!" Dark Sonic Boomed.

Eggman now looked terrified. "S-Sonic. Don't do anything you will regret." Eggman spoke in a nervous tone and shook himself up before pressing a button 5 times. "Robots, attack!"

A bunch of robots fell from the ceiling and began to advance on Sonic.

Tails spoke to Sonic. "Sonic. You deal with the robots. I'll check on Olivia!" Tails instructed. "And make sure she's okay."

Dark Sonic nodded before glaring at Eggman. "Roger that buddy! Don't worry, I will handle it." Sonic assured before dashing off to fight the robots.

Tails dashed over to me before gently checking my pulse, which was kinda weak but still strong. Tails shut his eyes as tears fell from his eyes.

Tails began to slowly break down, he promised me that he would never let anyone hurt me but now, I was hurt. Tails felt like he let me down and began to get very emotional. "I am so sorry Olivia. I am so sorry." Tails sobbed.

Tails slowly stopped crying before gently pulled me up in his lap and gently untying the ropes and checked my injuries. My head and arm, however, looked the worse.

Tails sighed sadly and gently placed me on the ground before taking a first aid kit from his tails. He placed it on the ground and took out some medical supplies.

Tails gently patched my injuries up with carefulness and delicately. He patched my arm first, followed by my head and then ankle.

Tails managed to smile weakly as the first things were done, he gently pulled me up close to his chest.

Tails gently stroked my hair. "Don't worry Olivia. You are going to be okay, I promise you." Tails assured and slowly began crying again before whispering. "...This is all my fault..."

Tails curled himself and me into his tails and began sobbing harder.

Dark Sonic meanwhile had defeated the robots and caused Eggman to quickly retreat. He calmed down before reverting to normal.

Sonic took a deep breath and turned to my direction but gasped when he saw his younger brother crying and dashed over. "Tails?" He gently asked.

Tails looked at Sonic with tears streaming down and his tails and ears were floppy and sad.

Sonic felt so bad for his younger brother, he could see the pain and guilt in Tails' expression and eyes. "Buddy? Why are you crying?" Sonic gently asked.

Tails sniffled before trying his hardest to speak and not break down. "W-Well, I-I-I-I promised O-O-Olivia that I-I-I would not let anyone h-h-h-hurt her and always to p-p-protect her. She and I were relaxing o-o-outside a-a-after s-she gave or g-gifts and she w-wanted to be alone. I-I-I should've s-s-stayed with her! Then this wouldn't have happened! T-T-Th-This is ALL MY fault!" Tails explained before sobbing loudly. "I am so sorry Sonic! I let both you AND Olivia down!"

Sonic gently hugged Tails and gently stroked his back, making sure that his hand was gentle and soothing. Tails buried his face in his big brother's chest and began sobbing harder. "Shhh, shhhh. Tails, Tails, Tails, shhhhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's not your fault buddy, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It was Eggman's fault that we are in this situation. It's going to be okay Tails. Olivia will be alright, I promise." Sonic soothed in a low and gentle tone watching his friend cry. He too was very worried about me. "You didn't let me or Olivia down Tails. It was Eggman's doing. Don't blame yourself, buddy. It was not your fault, i promise."

Tails sniffled and dried his eyes with his arm. "S-S-Sonic. A-A-Are you s-s-sure? I-Is Olivia g-g-going to be o-o-okay?" Tails asked, starting to calm down.

Sonic gave Tails a gentle squeeze on the shoulder to strengthen it. "Count on it." He approved. "Everything will be okay, Tails. I promise buddy."

Tails beamed and cleared away his tears and hugged Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic. You're the best big brother ever." Tails thanked.

Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails' hair. "That's my brother. I want to see you smile Tails. Olivia is a tough woman." Sonic spoke.

Tails understood but still felt bad for me. "Sonic, I am so sorry for breaking down like that. I am just extremely worried about Olivia." Tails apologised. "She is kinda like my older sister. I still feel bad about what happened. I just wish that this didn't happen."

Sonic felt bad and he understood why Tails broke down. It was the strong friendship and compassion Tails had with his friends. Sonic gently hugged Tails back. "I understand buddy. I will help you to protect Olivia at any cost." Sonic spoke.

Tails smiled at this and leaned in the embrace, still kinda emotional but was standing strong. "Thank you so much Sonic. It means a lot to have a charming and loyal brother like you." Tails thanked with a happy smile.

Sonic smiled at this and moved Tails closer to him. "It's alright buddy, if you, Chris and Olivia need help, I will always, always be there for you," Sonic explained.

Tails smiled at the comforting words and his bright, pure and cheerful smile returned but inside, he was still sad to see me like this.

I suddenly felt like my body and strength was returning. I let out a very weak groan and tried to open my eyes but I was very weak.

Sonic and Tails smiled. "Olivia! You're okay!" Tails cheered as tears of joy slid from his eyes down to his cheeks.

I again tried to open my eyes and succeeded this time. I fully opened my eyes and yelped when I saw Tails smiling at me. "Don't worry, you are safe with me." Tails soothed. "Shhhhh. It's okay Olivia. Don't worry."

Sonic gently rubbed my shoulder and spoke slowly and gently. "Easy Now Liv. You are just waking up now. You got knocked unconscious from Eggman's shock ray." Sonic explained.

I remembered what happened and clutched onto Tails tightly. My arm was really hurting. Eggman must've really hurt it. I looked down at it and saw a bandage on it. Tails might've patched it up.

I began sobbing harshly. Tails wrapped his arms around me and rubbing my back in soft, gentle and soothing circles. This has definitely traumatized me for life now.

Tails spoke in a gentle and tender tone to help me calm me down. "Shhh, shhh. Olivia, Olivia. It's okay, it's okay, I got you, I got you. I will not let anyone hurt you ever again." Tails soothed.

I continued crying. I could not control my breathing or shaking. "S-S-Sonic, T-T-Tails. I-I-I w-w-w-was s-s-s-so s-s-s-scared!" I sobbed.

Tails gently wrapped his tails around me and spoke gently. "I know Liv. I know. We are going home now, I promise you that this will never ever happen to you again." Tails soothed.

I smiled but I was still petrified. I continued sobbing harder and harder.

Sonic was concerned for me and began comforting me as well. "Sssshhhhhshhhhh. It's going to be okay Olivia, I promise." Sonic soothed.

My breathing was starting to even out and my heart rate returned to normal but my crying hasn't calmed down yet.

Sonic rubbed my shoulder with his thumb to try and help me calm down. "We are here now Olivia. You are safe with us." Sonic assured.

I began to stop crying now, by the sound of Tails gently shushing me and the way that Sonic was rubbing my shoulder, I was starting to feel more calmer.

But the calmness and replaced by fear as I could see Eggman returning but with a very big looking bot. I screamed loudly and pointed to the evil genius. "**NOOOO**!" I screamed.

Tails suddenly looked very concerned. "Olivia. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tails asked, suddenly looking very alert.

I couldn't talk but yelled out only one word, "**EGGMAN**!" I yelled, very very frightened, scared and nervous.

Tails and Sonic both spun around and saw the big robot and Eggman laughing. They both shielded me from him.

Eggman stopped laughing before speaking. "You thought I would give up? Well, I have another robot and it WILL destroy you with your, little friend!" Eggman declared and laughed evilly again.

I gasped and buried myself in Tails, crying again. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" I sobbed.

Tails gently stroked my back as his tails rewrapped around me. "Shhhh, It's okay Olivia. I am staying right with you, I promise." Tails soothed.

Sonic glared angrily at Eggman as Tails kept soothing me. "Don't Worry Olivia. I will handle him!" Sonic growled before dashing off to fight the robot.

Sonic jumped in the air and curled in a ball before he charged it up and collided into the robot so many times before it exploded.

Tails shielded me from the explosion and we both cheered for Sonic.

Sonic smirked and pointed at Eggman. "That was too easy! Now, I would recommend you to scram!" Sonic ordered.

Eggman nodded before dashing off. But this wasn't the last time we'll see him.

Sonic ran over to me and knelt down to my level. "You doing okay Olivia?" He gently asked.

I looked up at Sonic who was smiling at me. "Not so good Sonic. That Eggman had really scared me now, I just want to go back home!" I sobbed.

Sonic growled in anger which startled me. Sonic softened before hugging me. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you, Olivia. We'll make sure to protect you at all cost this time." Sonic spoke softly to me.

I smiled at the support. But I was getting a bit emotional again and I was still crying.

I slowly hugged Sonic and Tails before speaking again, "I am sorry! I am so sorry that you are in this position. Today was so scary and traumatizing for me." I explained.

Tails moved closer and rubbed my shoulder. "I know Olivia. But like as Sonic said, We'll make sure to always protect you." Tails assured.

Sonic smiled and held my hand tightly to assure me.

I smiled and calmed down from my crying. "Thank you so much." I thanked.

Tails hugged me back. "Hey, no worries Olivia. You are our best friend and that is what friends do." Tails declared with a soft smile

I gasped as I saw Eggman coming and began sobbing and crying. "NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" I sobbed.

Sonic and Tails quickly jumped up and saw Eggman coming a second time.

Sonic and Tails stood up before shielding me from Eggman. "Leave Olivia **ALONE**!" Tails yelled at the evil genius.

Sonic snarled. "You have already done enough damage!" Sonic yelled in a really dangerous tone.

Eggman began to laugh evilly. "I am still not through with YOU HEDGEHOG! Prepare to be squashed! Along with your pathetic friend!" Eggman spoke. "When this self-destruct timer goes off, I will finally win! HO-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eggman pressed a button before flying out of the base. The ground began to shake as we fought to keep our balance. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold my balance and fell on the ground hard.

Sonic and Tails gasped, "Olivia!" They cried before they both ran over to me and helped me to walk.

We began to run as the place began shaking violently. "Come on! **GO GO GO**!" Tails yelled. "We have to get to the Tornado before it's too late!"

Tails gently picked me up before flying faster as Sonic kept running.

"**GO GO GO!**" We cried as Tails flew me to the Tornado while Sonic ran.

Tails jumped in the air and flew the fastest he ever had flown.

After a few seconds of running, Tails could see the Tornado which was a few blocks away.

Tails gasped and pointed towards the Tornado. "Sonic! We are nearly there!" Tails shouted as he flew faster. I held on tightly and shut my eyes.

Sonic nodded before dashing faster. The Tornado was quickly approaching and We were now a foot away.

In a second, we have arrived at the Tornado.

Tails quickly helped me up on the plane. "It's alright Olivia. We are going home." Tails assured and strapped me in..

Sonic rubbed my shoulder and smiled. "It's going to be alright now Olivia," Sonic assured.

Tails hopped in the pilot's seat and Sonic hopped onto the wing, the one that was closest to me. "HOLD ON TIGHT OLIVIA!" Tails yelled before grunting as he pulled the lever.

The Tornado took off at the pull of the lever and I held on tightly, shutting my eyes tightly as well.

The Tornado went faster and faster before flying into the air, just before the place blew up.

I couldn't help but laugh as we heard Eggman yelling out in the distance, "I HAAATE THAAT HEDGEHOOOOG!"

I breathed a sigh of relief but I began sobbing again, today was an intense and difficult. Man, this would take so much time to recover from.

Sonic squeezed my shoulder. "It's okay Olivia," Sonic assured. "We are on our way home now."

I began to feel sick to my stomach. I nearly vomited but held my mouth tightly. I turned green.

Sonic laid a hand on my shoulder. "You okay Liv?" He asked.

I shook my head as I began heaving.

Sonic gasped. "Tails, Where are the emesis bags in the Tornado?" Sonic asked. "Olivia is about to vomit."

Tails gasped. Tails opened the front compartment and handed Sonic an emesis bag. Sonic opened it.

Sonic handed me the emesis bag before I began vomiting harshly.

Sonic rubbed my back as I coughed and vomited again.

Tails looked worried now.

I vomited again. My stomach was hurting badly. I coughed and vomited again as Tails turned the plane to autopilot.

Tails rubbed my arms I kept vomiting. "Sonic, Olivia has a concussion. When we get home, we need to get her a bucket in the room in case and also a night snack for her to eat and also some water. Poor thing has been through a lot today." Tails spoke in a low tone.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I just wish that Eggman didn't do this to her. Also, sorry that you had to see me in my dark form. I know it was scary but I was angry that Eggman did that her." Sonic explained.

I kept vomiting for about 1 minute before I finally stopped vomiting before shutting my eyes.

Tails looked at me in concern. "You okay Olivia?" He asked.

I shook my head as I was in pain.

I was so tired, in pain and traumatized.

Sonic stroked my hair. "It's okay Olivia. You can have a rest. You deserve it." Sonic spoke.

I nodded before shutting my eyes before falling into a peaceful sleep. I slept on the way home as I felt so tired and sick at once.

* * *

When we got home, Sonic jumped from the plane and took me inside and to the bedroom.

Amy and Cream greeted Sonic but something was not right..

Amy and Cream gasped as they saw me passed out. "OLIVIA!" They cried out in horror.

Vanilla gasped. "What happened to Olivia?" Vanilla asked. "Did she get hurt?"

Sonic shook his head as he took me to the bedroom. Tails offered to stay up with me. Sonic came down the stairs before taking a deep breath.

Sonic sighed before explaining everything to Cream, Amy and Vanilla. "The reason why I asked you to look after Chris is that Eggman came and kidnapped Olivia." Sonic Clarified. "He acutely hurt her so much that I turned into my Dark Form."

Amy and Cream gasped as Vanilla looked very worried.

"Is she okay now?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic didn't know how to respond to the question. "Well, she is okay but extremely frightened right now and banged up so she may not be able to hang out." Sonic explained.

Vanilla comforted Amy and Cream who were both in tears at what they heard. "No Olivia!" Cream sobbed.

Sonic gently hugged them as well. "Hey, don't cry Ames, Cream. Tails, Chris and I will help Olivia recover from this." Sonic assured.

Amy and Cream began to cheer up a bit.

Amy smiled before pleading. "Thanks, Sonic, just promise us one thing," Amy asked.

Sonic looked concerned. "What is the promise, Amy? I can help you with anything you need." Sonic asked.

Amy wiped her eyes before speaking. "Could you please tell Olivia that She is amazing and wishing her a speedy recovery." Amy requested.

Sonic smiled before giving them a thumbs up "Will do Amy." Sonic spoke.

Vanilla smiled before looking to the door as Amy followed. "See you later Sonic. We'll let you all get some sleep." She spoke.

Sonic smiled and shook Vanilla's hand to thank her. "Thank you so much for looking after Chris while we saved Olivia. I am sure Olivia will be alright with all our support." Sonic thanked.

Cream held out a flower crown to Sonic. "Mr Sonic. Could you please give this special flower crown to Miss Olivia?" Cream asked, nicely.

Sonic smiled and gently took the flower crown for the young rabbit's hands. "Yeah, Of course, Cream. She will love this." Sonic replied.

Vanilla smiled as Amy and Cream left the house. "BYE!" They all called.

Sonic closed the door before dashing to the kitchen to grab some water and some cheese and biscuits and also some chips before dashing upstairs to see if i am okay.

When Sonic got to the room, he saw that I was vomiting again with Chris and Tails comforting me

Chris looked very worried about me."What happened to Olivia?" Chris asked.

Sonic shook his head and sighed. "She got injured and kidnapped by Eggman." He explained.

Chris covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my!" He spoke in worry.

I vomited loudly as I leaned towards the bucket due to the force.

"Ssssshhhhh. It's okay, just let it out, Olivia." Tails soothed.

In a few seconds, I finally stopped vomiting before I laid back in bed as Tails sets the bucket down beside me.

Sonic handed me the snacks and water. I slowly took them and began to slowly eat the snacks and drank the water.

Sonic ruffled my hair and said in a gentle tone. "It's good to see that you are okay, Tails had a breakdown due to the worry he was feeling towards you," Sonic explained.

I was shocked by this. "Really?" I asked, in shock.

Tails wiped away the tears that were forming. "I did Olivia. This is my fault. I am so sorry." Tails explained, his voice sad, low and in a soft whisper.

Chris looked extremely shocked at Tails was blaming himself and gently spoke, "Tails. It was not your fault." Chris soothed sitting down next to Tails and wrapping a gentle arm around his friend.

Sonic nodded. "Chris is right buddy. It was Eggman's doing." Sonic explained.

Tails shakes his head as his emotions got dangerously close to releasing. "B-B-But. I-I-It i-i-i-is m-m-my f-f-fault." Tails explained.

Tails couldn't hold back his tears any longer and broke down sobbing.

Chris comforts Tails as Sonic and I watched in worry. I could feel my heartbreak at the sight and sobbing noises coming from Tails. This was enough to make my tear up a little.

Tails began sobbing in Chris' chest as Chris rubbed his back.

Chris gently shushed Tails and gently stroked his back. "Tails, Tails, Tails. Shhhshhhh. It was not your fault that Olivia got hurt and kidnapped. It was Eggman's fault." Chris spoke.

"YEAH!" Sonic and I spoke at one time.

Tails was still sobbing. "B-B-But C-C-Chris. I-I-It was m-m-my fault!" Tails sobbed. "I-I-I s-s-should've s-s-stayed w-w-with O-O-Olivia."

Chris winced as he felt Tails trembling. 'Tails is really upset.' He thought to himself. 'I just hope that I can make him feel better.'

Chris gently pats Tails' back, rubbing tenderly it every minute. "Tails. Please don't say that. It was not your fault, I promise." Chris soothed. "It's alright, it's okay."

That was enough to get Tails to calm down. Tails began to slowly cheer up but only a bit. "A-A-Are y-y-you s-s-sure?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and gently hugged Tails. "I am positive Tails. Everyone will be okay." Chris soothed.

Tails smiled and hugged Chris. "Thanks, Chris." Tails thanked, his positive spirit returning.

Chris smiled and gently hugged Tails back. "It is okay Tails," Chris replied.

I was sobbing. "I am so sorry for worrying you Tails! I am So sorry!" I sobbed.

"Olivia, please don't cry. It was Eggman's fault. I know that today was very hard for you." Tails soothed, rubbing my back in gentle circles.

"R-r-r-really?" I asked.

"That is right. Don't worry Olivia." Tails soothed. "We'll always protect you."

The gentle rubbing motion on my back was starting to relax me and I stopped crying.

I started to calm down by now. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you for comforting me." I thanked.

Tails ruffled my hair. "That's the Olivia we all know and love." Tails spoke and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged Tails back. "Thank you guys so much. I know when I have you by my side, I can make it through." I explained.

"It's okay Olivia." Tails spoke.

I began to yawn and rubbed my eyes. "I think it's time for me to go to bed. Night guys." I said.

Chris, Tails and Sonic tucked me in. "Good night Olivia." They spoke in unison.

Sonic, Chris and Tails smiled before wishing me goodnight before wishing that I make a quick recovery.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 7 of A Special New Friendship: An Adventure. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_In my opinion, This may be one of the chapters that I could work on better, it's just not my technique to write violent scenes and I didn't want it to be too harsh like that._

_This might be my best chapter yet also, I felt like this chapter took me the most effort to write. And with a new record with over 8,870 words._

_Okay, here are my thoughts of the chapter._

_I thought that this chapter worked very very well. Those who were wanting Eggman in this fanfic, there you are._

_I know that people really want Knuckles, he comes soon. I think in chapter 10, the chapter before my birthday chapter._

_I wanted to have a start scene when I forgot I was asleep so I panic. Tails is there to comfort and assure me._

_I then wanted a have me give Tails Sonic and Chris the gifts._

_The part when Eggman kidnaps me was quite fun to write. But I wanted to make it very very intense!_

_The scene afterwards was kinda rushed but worth seeing and writing._

_Since I was I knocked out, I wanted to introduce Dark Sonic for the first time in ANY of my stories and thought that him battling a herd of robots while Tails patches me up was a nice touch. This was actually kinda an idea I had while writing that part of the chapter._

_Also, while I was knocked out, I wanted to have Tails show his compassion and emotional side and wanted to have him to cry over me for breaking his promise to protect me._

_I wanted to have a scene when Tails comforts me while Sonic fights Eggman before Sonic came back before talking gently to me._

_I then wanted to have a more intense scene when Eggman sets his base to self-destruct and have us run before its too late._

_There is a reference in this chapter when Eggman yells I hate that hedgehog from AoStH!_

_At the ending, I wanted to have a scene when Chris, Tails and Sonic comfort me and Chris comforting Tails._

_I felt like this chapter had to give an emotional twist so that is why I wanted to have Tails cry twice but that will be all until a further chapter that i already have plans for. It may be chapter 30l_

_The part when Tails comforts me was my favourite part of the chapter._

_Anyways, that is all I have to say, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and stay safe and see you in the next chapter._

_Goodbye for now!_

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	8. Training Time With Tails!

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure **

**Chapter 8: Training Time With Tails.**

_**Authors Note: **Hi there my dear readers SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with a new chapter of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. In This chapter, Tails and I will train for the next time the Eggman attacks_

_I am so so so sorry for the late chapter but I've been busy. Also, my laptop was playing up for some reason._

_It has been 1 year since I joined this website. It's has been such a great year. I love it so much._

_I am now close friends with **Stardown**. I was a very very HUGE fan of his content when I didn't even have an account. As soon as I saw Chaos on Earth, I Became **Stardown's** Number 1 fan. I then made an account, but by accident but I became comfortable with the website and I uploaded my first fanfic, 'Astraphobia' **Stardown** was my first ever reviewer and I was so excited as I am his number 1 fan. We started messaging each other and now, we formed a genuine friendship with each other. A huge shout out for **Stardown**, You are way past cool. :) You are such a great friend._

Anyways, I would also like to shout out to my newest viewer, **dbot**, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic.

_This chapter may be shorter than usual but I will try my best to make it long. Same goes for the next chapter. That one may be just as short._

_I have decided to try and make a one-shot of episode 18 but very a well rewrite of it. I have decided to call it Sonic-X Episode 18 The Dam Scam Rewrite: Protect The Nature Preserve. I know that this name may be lengthy but it is worth it._

_I have been having some of the snacks I had in Primary school and boy it brings back so much nostalgia memories. It is such a great way to make me feel happy, to have sweet memories when I was a little girl in Daycare, preschool, kindergarten, Primary School, High School and college and now an author on the best website, fanfiction._

_Now I am starting to get back into SpongeBob SquarePants and also Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter with Dark Sonic. I know it was too early to introduce Dark Sonic but it was an idea I had and I wanted to introduce him_

_I am still loving Madagascar and still am bingle watching the movies._

_The song from the Sonic movie 2020 credits is really getting in my head lately. It is called Speed Me Up and OMG It so such a catchy song. I am so hyped for the next movie._

_As for the poll, A lot of viewers picked Energy sword and lightsaber so I decided to tune it up and combine it both. That is my new weapon. It will be introduced in this chapter and then when I am out with Sonic and Tails fighting Eggman's bots._

_I hope that everyone is staying safe during the virus, and I really hope that everyone is okay._

_I also now have a job, which I am happy about. Every Thursdays for about 2 hours._

_The first Madagascar fanfic has gotten so far but I still haven't quite finished it yet but I am getting there._

_Marty's quote, crack-a-lacking is really starting to be in my head now. I just love this character. Simply Irresistible is still stuck in my head. It reminds me of having a crush on Marty._

_Marty will be the main focus of all my Madagascar fanfics but the third one will be around Marty and my OC. Marty needs a girlfriend._

_There is will be a scene that involves vomiting._

_I know that this author's note is shorter than usual but I have more to say at the end of the chapter._

_Anyways, here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know if I spelt something wrong or made an error._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and their characters, nor do I own Chris. SEGA owns Sonic and his friends and SEGA and 4kids TV owns Chris. I own myself! And the EnergySaber3000!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Training Time With Tails.**

It was another day in Mobius, a week ago was the most scared I've ever been as Eggman kidnapped me and injured me. It gave me nightmares all week that Tails had to sleep with and make sure I was okay, Sonic would come in the check up on me and comfort me.

There was one night that I was stirred and sobbing in Tails' arms. But sometime after that, I fell back to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have another nightmare but lucky, I didn't. During the day, Tails, Chris, Sonic and I would visit Cream and Amy and Vanilla to cheer me up.

Due to my ankle being sprained again, I had to take it easy and my friends would take good care of me too.

I was overwhelmed by the comforting support and friendship from all my friends. They would do anything to make me happy again. But I really loved the attention they were giving me. They were true friends.

I suddenly felt someone gently shaking me and slowly opened my eyes to see Chris, Sonic and Tails smiling at me.

I smiled back at him before rubbing my eyes to wake myself up further.

Tails smiled and gently gave me a hug. "Good morning Olivia. How did you sleep?" Tails asked.

I sighed before shaking my head. "Not really well to be honest. I just can't believe that happened to me." I whispered.

Sonic rubbed my shoulder and tried to soothe me. "I know Olivia but please don't be scared. We are all here to protect you." Sonic soothed.

I smiled at Tails as he, Sonic and Chris helped me out of bed before hugging me.

I smiled but felt tears run down my cheeks and turned away.

Tails felt bad and laid a gentle hand on my back. "Olivia..." Tails tried to soothe and sat next to me.

Sonic laid a hand on my left shoulder. "You okay pal?" Sonic asked.

Chris felt bad and placed a hand on my right shoulder. "Don't worry Olivia. We are not leaving you." Chris soothed.

I tried hard to hold back from the tears that were welling up in my eyes and the urge the cry from the throat. _'Come on Olivia. Be strong. Don't cry, I must not cry' _I thought but then it was too much to handle.

I couldn't hold the tears in and suddenly buried my face in Tails' chest and began sobbing. "E-E-Eggman i-i-is M-M-MEAN!" I sobbed.

Tails gasped in alarm but slowly got in a more comfortable position and hugged me with delicate care and gentleness. This gentleness made me cry even harder than before.

Sonic gently squeezed my shoulder and gently rubbed my shoulder to try and calm me down a little bit. "Olivia. It's okay. What did he say to you?" Sonic asked softly.

I shook my head but explained everything. "E-E-E-Eggman kept demanding me to give the chaos emerald to him!" I continued

"Olivia, Olivia. Calm down. Sssshhhh. What did he do?" Chris soothed.

"H-H-H-HE KEPT SHOCKING ME!" I sobbed. "He hurt me too!"

Tails, Chris and Sonic gasped in shock from this. Tails was mostly upset but was angry at Eggman so was Chris. Sonic, however, was furious at this.

"How... Dare... HIM!" Sonic growled, scaring me. I yelped and flinched back.

Sonic's expression softened and gripped my shoulder. "I am sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to scare you." Sonic soothed, rubbing my shoulder gently with his thumb.

I smiled. "I-I-It's o-o-okay Sonic." I sobbed.

I buried my face in Tails' chest and sobbed in even than ever.

Sonic rubbed my shoulder in gentle circles.. "Hey, it's gonna be okay Olivia. shhhh." Sonic soothed.

Tails began to stroke my back as gently as he could to try and calm me down. "Hey. Hey, hey hey. Sssshhhhh, Sssshshshhhh. It's okay Olivia. Please don't cry. We promise that we are going to keep you safe, no matter what!" Tails soothed.

I was still sobbing but managed to look up at Tails who gently wiped the tears from my eyes. "A-a-a-are you sure Tails?" I asked.

Tails smiled. "Yes. I am sure Olivia. I will never let anyone hurt you." Tails soothed.

I smiled but I was still sobbing. "I really hope that Eggman won't hurt me EVER AGAIN!" I sobbed.

Tails smiled and rubbed my back some to offer me more increased comfort. "Shhhh, shhh. It's okay Olivia. I know that the experience was petrifying for you but please don't worry, I am here to protect you and keep you safe, We all are.." Tails soothed. I continued crying as Tails massaged my back.

Tails, Sonic and Chris all hugged me into a special group hug.

I smiled but I was overcome with intense emotion and I was still crying.

Tails smiled before suggested. "Hey. I got a training room near the garage. Do you want to train with me after breakfast?" Tails asked softly. "That way we can stop Eggman if he comes again."

Sonic smiled. "Great idea Tails! That way Olivia can fight back too." Sonic spoke.

Chris smiled. "That is an idea! Great thinking Tails." Chris praised.

Tails gave me a gentle squeeze on the arm. "It is up to you Olivia. You don't have to if you don't want too." Tails said, softly touching my shoulder to help me take my time and relax a bit.

I thought hard for a bit as Tails, Sonic and Chris watched me.

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "Th-that would be good," I spoke, sniffing a bit.

Tails smiled and took my hand before he helped me up.

The guys left the room as I got dressed in a shirt and leggings. Proper training outfit. Before coming downstairs for breakfast.

We had pancakes. for breakfast which were very very very yummy along with some strawberry milk lactose milk for me.

Once we finished, Tails filled me up a water bottle and gently took my hand and slowly went towards the training room.

"HAVE FUN OLIVIA!" Sonic and Chris called out.

I smiled and cried back. "I will!" I called.

Tails took me to the training room in his house.

* * *

We arrived, I gasped at how big this place was. It was so cool.

Tails smiled at me. "Okay, Before you start training. I promise you that nothing here will hurt you. They are all just simulators. It is just apart of your training." Tails gently spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay Tails." I approved it.

Tails smiled before explaining further on. "Just remember that I will be there to train right with you." Tails assured. "Just stay cool, collected and you'll do very very well, I promise you."

I could not help but blush from the support. Tails was such a sweet kid who will always help his friends no matter what happens.

Tails looked quite concerned about this. "Are you okay Liv?" Tails questioned in concern.

I smiled and nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah, I am okay," I confirmed before I sensed tears welling up in my eyes, mostly due to the heartwarming affection from my friends.

Tails laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and spoke tenderly. "Olivia, You're not okay. You look like you are going to cry in a minute. It is okay to cry." Tails soothed. "Sometimes, you just need to let your emotions loose. I am here right with you." Tails assured.

I shook my head, still struggling as hard as I could to not cry. "I d-d-d-don't wanna cry," I clarified, my voice becoming closer and closer to breaking.

Tails felt bad but tried, even more, to gently calm me down. "Olivia, it is okay to cry. Don't hold it back now. You can cry in front. of me, there is nothing to be ashamed." Tails soothed as gently as he could while bringing me close to him.

I began to slowly break down now. My emotions were on thin ice but then, it finally broke.

I began to softly cry in Tails' shoulder. I felt my heart skip a bit when I felt Tails' gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and his cute voice soothing me while his tails wrapped around me as well. "Easy now Olivia, it's is okay. Don't worry, we are never letting Eggman lay a finger on you, I promise you." Tails assured.

I smiled in content but was still crying. "T-t-thank you so much Tails." I thanked. "I know that I will be safe with you, Sonic and Chris."

Tails smiled before gently ruffling my hair softly. "It's okay Olivia. Anytime." Tails assured.

I finally stopped sobbing and pulled myself off Tails. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. I was now back to my happy self.

Tails smiled before holding out his hand. "Come on Olivia, I'll help you train up right now, firstly, I need you to come with me for a second." Tails assured.

I blushed before taking Tails' hand. "I am ready Tails," I confirmed.

Tails gently took my hand again and took me over to somewhere. There stood a machine that was a star-like shape. "I need you to step into this machine. "It's okay, I want to give you an upgrade." Tails explained.

I looked nervous before going into the machine and Tails gave me a count down and then switched it on.

The machine beeped a few times before it flashed in bright white light. I grunted and covered my eyes.

Once the flash was over, the machine opened and I walked out of it. I was shocked by how powerful and confidence I felt. I then examed my myself and I gasped in wonder. I was now in a shinning yellow outfit with a skirt at the bottom.

I felt mighty and strong felt now. "Thanks for the boost Tails." I thanked. "And Also the outfit too."

Tails smiled before patting back. "It's okay Olivia. Before we start, I want to give you two things. They will both help you out when in challenging areas." Tails explained.

I beamed but looked very determined. "Okay," I replied. "That is fine with me."

Tails handed me wire hook gun and also a shoulder strap. "Here Olivia. These will come in handy." Tails explained.

I gasped. These will keep me to escape from danger and I could use the strap as like a handy thing. "Thank you so much Tails." I thanked, putting them on. Tails helped me set up the wire grabble hook gun to my strap.

Tails smiled. "There is one more thing I wanted to give you. This will be your weapon." Tails explained.

I smiled. "Yaaay!" I cheered. "Thank you so much."

Tails smiled before handing me a weapon which resembled a LightSaber. "Here Olivia. This is will absolutely help you in battle." Tails explained.

I gasped I held the weapon that was in my hands. it looked so amazing. In fact, it is like the LightSaber from Star Wars and I love Star Wars as well. "Whoa! This looks so cool!" I exclaimed.

Tails smiled and told me in a proud tone. "I call it the EnergySaber3000! It is quite a mighty weapon. I made it just for you." Tails explained as he gently turned the weapon in my hands slightly before pointing to a yellow button. "If you push this yellow button here, it will send a powerful energy wave at your enemies. Just be careful when you use it though."

I nodded firmly and I activated it, causing it to open with a yellow and dark blue electricity blade with a noise. "WHOA!" I cried in joy. "This is so cool!"

Tails giggled at this before getting ready. "Are you really to train Olivia?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "I am ready to train Tails," I replied.

Tails smiled before moving to the wall and turned on the simulator. This caused to the room to light up a bit.

I turned into focus mode and readied my weapon.

Tails counted down. "Starting simulator in 3. 2. 1. NOW!" Tails counted.

Tails pressed a button and simulated robots came out of nowhere. I yelped in fright but Tails calmed me down.

"Don't worry. It is okay Olivia. Just take a deep breath and battle them. You're alright." Tails soothed.

I growled as I pulled my weapon out and charged towards the bots.

I activated my EnergySaber3000 before running to the bots and swung it, taking them out, I flipped over them and slashed the remaining. They blew up and I looked at Tails with a proud look.

Tails smiled and spoke in a mic that was near him. "Good job Olivia. Here is the next wave of bots. once we finish, I will teach you how to use to grapple hook." Tails instructed as he activated the robots.

"Okay," I said and got ready for the next wave.

More robots came charging at me but I was too quick and jumped in the air and swung the EnergySaber3000 5 times and all the bots were destroyed.

A few more appeared and I destroyed them too.

Tails came over to me and patted my back. "Excellent work Olivia. I will teach you how to use the grappling gun." Tails commented.

Tails gently took the gun from me and then explained how to use it. After about 10 minutes of explaining and demonstration. I was ready to have to go.

Tails gave me my drink bottle and I took a big gulp before putting it down. Tails returned to the end of the room before pressing a button.

More robots came from the ceiling before they came right at me.

I fired the grappling hook and I flew into the air before diving down and defeated the bots.

I put the hook back into the gun before doing a back flip before I did a battle cry before slashing the bots.

I landed and smiled as the bots blew up behind me.

Tails spoke to me into the mic. "You're doing very very well Olivia. Keep it up." Tails encouraged.

More bots came at me but I had a trick but my sleeve. I smiled and nodded. I dashed at the robots and did 3 flips before striking the bots with my EnergySaber3000.

This was way past cool. It was so much fun. Next time when Eggman attacks, I am going to kick his butt.

All of a sudden while I was training, I felt quite dizzy and nausea strikes me. I deactivated my weapon as I began crying and held my stomach.

Tails quickly turned the simulator off and dashed over to me, placing a gentle hand on my chest and back. "Are you okay Olivia?" Tails asked.

I shook my head and tried to speak. "I-I-I'm not very feeling well." I sobbed.

Tails rubbed my back as I sobbed. "Awww, Olivia. I think we should stop now for you to rest." Tails suggested.

I tried to speak but literally nearly vomited but covered my mouth and I fell to my knees and covered my mouth with both hands.

Tails dashed off while picking up a bucket and dashed back to me and held it under me.

I began sobbing harder. I really hated being sick to my stomach.

Tails laid a gentle and soothing hand on my back. "Okay, okay. It's alright Olivia." Tails soothed, gently rubbing my back.

I began to vomit into the bucket. I began coughing and violently vomited again.

I coughed and vomited again as Tails held the bucket firmly with one hand and rubbed gently rubbed my back with the other one. He was gently soothing me.

I gasped and vomited again. I was shaking violently while vomiting.

"Shhhh, it's okay Olivia. You're okay." Tails soothed. I coughed and vomited again.

I finally stopped vomiting and I lifted my head from the bucket while Tails helped me up and gently patted me on the back.

Tails was still rubbing my back in gentle circles. "You feeling better Olivia?" Tails asked.

I shook my head as my dizziness returned I coughed loudly and covered my mouth and began to dry heave. Tails placed the bucket under me again. But nothing came out.

Tails realised why I was feeling sick before. "You must've trained way too hard Olivia. If you train too hard, you may vomit. The reason for that is if you train to your limit, it causes blood flow to be taken away from the stomach, causing nausea." Tails explained. "And also due to dehydration."

I looked quite sad as Tails handed me my bottle and I drank slowly from it. "I am so sorry Tails. I wanted to train hard as I can prove myself to you." I explained.

Tails hugged me as he caresses my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Olivia. I understand. You are special in your way." Tails assured.

I smiled at Tails, began to feel sick again.

I coughed loudly before vomiting in the bucket.

I coughed and vomited again. I really hated vomiting it really hurt my throat and stomach.

I finally stopped after a long minute of vomiting, I finally stopped and lifted myself up. I began to sob loudly, due to the sickness returning again.

Tails felt bad before hugging me tightly. "Shhh, It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry Olivia. You'll be okay. Do you want to rest for a bit? There is a bed right here in case someone gets too tired." Tails soothed.

I smiled gradually. "Yes please," I replied as Tails helped me to the bed near the room and set the bucket down near me just in case.

Tails tucked me into the covers before sitting on a chair that was nearby before gently caressing my head before pulling back and stood up, speaking to me. "You really don't look so well. I'll take your temperature, your head feels really hot." Tails gently told me.

I felt the dizziness returning but not as bad as before. I shut my eyes tightly.

Tails came back with the thermometer and said, "It's okay Olivia. I am going to take your temp." Tails promised.

Tails gently took my temperature and he looked worried, "Hmm. 103.12 degrees. This is not good at all. You have a high fever. This is mostly due to working way too hard. High fevers are rare when training way too hard but they can happen." Tails explained as he walked and got a cold ice pack and gently placed it on my head.

I looked upset before holding Tails' hand who he had offered to me. "I am dearly sorry Tails," I whispered. "I am so sorry for scaring you."

Tails gently rubbed my shoulder and patted it. "Shh. It's okay Olivia. It was not your fault that you were vomiting. It's okay, You can sleep here. Don't worry, I will stay right by you to make sure you're okay Olivia." Tails assured.

I tried to go to sleep but I felt too sick. "Tails, I am not feeling well at all. I can't sleep." I sobbed

Tails smiled in sympathy. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh. It's okay Olivia, it's okay. You're okay. You're alright Try and go to sleep. Don't worry. I will be here to watch over you." Tails assured.

I smiled as Tails began to gently caress my forehead to help me relax into sleep.

I began to feel tired from the motion and shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in bed set in the training room. I didn't remember what happened. I looked over to the left and saw a bucket near it. Now I remembered. I was vomiting due to training too hard. I was feeling much more rested.

I slowly sat myself up and I saw Tails working on a gadget and he was sitting right next to me. I smiled but yelped in shock when I saw a present next to me.

Tails looked alarmed before looking at me, a smile on his face and looked at me with relief on his face.

"Olivia! You're Awake!" Tails softly said as to not scare me.

I smiled and held Tails' hand that he held out for me. "Hi, Tails!" I greeted.

Tails smiled at me. "Hi, Olivia! How are you feeling?" Tails asked, concerned.

I smiled. "I am feeling much much much better now," I replied. "I am sorry that I had to short this training session." I hugged Tails softly.

Tails smiled and shuts his eyes as he hugged me back. "it's okay Olivia. I am very glad that you are feeling better. Don't worry, we can train another day." Tails assured.

As we broke the hug, we heard Chris and Sonic calling out our names. "Olivia! Tails! Time for dinner!" Both Chris and Sonic called.

Tails and I smiled before we took each other's hand before running downstairs to the kitchen.

Chris looked up at us and smiled. "Hi Tails, Hi Olivia!" Chris greeted.

Tails smiled and hugged both of them."Hi, Sonic! Hi Chris!" Tails called.

Sonic smiled. "Chris helped me make these Chilli Dogs and fries," Sonic explained as he placed two chilli dogs each on the plates.

Tails smiled, "Yaay! Thanks, Sonic. Olivia really loves these." Tails explained. "She did so well that training so this is kinda like a reward for her."

I nodded. "These are like my favourite." I cheered. "Thank you so much. I feel so much better."

Sonic looked protective. "Feeling better? What happened?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked a bit sad, "While we were training, Olivia felt unwell and felt quite sick to her stomach. She was crying so I had to stop the training there I asked her why she was crying and Olivia replied that she was very unwell. I had to quickly get a bucket and she vomited twice. She vomited again 2 more times while she was resting. She was so pale and so hot and I had to take her temperature. Her temperature was 103.12 degrees. Poor thing was so upset that we had to cut our training session short. She looked dehydrated and very tired and I knew that she must've pushed herself too hard." Tails explained, gently patting me. "I told her that there was a bed in the training area for her to rest in. She slept for about 5 hours. While she was resting, I kept my eye on her."

Sonic looked sympathetic. "Poor Olivia. That's good that she is better now." Sonic spoke.

"Hey, Olivia. You can pick whatever you what for dessert. It is entirely up to you, pal." Sonic explained, rubbing my shoulder.

I thought for a long long second before making up my mind. "Apple Pie and ice cream for dessert please," I replied.

Sonic smiled. "Apple pie and ice cream it is," Sonic spoke. "And chilli dogs and fries for dinner."

Sonic handed me my dinner and then Tails, Chris and sat down in the middle off Tails and Chris. I was sitting next to Tails.

Sonic and Chris turned to me and Tails before smiling happily as we enjoyed dinner.

Sonic smiled. "Hey Tails how did it go, buddy? How did Olivia go?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "Olivia was so good at fighting, I've never known that she is this good." Tails explained, patting my shoulder.

I blushed at this. Tails was such a charming young fox who would do anything to make his friends feel happy. "Thank you so much Tails." I thanked.

Tails smiled at this. "You are very welcome Olivia. We all love you." Tails told me.

I blushed at this. "Aww," I said. "Thanks, Tails!"

Sonic smiled and ruffled my hair softly. "Tails is right Olivia. You are a dear friend to all of us. We want to help you so much." Sonic spoke.

I smiled at Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic." I thanked.

Sonic smiled and winked at me while wrapping an arm around me. "No worries pal," Sonic added.

I choose to speak up. "I want to train now. Every now and then." I told my friends.

Tails smiled. "That is the spirit, Olivia." Tails praised. "We train every once and a while."

We continued to eat our meal, the fries and chips are so yummy right about now.

Once we finished our chilli dogs and fries, it was time for dessert.

Tails put on the oven to the right temperature and waited until the oven heats up.

Once the oven was the right temperature, Tails placed the apple pie into the oven. He then shouts the oven door and set a timer for 30 minutes.

Tails smiled before sitting back to me and we began chatting with each other.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Tails, Sonic, Chris. I am so happy to have you as friends. I really love all the support you have given me. This is a once in a lifetime dream of mine to meet you. I-I-I. I really am so glad to stay." I began to wipe the tears from my eyes.

Tails smiled and Hugged me back. "It's okay Olivia. Chris, Sonic and I will always make sure to always make sure you are safe." Tails assured. "There is nothing to be ashamed of crying. You can cry on my shoulder."

Sonic and Chris came closer to me and gave me a hug.

I smiled before I pulled myself together. I smiled at the support. I suddenly jumped in the air when I heard the buzzer go off and I nearly fell off the stool nut Tails catches me in time. "It's okay Olivia. You're okay." Tails soothed. "That was just my oven timer going off."

Sonic squeezed my shoulder softly. "You're alright Olivia." Sonic soothed.

Tails let go of me while Sonic rubbed my shoulder to calm me down a bit more.

Tails got the apple pie out of the oven and allowed it to cool for a little bit. After about 2 minutes of cooling, Tails cut into 4 slices and went to the fridge to get a big tub of ice cream and another tub of lactose-free ice cream.

Tails scooped a spoon of lactose-free ice cream on my bowl before putting it back in the fridge. Tails scooped a spoon of the normal ice cream for Chris, Sonic and Himself. Tails placed it back in the fridge before handing me the lactose ice cream and apple pie and the others for Sonic, Chris and himself.

The apple pie and ice cream combined was so good. I really wanted a little more after I've finished so Tails said that it was okay and I did get a second round.

Once we finished dessert it was time for bed.

I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before walking to the bedroom before getting into bed with Tails' help.

Tails smiled before tucking me into bed. "Get some sleep, Olivia." Tails gently said. "You did very well today."

I smiled as well. "Good night Tails, Sonic, Chris." I wished.

Sonic left the room to go to his bedroom and shut the lights off the hallway with Chris following him

Tails turned the light off before hopping into his makeshift bed and fell asleep.

I smiled before shut my eyes and went to sleep, thankful I had many friends by my side.

Chapter End!

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_That concludes that 8 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This chapter was very special to me due to the way I wrote it and my friendship with Tails._

_I wanted to have a recap about what happened the last chapter and this chapter is set a week after the last chapter_

_For the starting scene, I wanted to have Chris, Sonic and Tails to comfort me from a week ago._

_I wanted to have Tails give me a new outfit before I started training._

_I wanted to have Tails give me a grabbling hook. That is based on the weapon that the Rookie had in Sonic forces but I wanted to make mine a bit smaller._

_The EnergySaber3000 is my own creation. I wanted to combine two weapons._

_I based on the training from the game Disney Infinity training simulator from the Toy Story toy pack._

_I did feel sick after a work out one time. I was so tired as well._

_I wanted to have Tails tell Sonic and Sonic about how well I did at training._

_I always wanted to have chilli dogs and chips._

_I personally think that this chapter may be my best chapter._

_It's Okay To Cry Tails is going very very well and also, Friendship Is Never Far Away_

_The Madagascar story is around 50% done by the time I upload this chapter._

_I am also in the progress of writing the rewrite of chapter 18 I am about 2% I hope it will be longer than the Missing X-Tornado._

_Thank you for much for taking your time to read this chapter and I will see you in chapter 9, where Tails, Chris, Sonic and I will tell each other about our selves._

_Goodbye for now and please stay safe._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	9. Getting To Know Each Other

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 9: Getting To Know Each Other.**

_**Author's Note: **Hi my dear readers SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with chapter 9 of A Special New Friendship. This chapter may be a lot shorter than most chapters but I can at least try my best for this chapter._

_My ankle is hurting more often than before and it really is frustrating me so much and it makes me emotional. In fact, During the third quarter of my last netball game of the reason, my ankle was too sore to play on. It wasn't playing up then and my ankle hurt every time I stood on my toes and when put on weight but then when I sat down to have rest, my ankle began hurting I was so emotional that I broke down in tears._

_A happier topic is that I've joined the SonicSong182 Channel, Also known as the Agent's Of 182 and boy it has been a dream come true._

_I also had the flu for a week and I was way too weak to do anything so that is also why this chapter is kinda late._

_I also had a stomach bug on the 28th to the 30th of last month, I was kinda vomiting but I also had abdominal pain and other symptoms. I Ate toast and peppermint tea and recovered quickly._

_Also, HAPPY OCTOBER! Next month, my Ragdoll Twinkle, a bi-coloured type of ragdoll, is turning the big ONE-ZERO. 10 years old which means, Cats are official "seniors" by the time they reach 10 years of age. She will be a senior cat. So, I plan to spoil her. She was my cat since my 11th birthday, well I got her on the day before my birthday._

_I want to ask everyone a question, how has everyone been? I've been very well and now I have 9 subs on Youtube._

_And I do apologize for not being active much at all this month, This year is a bit stressful for me a little. Due to the virus._

_Because of this, I have decided to delay my Madagascar fanfic until further notice so I am deeply sorry for this._

_Also, I am still in the recovery zone since Gemma went missing. You may say that it has been 2 months but because of my autism, It can take me a while to like get over it._

_I am still rewriting episode 18 from Sonic X as it is my favourite episode of all time. Also, did you know that it was the first-ever Episode I saw from Sonic-X and was the episode that made me and fan of Tails, Chris and Sonic?_

_For the episode rewrite, I am around 20% as it will be a super long fanfic_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please correct me if I have a spelling error or anything like that and I will chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and their characters. I don't own Chris either. SEGA owns Sonic and Chris is owned by 4kids TV._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Getting To Know Each Other.**

It was another sunny day in Mobius. It was such a glorious morning, I could feel the sun shining on me and also it was bright and I could hear the flicky's chirping.

"Olivia... Olivia..." I heard a voice speak in pure gentleness.

I started to awaken from my sleep before rubbing my eyes and I was feeling much much much better than yesterday.

I felt a gentle rubbing motion my shoulder and jumped but I calmed down when I saw Tails looking at me with a gentle smile. "Hi There Olivia!" Tails greeted.

I smiled and looked at Tails. "Tails!" I cheered and embraced Tails.

Tails smiled brightly and returned my embrace very gently. "Hi Olivia, How you today?" He asked.

I smiled in returned. "I am feeling good. I am excited to start the day." I replied.

Tails looked a bit nervous and I could tell something was up. "Um Tails, Are you okay?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

Tails tried his best not to laugh. "Olivia, you were sleeping all morning and all afternoon after yesterday's training. It is nearly 3 in the afternoon. But It's okay, you deserve the rest. You really did great last night." Tails explained.

I turned bright red in embarrassment. "Wh-WHOA! Really? Did I sleep until 3?!" I yelped.

Tails held my hand to gently calm me down. "It's okay Olivia. It's fine. You're okay. I've done that before." Tails assured. "We will have an early dinner. That is fine.

Sonic and Chris came into the room and smiled when they saw I was awake.

Sonic sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around me. I smiled. "Sonic!" I cried.

Sonic smiled. "Good morning Olivia. How are you, today pal?" Sonic asked.

I smiled. "I am good, just feeling a bit embarrassed for nearly sleeping the entire night," I explained.

Sonic giggled a bit, "Oh Olivia, that is okay. Tails has done that once. He was nearly sleeping until 5pm." Sonic explained.

Tails went red in the face and I knew that he was flustered by that and embarrassed. "S-Sonic?! Did you really had to bring that up?" Tails asked, his teeth gritting. I couldn't help but giggle Tails looked so cute when flustered.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails' hair. "Sorry if I made you flustered bud. But it was cute when you woke up after your sleep." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled and giggled before he calmed down. "I will let you off Sonic." Tails giggled. "This time!"

Sonic playfully tickled Tails. This caused the young fox to giggle madly. I could not help but laugh too.

By now, We were all laughing. Tails was laughing as tears flew from his eyes

Tails smiled and playfully punched Sonic on the arm. "Hey Cut it out!" Tails yelled.

We all began laughing our heads off. It was so funny.

After ten minutes of laughter, he panted, trying to catch our breaths.

We all caught our breaths back after laughing so hard.

Tails laid a hand on my back and rubbed it. "Olivia, we really want to get to know you a little bit, is it okay?" Tails asked softly.

I looked a bit unsure about this, I was getting used to my friends but I was still very nervous to tell Sonic, Tails and Chris about me.

Sonic noticed my silence and laid his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly. "Hey, Olivia. You don't have too if you don't want to pal," Sonic assured.

Chris laid a hand on my other shoulder before gently said. "You don't have to tell us, We understand," Chris assured.

Tails nodded, rubbing my back still to soothe me and calm my nerves, "That is right Olivia, It is up to you, it's okay if you don't want to. We understand." Tails comforted.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I think I may be ready now," I explained.

Tails, Sonic and Chris wore still unsure looks. They were worried about me telling myself to them.

Tails moved closer and hugged me. "Are you sure Olivia?" Tails asked. "You don't have too if you don't want too." Tails tried to say.

I nodded firmly, "I have decided that now it is now for you to get to know me." I spoke firmly.

I could feel hugs and pats on me and I felt so happy with all my friends being there to support me no matter the problem.

Tails squeezed my shoulder and vocalised gently. "Olivia, That is so courageous for you to tell us about yourself. I am extremely proud of you." Tails spoke gently.

Sonic smiled and nodded firmly. "Yeah, We are all so proud of you pal. You're getting much braver lately." Sonic revealed.

Chris smiled. "You are such a sweetheart and a superstar!" Chris complimented

I smiled blushed at all the attention. "Awww, thank you Sonic, Tails, Chris. I really appreciate all the support that all have given me." I thanked

Tails beamed and ruffled my hair. "That is the spirit, Olivia." Tails spoke.

I giggled at this. I loved staying with Tails, Chris and Sonic. They are always there to help me.

I then looked confused. "So, who will go first? I am confused. "I think I may go last as I get scared talking about myself."

Tails smiled and hugged me. "That is okay Olivia. I will go before you, if that is okay." Tails assured.

I smiled before nodding.

Chris smiled. "And I will go before Tails." Chris joined in.

Tails smiled before he let Sonic go first. "You can go first Sonic." Tails addressed.

Sonic smiled before beginning. "Hey there my pals, I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, my real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog so my full name is Ogilvie 'Sonic' Maurice Hedgehog. I am 15 years old. I was born on Christmas Island on March 4th. I got my name Sonic due to my super Sonic speed." Sonic explained.

I smiled before asking, "How did you get your speed?" I asked.

Sonic smiled. "That is a great question, Olivia. Robotnik provided me with power sneakers when I first battled him and it allowed me to train on my "kinetic gyroscope", resulting in me being able to run at supersonic speed." Sonic explained.

I smiled as I found it interesting. "Whoa..." I whispered.

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "Whoa indeed pal." Sonic agreed.

I smiled. "Hey, Sonic? What are your likes and dislikes? No offence but I know you don't like water." I asked.

Sonic just smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "No Offense taken Liv. Don't worry, I am not mad." Sonic assured.

I smiled at this. "Okay, I was a bit worried. I am so sorry." I apologised.

Sonic rubbed my shoulder before gently saying, "No no no no. It's alright Olivia. There is no need to be worried pal, I am not mad at you." Sonic assured.

I took a breath in relief, glad that Sonic was not mad at me for saying that as I know he is very sensitive from the topic of that.

Sonic explained his likes first. "My likes and interests are running at the speed of sound, spending time with my friends and making sure they are safe, well and okay, I also love spending time with Tails and Chris and the rest of my friends. I also love freedom and being on the move, And I love Chilli dogs all so much. I love breakdancing and rock music too. I enjoy making new friends like you Olivia and making sure that they are okay. I also Adventures and relaxing. I really like being a hero, challenges and also stopping Eggman from Taking over the world." Sonic finished, smiling.

I knew Eggan wasn't here but I couldn't help but shudder to hear Eggman's name.

Tails suddenly looked sympathetic for me and spoke softly to me. "Aww, Olivia. It's okay, it's okay." Tails soothed.

Tails and Chris hugged me to soothe me. I could not help but softly cry.

I hugged Chris and Tails back as Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay. Don't cry, and please don't worry, It's okay Olivia. You are safe with us." Tails soothed.

"It's gonna be okay Olivia, we will never let Eggman do that again, I promise." Sonic soothed. "Tails, Chris and I will protect you no matter what."

Chris nodded and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry Olivia, You are safe." Chris soothed.

I sniffled before asking, "Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want Eggman to do this ever again."

Tails, Sonic and Chris smiled. "Count On It!" Chris, Tails and Sonic spoke while giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled and stopped crying and I wiped my eyes.

I pulled myself together before I wiped my eyes again as more tears fell. "What are your dislikes Sonic?" I asked

Sonic then explained his dislikes."My dislikes are water and deep water, tears, anyone hurting my friends. I really hate going slow on runs and losing.. I also hate waiting as I love the action. I hate when Eggman hurts my friends and mess with them. I hate bullies as well. I don't like when Amy hugs me too much, eggs and losing the battle." Sonic explained.

We clapped for Sonic as Sonic smiled at us. "Thank you you guys but steady on with the mush," Sonic spoke.

Chris then explained about himself next. "Hi there. My name is Christoper Thorndyke but please call me Chris. I am 12 years old and I was born in Station Square." Chris explained. "I am so happy to meet you, Olivia."

Chris explained what he liked and what his interests are. "I love Animals and my friends. I also like spending time with Sonic and his friends. I like helping Tails in the lab." He saw Tails blush which caused him to smiled in return, "I also love playing games with my friends and doing, Adventures with Sonic and His friends and Helen. I did ask her out and she said yes. And now we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Chris explained with a blush.

Sonic, Tails and I cheered for Chris. "**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" We cheered.

Sonic pats Chris on the back. "WAY TO GO PAL!" Sonic spoke in excitement.

Tails smiled and hugged Chris who hugged him back. "I am so proud of you Chris. You two are a cute couple." Tails explained.

Chris smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "AH, Come on Tails, you are embarrassing me," Chris spoke and he giggled.

We all giggled now. It was good having a laugh.

We all calmed down and took a breather.

I smiled. "And What are your dislikes, Chris?" I asked.

Chris then explained. "My dislikes are getting hurting, My friends getting hurt and evil. I also don't like being alone or being in danger." Chris explained. "And that is all about me."

We clapped for Chris. Chris smiled at us. "Thank you, thank you." Chris thanked.

We all looked at the youngest in the room, who was a bit shy. But once he saw the comforting smiles of his friends, Tails smiled too.

Sonic smiled. "Your go Tails," Sonic stated, gently squeezing Tails' shoulder. "It's okay buddy, you're okay."

Tails took a deep breath before explaining. "M-M-My name is Tails. My real name is M-Miles P-P-Prower so my full name is Miles 'Tails' Prower but I don't really like being called Miles as my name sounds like Miles Per Hour." Tails explained.

Tails stopped suddenly and looked like he was about to break down in tears. Tails sniffled and rubbed his eyes,

Chris looked at Tails with genuine worry on his face. "Tails, you okay?" Tails asked.

Tails turned around from us as tears welled up. "Yeah..." Tails spoke

Sonic approached Tails and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Tails? You alright buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "I am okay Sonic, I am okay." He whispered.

Sonic didn't look so convinced. "Are you sure buddy, You can always tell me anything, And it's okay to cry. Your big brother is here." Sonic spoke softly.

Tails hugged Sonic tightly, trying his best not to cry, buried his face in Sonic's shoulders and shuddered. "S-S-Sonic... I hear... I hear all these insults in my head... It is all coming back." Tails spoke.

Chris and I were looking in concern, Poor Tails. I didn't know that Tails went through this as a youngling.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back in slow, gentle and soothing circles as Tails shuddering, trying his hardest not to cry. "Shhh, Tails. It's okay buddy, it's gonna be okay, it is in the past, this is the present, I will never EVER let ANYMORE hurt you again. It's going to be okay, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails nodded and shuddered some more as Sonic rubbed his back. "Sonic, Am. Am I really a freak and untalented?" Tails asked.

Chris and I moved closer to Tails and hugged him tightly to comfort him, I felt my heartbreak at this.

Sonic hugged Tails tightly. "Tails, Tails. You are not a freak. You are very dear to me and you are my little bro. Don't ever say that because you are talented, special and you are so strong, smart and loyal. You are my bestest buddy and my brother." Sonic spoke softly.

Tails finally stopped shuddering wiped his eyes. "Sonic, thank you so much for being in my life, you don't know how much you mean to me." Tails spoke softly.

Sonic smiled and gently ruffled Tails' hair. "That's the Tails we know and love dearly," Sonic spoke while chuckling as Tails giggled.

Tails giggled at this. "Thank you Sonic. Thank you so much, you being there with me." Tails explained.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before I looked at Chris who was looking at me in concern. "Are you okay Olivia?" Chris asked.

Sonic and Tails heard this before looking at him, I then felt Tails' hand on my back. "Olivia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tails asked gently.

I began to sob. I felt extremely bad for Tails. I knew he was bullied in the past but, I felt so bad. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry t-t-t-that y-y-y-you h-h-h-had t-t-t-to g-g-g-go t-t-t-through t-t-t-t-that!" I sobbed. "N-N-No o-o-one d-d-d-deserves t-t-t-to b-b-b-be b-b-b-bullied l-l-l-like t-t-t-that!"

Tails wiped away with tears before he gently hugged me and rubbed my back. "Shhhh It's okay Olivia. I am okay now It was in the past. Now it is the present. Like Sonic says, never go back to your past and don't let the past bring you down." Tails gently assured me. Even I could see that Tails was trying to hold back his tears, Tails was brave. Tails' past sounds extremely painful.

I shook my head. "I am so sorry Tails! I feel so bad for you. I know what it is liked to be bullied." I explained.

Tails shut his eyes before gently hugging me close to him. "Don't feel bad Olivia, It's okay now. I got over it and I keep myself distracted by doing what I love and adore and I am now getting more braver and more independent." Tails explained.

I stopped crying and smiled. "Thank you for comfort me Tails." I thanked Tails.

Tails smiled and continued, "Anyways, my name is Tails, 8 years old and I was born on Cocoa Island. But then I moved to WestSide Island as it got too much." Tails explained.

Sonic understood why as he had a look of sympathy as did Chris.

I quickly took a deep breath and asked. "What are your likes and dislikes Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails began to slowly speak. "I will tell my dislikes first and then my likes. My dislikes are Evil and Eggman taking over the world, Even him messing with my friends. I also really hate when People mess with machines and treat them poorly abuses them. I also don't like Ghosts they frightened me. I also don't like vomiting at all, It hurts when vomiting. I also hate it when people hurt and threatens my friends. I also am terrified of Thunder and lightning as it is loud and scary. Also, during a thunderstorm, the power goes out which scares me even more. I also really really don't like thinking of something I can't do as I want to try and do everything I can. And finally, I don't like bullies. This is because, during my childhood, I've been bullied quite badly due to my tails and the way I was smarter than the rest. They used to beat me up, destroyed my creations and made fun of me by calling me Freak, Mutant and other rude names." Tails concluded as he wiped his eyes after explaining. "I-It was so hard to deal with but I guess there are those who are like that."

I felt so bad for Tails and I gave him a hug. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry Tails." I apologised, on the verge of crying.

Tails gently ran his hand up and down my back. "Shhhhhh, Olivia, Olivia, Don't worry, it's okay. It's not your fault. It is from the past, I got over it." Tails assured.

I smiled and hugged Tails. I then took a shaky breath and asked, "A-A-And What are your likes Tails? I want to get off the topic so we won't upset you." I explained.

Tails smiled before wiping his tears away, along with mine. "My likes and Interests are building, tinkering and creating Machine as it really is what I love to do. Being be able to do anything as long as I try. I also really really really love mint everything right now. I also really really love to swim in the summertime as it is relaxing for me. I also love my friends and love to spend time with them as they are quite dear to me. I also love Sonic too as he was the one who took me in as his best friend and little brother. I also love helping my friends and making sure they are alright when hurt. When they need help or they need cheering up, I will be there for them. I also love going on adventures with Sonic and the rest of my dear friends. I love to Fly in the X-Tornado and Tornado, And I love planes in general. And I also love making new friends like you Olivia." Tails concluded. "That is all about me. Thank you so much for listening."

We clapped for Tails who turned red and looked away smiling nervously. "Aww, thank you so much." Tails spoke.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to start. I felt so shy and nervous as this is one of the things that I am scared of. But I decided to be brave so I began.

I took a deep breath before explaining. "H-H-Hi my name is Olivia. I am 19 years old and I was born in Australia." I explained.

Tails smiled before gently asking, "What are your likes and dislikes Olivia?" He asked.

I was about to speak but then I got scared and I began to cry.

Tails looked concerned for me as I began to softly sob. "Olivia, what's the matter? Are you okay? Why are crying?" Tails softly asked, laying a hand gently and softly on my shoulder.

I continued crying as Tails stroked my shoulder, even though I am 19, an adult, I am still scared of describing myself. "I-I-I-I'm nervous!" I sobbed.

Tails laid another a hand on my back and rubbed it softly while he rubbed my shoulder. "Shhhh, Don't cry Liv it's okay, it's okay, I know you can do it. Take a deep breath and calm your nerves, you're going to be okay, you're alright." Tails supported.

I smiled before I wiped my eyes and stopped crying, I pulled myself together before explaining nervously. "Well, I love to write stories on my laptop and iPad, I love You guys which was my first ever interest, I also really like roller coasters and all kinds of thrill rides. I love to spend time with my friends and hang out with them. I really love to play netball. I really love the beach and splashing in the waves. I also love cats. I think that may be all unless I am missing something." I explained. "OH! And I also really love Chocolate, my favourite is strawberry and mint flavoured.."

Tails smiled before laying a hand on my shoulder. "And what are your dislikes Liv?" Tails asked.

I smiled at this before explaining. "My dislikes are big dogs as I get stressed and frightened when they jump on me. I also don't like having shots and blood tests. It is due to my high sensitivity for needles. I also don't like when my ankle hurts. I also hate vomiting as it hurts when you feel like you're going to vomit. I also hate loud noises due to my autism. I also don't like peanut butter." I explained. "And that is all about me, Thank you so much for listening."

I smiled as they all clapped for me. I felt so happy that they had my back. I smiled and wiped away tears from my eyes.

Tails smiled and gently hugged me. "You were so brave today and when talking about you. I am so proud." Tails spoke in a happy voice.

Sonic smiled at this as well and nodded. "I agree, well done pal." Sonic congratulated.

Chris smiled too and hugged me. "That was such a brave thing to do Olivia." Chris stated in joy.

I blushed softly from the attention. "Aww shucks Guys. Thank you all so much." i thanked.

Tails smiled before saying in a happy tone. "Hey Olivia, Guess what?" Tails asked.

I got excited. "What's up?" I asked, getting excited. "What is going on?"

Tails cheered. "We are having fries and cheeseburgers tonight!" Tails cheered. "Any any dessert you like."

I got so excited that I cheered loudly. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I screamed before I covered my mouth. I realised that I yelled more loudly than I ever managed. I love cheeseburgers all so much. Even fries as well. In fact, I love them combined.

Tails, Chris and Sonic giggled at this but I turned bright red in embarrassment when I realised I was a bit too loud..

I looked at my friends who felt bad for me. "I am so sorry if I yelled too loud, I love chips and Cheeseburgers," I explained.

Tails placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before assuring me. "Nah, you're okay Olivia, it is okay to get excited." Tails assured.

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. Sorry about Guys." I apologised.

Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm around. "You're okay Pal, It's okay to be excited," Sonic assured.

Tails placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and then asked, "Hey Olivia, what would you like?" Tails asked. "Sonic, Chris and I have already decided what we want."

I smiled before answering, "Can I have 2 large plan cheeseburgers and two large chips?" I asked, kindly.

Tails smiled before writing it down. He nodded and then asked. "Sure thing Olivia, No pickles and no sauce?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes please Tails," I stated. "I love just cheese and meat as I do like it."

Tails wrote it down before he smiled. "Okay, Olivia. What kind of pie would you like for dessert?" Tails asked.

I smiled as i made up my mind. "I really want to have Raspberry Pie please." i replied.

Tails nodded before he folded the paper before saying, "Sonic, why don't you take Olivia and Chris to the kitchen while I order the food?" Tails requested.

Sonic smiled but stopped him. "Hey Tails, You did way too much today. You can take a break. Why don't you take Chris and Olivia downstairs and I will order the food." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled before nodding. "Alright, Sonic. I do think I am pushing myself too hard. I am worried about Olivia and I want to be there for her." Tails explained. "She is kinda like a big sister to me."

Sonic felt bad for Tails and gently assured him. "I understand buddy, I know how much you want to protect Olivia. And I assure you that we will help too." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled at the heartfelt support and nodded before he took me and Chris downstairs to chat with each other.

We were chatting to each for a few minutes.

I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Guys, Why don't we get all the things and table ready for dinner," I suggested.

Tails and Chris exclaimed in joy with. "Yeah." "I like that idea."

I smiled and cheered. "What are we waiting for?" I asked.

We ran down the stairs before we began to get things ready for dinner.

By that Time, Sonic had come back. "I am back guys. I think we should have homemade milkshakes as Liv is lactose-free. Besides the milkshakes are yummy when they are made and Olivia can have lactose milk and ice cream." Sonic explained.

As Tails and I did the milkshakes, Sonic and Chris got the Mustard, ketchup and salt for the chips.

Chris wanted Caramel, I wanted strawberry and Tails wanted mint. Sonic decided to have a chocolate milkshake as Chocolate was yummy.

Tails smiled at this. "Aww thank you, Olivia, you are really helpful today." Tails thanked.

I blushed at this. "I am always ready to help out anyway and anyhow. I will always help out. Sorry about that." I apologise.

Tails smiled and assured me, "It's okay Olivia." Tails soothed. "I know how much you like to help."

I made sure that my milkshakes was lactose-free so I won't have stomach pains.

I covered my ears as the milkshake makers go off about 4 times before the milkshakes were made fully.

I smiled at this as we continued getting ready for dinner. It took us about 15 to 20 minutes to get everything all ready.

The doorbell rang as Tails went to pay for the food.

Tails took the food into the kitchen before placing our food on the plate.

Tails passed my order first, followed by him, Sonic and then Chris.

We began to eat our dinner, it was so yummy. I loved these cheeseburgers now.

While we were eating dinner, Tails placed a Raspberry pie in the oven and cooked it.

Tails and I did the dishes before we packed them away.

Tails, Sonic, Chris and I began to gently chat with each other. To pass the time.

Tails and I got out bowls and spoons for dessert.

I was about to speak when all of a sudden, a loud noise startled me badly.

**BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

I yelped before jumping in the air from the buzzer but I didn't get really scared that much.

Tails gently calmed me down, explaining it was the oven timer going off. Luckily I calmed down.

Tails got out the pie and allowed it to cool down for 10 minutes. We chatted in the meantime and when the pie was done cooling down, Tails got out a knife, being careful, before cutting it into even slices.

Sonic smiled as he watched his best friend work.

Once Tails cut four even slices, Tails placed them in the bowls before getting some plastic wrap and wrapped the rest in the wrap before putting it in the fridge.

Tails then got some lactose ice cream and some normal ice cream too.

Tails opened the tubs before grabbing a scooper. Tails scooped 2 scoops of ice cream in the 3 bowls.

Tails passed out the Raspberry pie and ice cream for him, Sonic and Chris.

I giggled as Tails' tails flicked up and down in a cute way.

Tails smiled and scooped 2 scoops of lactose ice cream before passing it out to me. "Thank you Tails."

We ate the Raspberry pie for dessert, it was extremely delicious. I love Raspberry pie so so so much. It was such a great dessert.

When we were eating, we chose to chat with each other until we were finished.

When we were finished how our dinner It was now time for bed. We finished our milkshakes and Tails starts to wash the dishes.

Tails yelped when I began drying the dishes with him. "Olivia. W-W-What are you doing?" He softly asked.

I was nervous while drying the dishes, I explained to Tails. "I wanted to help as I know how much you want me to help." I explained

Tails smiled at me and gently rubbed my back. "Thank you, Olivia, I know." Tails thanked.

I smiled at this before. "You're welcome Tails," I spoke in joy, happy I made Tails happy

When Tails and I were finished with the dishes and cups, I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, feeling very tired.

Tails smiled before wrapping an arm around me before gently saying. "Why don't I take you to bed?" Tails requested.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright Tails," I replied.

Tails took me to my room for me to sleep. But as we were walking up the stairs, I suddenly tripped over.

Tails yelped and caught me in time. "Are you alright Olivia?" Tails asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am okay Tails," I replied.

Tails helped me to my room, tucked me in and wished me goodnight "Good night Olivia, You know, you were very, very brave today." Tails explained.

I smiled and sat up in bed before hugging Tails, who hugged me back. "Thank you Tails, I never thought I could do that," I replied.

Tails chuckled and hugged me again, smiling at me.

Sonic and Chris came into the room to wish me good night.

Chris hugged me and waited for Sonic. "Good night Olivia." Chris wished.

Sonic smiled and gave me a hug before he and Chris walked to their room. "Good night pal." Sonic wished.

Tails gently patted my shoulder and wished me goodnight again. "Good night Olivia, sweet dreams and if you have a nightmare, please let me know and I will comfort you." Tails explained.

I nodded before smiling. "I will make sure I do that, don't worry," I assured.

Tails smiled before hugging me a third time before tucking me in even more and gently laid me into the bed. "Good night Olivia. I hope you have some dreat, happy and joyful dreams, I will see you tomorrow." Tails wished.

Tails hopped in his bed and turned off the light before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep too. I was so tired. Even though I had a BIG sleep. I still couldn't believe I did that.

I went to sleep and I was excited that I got to know my friends and I was proud of myself for being brave.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

Author's Notes: That concludes chapter 9 of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. This chapter could've used a bit more work but it still good I say.

I wanted to have a scene when I accidentally sleep for way too long as I did so that once.

I then wanted to have a brotherly bond moment with Sonic and Tails with a tickle fight.

I then wanted Tails, Sonic and Chris to assure me that I didn't have to tell about myself.

I wanted to have Sonic tell his interests and dislikes first, In the middle, I was scared by hearing Eggman's name.

I then wanted Chris to tell his likes and dislikes next, followed by Tails but I wanted to have Tails remember his past followed by an emotional moment.

I wanted to have an emotional Tails scene when Tails remembers about his past on Westside Island before I feel bad and Tails comforts me.

I wanted to write my likes and dislikes last as I was very nervous. Sometimes when I have to do a speech, I kinda like to go last as I feel less scared.

I finally wanted us to have chips and cheeseburgers for dinner. And Raspberry pie and ice cream for dessert

I can not believe it is October now. I may even do a Halloween Fanfic this year.

Next month will be a very big Chapter and it will involve two new characters.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of An Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure.

See you next month for chapter 10!

SuperTailsFan0812 signing out.


	10. Comfort, Meeting Knuckles & Birthday

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Comfort, ****Meeting Knuckles & Birthday!**

_**Author's Note:** Hi there my dear viewers, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in, back with chapter 10 of **A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure.** This will be a lot different than the other chapters. It will be kinda like meet and greet/ Chat._

_Sorry about the chapter being so early, I had a bit a break and I was recovering._

_Also, I thought my youtube channel was broken so I made a new one but when I tried to chat, it worked._

_I got a new song stuck in my head, This Is Halloween. Jack Skellington, Zero and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas will make a small Cameo but may be in a future chapter for this fanfic._

_I want to give a few shout outs and thank yous to my fellow viewers._

_Firstly, I want to shout out **Stardown**. **Stardown**, thank you so much for being there for me, chatting and even making me laugh. You are the best! Please go and Check out His story,** Chaos on Earth: A Sonic X Rewrite**, This story is just so amazing I can't even describe the feeling I have every time I see a new chapter is uploaded. Thank you again **Stardown**, You are amazing! Thank you so much for being my friend._

_I also want to thank **Autumn** for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much._

_I also wanna shout out and thank **Dr. Humanity **for reviewing on chapter 8, thank you so much._

_I also want to shout out **Simpsons22** for favouriting this fanfic. thank you so much_

_And I also wanna thank a **guest**, who was bingle reading my story during the last month and left some nice reviews, thank you so much._

_I wanna shout out **Mimisweety** for reviewing on chapter 9 of this fanfic, I really do appreciate it. I also like it when new people come in to have a look at my fanfics. thank you so much_

_I also wanna shout out **LiamTheYoshi** for following and favouriting this fanfic. Thank you so so so much for the support._

_I wanna thank **Hstreetvtblue143 **for Reviewing in the last chapter, favouriting and following this fanfic, thank you so much._

_Also, I wanna thank **Omega97 **for Favouriting and Following my fanfic._

_And I also wanna thank all of you all who has been viewing this fanfic. Thank you all for the great support._

_I decided to do like an opening scene and recap as this chapter takes place about 2 months after the last chapter. And I wanted to write what we got up to after two months._

_Now I have 13 follows and 17 favourites along with 62 reviews I am happy._

_I want to let you know that I am okay. I am doing okay, just trying to get to the bottom to my ankle pain and I want to know why my ankle has been hurting lately._

_It hurt 14 times already since last year and this year._

_I am also happy that I have the Team Chaotix Badge now for being an Agent of 182 for a month, the next month I will get the Team Dimension badge, I miss my Team Sonic badge but I am glad I have levelled up, and I can't believe that I am an Agent of 182 in the first place too. This month will be a great month as it will be my birthday next month._

_Also, I will post the next chapter on the 28th as it will be my birthday but it may be a few days late._

_Anyways, I also am so excited that Twinkle's birthday went really really well. I spoiled her so much, gave her lots of pats and cuddles. I am also scared that she is a senior cat. That means I have to take really good care of her._

_Anyways, I am excited for next month as it will be my birthday next month. And boy, there will be a stream on the 26th of December and I plan to be there. As it will be two more days until my birthday_

_Also on the 17th last month, I had my presentation night for my netball. I did win an award which is called Players Player Award and I am so proud of myself._

_Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter of** A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure** and I will chat about it at the end of chapter author's note. I hope you all enjoy this chapter_

_Well, That is enough talking from me, here is chapter 10, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and their characters, I don't own Chris either. SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog and Chris is owned by 4Kids TV_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Comfort, Meeting Knuckles & A Birthday!**

It has been about two months and Sonic, Tails, Chris and I been on quite a move, We Always were out and about, regularly playing games with each other, going on rides on the X-Tornado and Tornado, We went out for dinner, we travelled to the beach as well and also we went to the store and brought some decorations and things to celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving and Halloween. Vanilla looked after me when Eggman attacked as I was frightened and still into the recovery zone but I need to learn how to be brave.

The next day after Tails, Sonic, Chris and I got to know each other, We were running low of food so we went to the shopping centre to purchase some food and to fill up our shelves. We also brought Some lactose-free ice cream, milk and custard. Along with a whole bunch of flavouring. We also grabbed some snacks, chilli dog sauce, hot dogs, buns and all kinds of food we wanted. When we arrived home, we packed everything away and some treats.

Then, Amy and Cream came to Tails' house to check up on me to see how I am recovering from when I kidnapped by Eggman and they gave me presents as they knew I was still a bit scared of him. Tails gently told me to talk to him and we both went somewhere. Tails and I had an emotional heart to heart chat with each other about the fight with Eggman and if I am holding out okay and I broke down, explaining that it was my fault and I feel bad. Tails was there to comfort me and gently told me that he was there for me and he has sworn to protect me at any cost. Tails promised me that Sonic and Chris will protect me too.

There was one day in December, Tails and Sonic took Chris and me to the Station Square Emerald Coast for a beach day. It was the perfect day to go to the beach as it was hot and the sun was shining, We met up with Amy, Cream and Vanilla as they were coming too, and played in the water. I nearly wiped out but I was okay, It was quite fun. After playing in the waves, we built sandcastles and Tails and I had some time together to bond with each other, while Chris and Chris did the same. As well as Cream and Amy. After that, We switched, Me and Sonic playing together and Chris and Tails. After about 20 minutes. Sonic and Tails were playing together. Chris and I were playing with each other for around 20 minutes.

After the beach, We had lunch at the Beach's Cafe. Tails, Chris and I had Cheeseburgers and Fries, Sonic had fries and Chilli dogs, Amy and Cream had nuggets and fries while Vanilla had a Salad. After lunch, we went back home to shower and get ready for dinner. Once we were ready, We headed to the club for dinner. Chris and I had Cheeseburgers, Tails and Sonic had Chilli dogs and fries, Amy and Cream had Pizza and fries and Vanilla had a steak and fries. As for drinks, I had a banana shake, Tails had a mint shake, Sonic had a cola, Cream and Amy both had strawberry and Vanilla had a Caramel shake. After dinner, we went home to go to bed.

For Halloween, I was dressed as a Pirate, Sonic was a vampire, Tails was a pilot, Chris was a wizard, Amy was the Queen Of Hearts and Cream was a fairy princess. We had a Halloween party together and then went trick or treating. I loved Trick or treating with my friends. And we even met Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas which was quite a cool event. I was very scared and shy but Jack was extremely nice and calmed me down and he and Sally gave me their autographs and I had a picture with them. I hugged Jack as well. I even met Zero too.

We got lots of candy and Treats and we all watched TV and Halloween movies After we got back from trick or treating. My favourite movie was The Nightmare Before Christmas. My favourite song is This Is Halloween. I got scared by one of them and Tails took me to my room to help me calm down a little bit with back rubs, pats and cuddles, it was due to how tired I was feeling. And I do get emotional when I am overly tired.

As for Thanksgiving, It was my first time celebrating that Holiday as I don't in Australia. We said our thanks, had turkey, pumpkin pie and had lots of fun chats with one another. I tried some pumpkin pie out for the first time and I loved it so so so much. After dinner, we watched a thanksgiving movie, it was such a good movie but I fell asleep from the big day so Tails had to take me to my room. I got so startled when I woke up but Tails gently calmed me down

When Christmas sprang up, We were so busy, I made some cards for my friends and Brought some chocolates for them We went gift shopping, got a Christmas tree, decorations, food and other things. We set up the tree and decorations, wrapped the presents and placed them under the tree. Also, Tails flew me up to the top and I was the one who put the star on top of the tree. We also set out a carrot, three cookies and some milk for Santa. I got a few phone calls from my mum too.

When Christmas morning rolled around, We all woke up at the same up and dashed down the stairs and saw a bunch of presents from Santa. There was also a ton of candy and things in our stocking. I gave all my friends their cards, presents and candy. They were excited to receive them. Everyone gave me their presents that are for me, my cards and some treats, then we opened our presents and we got everything wanted. After presents, we had a Christmas morning breakfast.

When we finished, we played some Christmas related Games and went to say hi to Amy, Cream and Cheese. Cream and Amy had a few presents for us. We had some turkey and other things for lunch. We then visited somewhere special. After that place, we left back home to put our things down and we had a small sleep in our beds before we went to the club for dinner.

The next day, we slept in just to catch up on our sleep. And to spend time with each other and we also went out to dinner and went to the pool to have a swim. And to play with each other. I was recovering from a great day of fun of Christmas cheer, presents and cheer.

* * *

Today is the 27th of December, two days after Christmas and Tomorrow will be my 20th birthday which is extremely excited and I can spend my day with my friends. I was having a very good dream right now. I could now dream that I was spending my birthday with my best friends. I can see how my birthday day will go already. I could not wait for my birthday celebration as I am a year older, I will be turning 20 tomorrow.

But my thoughts and dreams were lost when felt a hand on my back shaking me soft and gently to rouse me. I yawned and wiped my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sonic smiling at me. "Hi, Olivia." He greeted, with a gentle tone.

I smiled before slowly sitting up. "Hi, Sonic!" I cheered and smiled.

Sonic softly chuckled before ruffling my hair. "Hey there Olivia, How are you today pal?" Sonic asked, smiling at me.

I smiled at this, Sonic was such a true hero, always making his friends are okay and keeping them safe. This is why I am a huge fan of Sonic and his friends.

I smiled at Sonic, "I am very well thank you, how about you?" Sonic asked.

Sonic smiled and flashed me a thumbs up in response. "I am going well, Olivia. Thank you for asking." Sonic responded.

I smiled. I then looked around and didn't see Chris or Tails. I wanted to ask Sonic about it. "Hey, Sonic, where are Tails and Chris?" I asked.

Sonic smiled before speaking, "Chris is downstairs with Tails. Tails is making us breakfast and he asked me to come and get you." Sonic explained.

I smiled. I realised it wasn't dressed so I said, "Hey Sonic, could you go and tell Tails I will be there around 18 minutes, I just need to get ready." I explained.

Sonic smiled before patting my back, "Sure thing pal, and it's okay to take your time, we'll be waiting for you." Sonic explained, gently rubbing my shoulder.

I grabbed my dress with all of the Sonic character and a big yellow ribbon. I placed the ribbon on the table for heading to the bathroom to have a shower and to get myself freshened up for the day, I wonder who I will meet today.

Once I was finished, I got dressed and blow-dried my hair before I came out of the bathroom.

I saw Sonic there waiting for me with a smile. "Hi, Olivia. How was that? Are you better now?" Sonic asked.

I smiled. "Much better now Sonic," I replied. I was so glad that Sonic was there for me, as well as Tails, Chris, Amy and Cream.

Sonic smiled at this. "That's great pal. Now what hairstyle would you like today, we are going somewhere special day and you will meet two more of our friends, or one." Sonic explained.

I smiled at my best friend and replied. "I don't mind, anything will do," I replied.

Sonic smiled and ruffled my hair. "You got it, pal," Sonic replied.

Sonic helped me with my hair and made sure it was pretty.

One minute later, Sonic was finished. "There you go Olivia," Sonic spoke smiling at me.

I smiled at Sonic. "Thank you so much Sonic." I thanked, smiling brightly.

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hey, no worries Olivia, You can always count on me, Tails and Chris, pal," Sonic responded.

I then opened my arms towards Sonic but put them down as I forgot to ask permission.

Sonic instantly knew what was up, "Did you want to hug me, Olivia?" Sonic asked.

I nodded but I couldn't find my words, I didn't know I was shaking till I felt a gentle hand on my back.

I looked at Sonic was looking concerned. "Are you okay Olivia?" Sonic asked.

I nodded before slowly speaking. "I am okay, I do want to hug you if that is okay." I requested.

Sonic smiled before nodding. "Of course pal. C'mere." Sonic spoke before opening his arms to me.

I hugged Sonic before I felt Sonic hugging me back and patting my back. I took a few shaky breaths and I felt tickle in my throat. I shut my eyes and felt the tears down my cheeks.

Sonic slowly broke the hug and gasped softly, and wiped away the tears. "Olivia, hey. You're crying, What's the matter, pal?" Sonic asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Sonic looking at me. I shook my head before explaining why I am trying hard to cry. "I am just so happy that you, Tails and Chris enjoy having me around. But not only that, I am still recovering after Eggman kidnapping me. And..." I trailed off, shutting my eyes as I shook from the thought of Eggman hurting me again.

Sonic gently squeezed me for comfort. "Olivia, I know you're still frightened but what happened but there is no need to fear, Tails, Chris, Cream, Amy and I are going to protect no matter what happens and we will always keep you safe," Sonic assured.

I smiled before wiping my eyes, I felt the feeling in my throat, that the crying was about to click in.

Sonic embraced me tightly and curled over him. "Sssssshhhhhh, it's okay Olivia. It's okay to cry, just let it out. it's alright." Sonic spoke softly.

I lost control of myself and I broke down. I buried my face in Sonic's shoulder and began sobbing.

Sonic shut his eyes and hugged me back tightly. I felt Sonic gently rubbing my back in soothing circles. Sonic continued to comfort him as I cried into his chest. "Olivia, Olivia... Ssshshhhshssssshhhhh. It's okay Olivia. You're okay now." Sonic comforted. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay, I promise you."

I heard footsteps running and a young voice, I knew it was Chris, asking, "Sonic, what happened?" Chris asked, running to my side.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and another voice asking but the voice sounded much younger, I knew it was Tails. "Why is Olivia crying, is she okay?" Tails asked. "Is she still scared about what happened with Eggman?"

Sonic shook his head sadly before explaining to his best friend. "Olivia is not okay Tails. She is still scared of Eggman buddy. That mad scientist must've done something bad to really terrorise her like this." Sonic revealed in a low tone, very, very angry at Eggman.

I heard Tails and Chris sigh in worry before I felt Chris and Tails next to me.

"Poor Olivia, She has been through a lot lately, The poor thing." Tails uttered softly. "Eggman must've REALLY traumatised her."

Sonic nodded. "You're right buddy, We need to protect her no matter what," Sonic spoke softly

I felt 2 pairs and hands hugging me. I felt Tails' gentle hand rubbing my shoulder softly and gently. "Shhhhh, It's okay Olivia, It's okay it's okay it's okay. You're okay, you're okay now, I promise." Tails spoke gently.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes and I calmed down before I released Sonic, wiping my eyes, I then looked around and saw Tails and Chris all looking at me with compassion, pity and sympathy in their eyes. They knew I've been through a lot.

I let go of Sonic and rubbed my eyes, smiling a bit.

Tails was still rubbing my shoulder and placed it on my back. "You feeling better now Olivia?" Tails asked, softly and gently resting his hand on my back.

I smiled before nodded, "Y-Yeah, much better. In fact, letting out my tears made me feel better. Sorry, If I was crying that hard, I feel... So embarrassed and ashamed." I explained. "I never cried that hard before. I am sorry if I worried you."

Tails smiled and hugged me. "It's okay Olivia, there is no shame of crying." Tails gently assured me. "And please don't worry, We are here now." Tails soothed.

I smiled. "Thank you so much Tails, Sonic and Chris. I am so happy to have friends like you." I thanked.

Sonic smiled and gave me a thumbs-up before ruffing my hair before saying, "Hey no worries Olivia, we will always help you out pal." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled too. "Sonic is right Olivia, We will always protect you no matter what buddy." Tails assured.

Chris smiled and hugged me, "Everything will be okay Olivia." Chris assured. "I promise you."

I smiled at the comforting words from my friends. "Thank you, guys." I thanked.

Tails smiled. "You're welcome. Hey Olivia, guess what? We have a surprise for you." Tails informed.

I got excited. "What is the surprise? What is the surprise?" I asked in excitement.

Tails smiled at this. "We are going to go and See Knuckles and Rouge if she is there. I heard that Knuckles wanted to meet you as he heard the news of when you got kidnapped." Tails explained.

I cheered, I could not wait to meet Knuckles and Rouge if she is there.

"YAAAAY!" I cheered. "I am excited to meet Knuckles," I explained.

Sonic smiled and ruffled my hair. "Knuckles is happy to meet you too Olivia. Chris is excited to see Knuckles again too." Sonic explained.

Chris nodded. "I missed Knuckles too. I can't wait to see him and Rouge," Chris explained.

I looked concerned. "Hey, Tails since Chris is coming and I am, Are you taking the X-Tornado or the Tornado?" I asked.

Tails smiled before replying. "We will take the X-Tornado as We can all sit in there." Tails explained. "And it is much faster than the Tornado."

I smiled as I love the X-Tornado so much.

Sonic smiled before saying, "Hey guys, how about we have breakfast first before we get ready?" Sonic explained.

Tails nodded in agreement as he took my hand. "Yeah, You're right Sonic. We have to eat as we need a lot of energy to start our day, we also energy so we don't feel drained out." Tails explained.

I smiled and gripped Tails' hand and he led me down the stairs with Chris and Sonic following.

Tails gently helped me on my seat. I smiled and hugged him. Tails smiled and hugged me back, patting and rubbing my back in response. After gently breaking the hug and patting me on the back, Tails placed some pancakes, hashbrowns and waffles on my plate before pouring me some banana lactose-free milk and handed me the glass and plate.

After Tails, Chris and Sonic finished getting their food, we began to eat our breakfast.

The pancakes, Hashbrowns waffles were so yummy.

In about 20 minutes, We finished breakfast before washing, drying and packing away the dishes. We got ready, brushed our teeth before we were ready.

I yelped as I nearly forgot to bring my backpack. I wanted to ask Tails something but I got too nervous.

Tails noticed this and laid a gentle hand on my arm. "Are you okay Olivia? Do you want to ask me something?" Tails asked.

I began to stutter nervously. "Um, I-I-I." But then I couldn't go any longer, shutting my eyes.

Tails smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around me. "It's okay Olivia, just take a deep breath, calm down before trying again, slowly this time. You're okay, you're okay, you're alright." Tails soothed, rubbing my back slowly to calm my nerves.

I smiled before explaining "I-I-I w-w-w-will g-g-g-go a-a-a-and g-g-g-get m-m-my t-t-th-things r-r-r-ready a-a-a-and I-I-I w-w-w-will b-b-be d-d-downstairs very s-s-s-soon," I explained. "I-I-I-I F-F-F-Forgot t-t-to g-g-g-grab m-m-my t-t-t-things."

Tails smiled before nodding. "Okay, Olivia. It's also okay. It's okay. Take your time, you're alright." Tails assured as he Sonic and Chris went downstairs to sit at the table, waiting for me.

I placed the ribbon in my hair, got my Sonic shoes on, packed my iPad, iPhone, autograph book, pen, spacer, inhaler and purse in my backpack and put my glasses on. Now I was ready to go. I was super excited to get Knuckles' and Rouge's autograph if Rouge will be there.

I ran down the stairs before I nearly tripped but I fell hard on my knee with a loud bang which caused Tails to yelp in fright.

"Olivia?!" Tails cried. "Are you okay over down there?" I shook my head and sobbed harder, I was now embarrassed.

"Hold on! I am coming Olivia." Tails assured. "Brb Sonic, Chris."

I heard footsteps in the distance and shut my eyes tightly, starting to cry now, the pain hurt so bad. Tails ran over to me and gasped. I still had my eyes shut so I didn't know what was going on though. I just continued crying and crying, my knee hurt so bad. I rubbed my eyes before clutching my knee tightly and continued to sob.

I felt Tails' gentle and soothing hand on my back, and also gentle rubbing motions. "Olivia..." Tails whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?" Tails softly asked. "Shhhhhhhh."

I shook my head before crying softly. "I-I-I-I g-g-g-got h-h-hurt..." I sobbed.

Tails felt bad as he gently stroked my back to gently comfort me. Sssshhhssssshhhhhh. Olivia, Olivia. It's okay, it's okay. you're going to be okay, I will patch you up, it's okay." Tails soothed.

Tails took a took at me, checking for injuries but noticed my hands over my knee. Tails tried to, as gently as he could, pray my hands from my knee but I refused.

Tails placed a gentle hand on my hand and spoke in a gentle tone. "It's okay Olivia, I will be very gently, I promise." Tails soothed, rubbing my back still trying to calm me down.

I nodded before relaxing and smiled as Tails rubbed my hand to help me calm down.

Tails gently lifted my hand from my knee and tried but failed to hold a loud gasp.

I looked at my knee and yelled in fright, "Ahhhhhh! My knee!" I cried out. My knee looked bad. There on a purple bruise with a red ring around it which looked painful, not only that, there was a bad graze too.

Tails hugged me tightly to comfort me. "Shhhh, it okay Olivia, you're okay now." Tails assured.

Tails checked out my injury again before getting worried, "Aww Olivia, I am sorry that you got hurt. Your knee looks quite bad, I will go and grab the first aid kit and put some ice, Cream and a bandage on it."

Tails rubbed my back before he gave me a hug before walking away to grab the first aid kit.

I heard two more footsteps approaching me and turned to see Sonic and Chris.

"Olivia? Are you okay? What happened?" Chris asked softly as Sonic pulled me up on his lap and hugged me close, rubbing my back in gentle circles..

I turned to Chris who laid a gentle hand on my shoulder before I sadly explained everything to Chris and Sonic. "I-I-I-I w-w-was r-r-ready t-t-t-to g-g-g-go a-a-a-and I-I-I fell over and b-b-b-banged m-m-my knee and it hurts badly!" I sobbed.

I saw Tails coming back but I could see the worry and sympathy in his eyes. He smiled when he saw Sonic and Chris with me.

Tails smiled before kneeling down to me and rubbed my back. "I see that Olivia told you what happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic and Chris both nodded. "Sonic has been comforting her while she has told us," Chris explained.

Tails gently embraced me. "Aww, I see. Poor Olivia." Tails spoke in immense sympathy

Sonic held me closer. "Shhhh, everything will be okay Olivia, I promise." Sonic soothed.

Tails got the first aid kit out and got some supplies for my injury. These included two cotton sheets and one bigger one, an ice pack, some cream and also a bandage,

Tails smiled as he poured some water on one of the cotton sheets before smiling. "It's okay Olivia, this is just water, it should not hurt." Tails assured

Tails gently patted the sheet on my knee but it still really really hurt so bad. Tails felt bad and tried to comfort me. "Shhhhsshhhhhsssssssshhhh. It's okay Olivia, it's okay it's okay it's okay. It's okay Olivia. I am sorry." Tails soothed. "It's okay, you're okay."

Tails continued to very gently clean the graze. Once it was cleaned, Tails gave me another hug.

I yelped as Tails and Sonic gently shushed me to comfort him. Chris gently stroked my shoulder to help me calm down as well and to make me feel comforted and okay.

Tails then picked up the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide before gently comforting me softly. "Now Olivia, This will hurt a lot worse than the water so it is okay to scream or cry, don't try and hold it back now, It'll be okay, I promise you." Tails soothed.

Tails gently began to clean the graze with the hydrogen Peroxide.

But once The liquid touched my knee, I began to cry harder. It was due to the intense pain of the Hydrogen Peroxide stinging.

Sonic gently pulled me close to him and rubbed my back to gently comfort me. "Shh, I know it hurts Pal, I know it hurts, it's going to be okay, once this is over, we can see Knuckles, I promise." Sonic soothed, rubbing my back while gently rocking me to calm me down.

Tails even pitched in to comfort me. "Shhhh, it's okay Olivia, I know, I know, the Hydrogen Peroxide kills all the germs, that is why it stings so much." Tails gently assured.

I continued crying due to the pain of the liquid. Man, it really really hurt. Tails finished cleaning the graze before he placed the second, big cotton sheet on my knee before asking, "Hey Olivia, are you doing okay still?" Tails asked.

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "Yeah. I am okay." I responded.

Tails smiled before wrapping the bandage around my knee before taping it to make the bandage stay.

Tails gently smiled at me before he gently patted his hand on my patched up knee softly to make sure it is okay. "Are you okay now Olivia?" Tails asked softly.

I began to smile Brightly, wiped away the tears from my eyes and hugged Tails back. "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I'm okay now," I replied, wiping away.

Tails gently hugged me back. "That is good. Just please be careful next time, you really worried me." Tails explained, before giving me a gentle squeeze.

I slowly began to break down, I felt terrible and so bad for worrying Tails, Sonic and Chris.

Tails gently laid a hand on my back and rubbed it, asking gently. "Olivia, Olivia, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Tails softly asked me, "Please tell me why you're crying. It's okay." Tails soothed.

I began to sob in Tails' shoulder. "I am so sorry Tails! I didn't mean to fall, it was an accident!" I sobbed.

Tails smiled as he gently hugged me back, rubbing my back in gentle circles. "It's okay Olivia, I forgive you, it was an accident," Tails assured in an assuring tone.

I smiled as Tails forgave me. "Thank you Tails." I thanked.

"You're welcome Olivia, are you ready to go and meet Knuckles and Rouge?" Tails assured and then asked.

I nodded, I was ready to go now, I was very very very excited to meet Knuckles.

Tails, Chris and Sonic all helped me up from the floor.

We dashed, carefully, to the X-Tornado where the big plane was standing.

Tails pushed open the cockpit open and helped me into the seat behind him. Tails got the first aid kit before handing me an emesis bag in case I get sick.

Tails wrapped an arm around my back. "Olivia, this emesis bag will very very very helpful. If you feel sick, you can vomit in there. And I just want to let you know it is okay to vomit. Don't worry Olivia. We won't be mad, I promise." Tails assured.

I nodded before I asked, "Is it okay if I can give 3 more just in case?" I asked.

Tails smiled before nodding. "Sure, Olivia. That is an excellent idea." Tails responded as he got out 3 emesis bags and passed them to me and i placed them in my bag just in case.

I smiled before thanking Tails. "Thank you so so so such Tails, I am hoping I won't vomit though." I thanked and said.

Tails smiled. "You're welcome, Olivia." Tails assured. "But sadly, I can't promise you won't vomit, it's okay to let it out."

I smiled and I placed my bag down on the floor.

Tails also gave Chris a few emesis bags as well.

Tails smiled before asking, "Are you, ready guys?" Tails asked.

"YEAH!" We cheered. "Let's go!"

Tails shut the cockpit and started the engine.

I held back a yelp but I jumped, at the engine starting

Tails pulled the controls back while crying out, "X-Tornado, BLAST OFF!" Tails cried out

The X-Tornado roared with power before it began to zoom down the runway. I cried out and buried my face in the seat, getting ready to use the emesis bag just in case I vomit.

Tails turned back and assured me. "It's okay, it's okay, we are nearly off the ground." Tails assured, "I am going to speed up a bit if okay."

I nodded and shut my eyes tightly. "Okay!" I confirmed.

I cried out as the plane built up more speed before shooting in the air.

I shut my eyes as we lifted off the ground, Tails tilted the X-Tornado to the left and the plane blasted in the direction.

And we were off to Angel Island!

* * *

We had finally and safely arrived at Angel Island. I was feeling quite nervous to meet Knuckles and Rouge.

I yelped as I felt the plane dropping to the ground but calmed down when Tails was landing it.

"Don't worry Olivia, It's okay. We are landing on Angel Island now." Tails assured.

The X-Tornado hissed as the wheels came out so the plane won't crash. Tails slowed the X-Tornado down and landed the plane.

Tails opened the cockpit and looked at me. "Are you okay Olivia?" Tails asked softly.

I nodded before I smiled at Tails. "I am all good, I didn't get sick at all, that means I am getting used to the X-Tornado's speed now," I explained, holding Tails' hand.

Tails smiled before hugging me and lifted me out of the X-Tornado. "That is great." Tails responded.

Tails gently lowered me to the ground and sensed my nerves before patting my arm. "Are you feel nervous meeting Knuckles and Rouge?" Tails asked.

I looked down at the ground before nodding. "Yes... Yeah, I am extremely nervous." I replied.

Tails' expression softened before giving me a comforting hug to soothe me. "Hey, We know that Knuckles and Rouge fights but they are very gentle, I promise." Tails soothed, rubbing my back in gentle circles to try and calm him down as now, I was silently sobbing.

I smiled and gave Tails a big hug. "Thank you for calming me down Tails." I thanked.

Tails smiled. "Hey no worries Olivia, you're okay now. I will always protect you no matter what." Tails assured.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, no worries pal, we will always help you," Sonic assured.

Chris smiled and gave me a hug. "They are right Olivia and I will help too, I will fight for my friends," Chris assured.

Tails took my head and led me to Knuckles and Rouge. I saw Rouge and Knuckles yelling and Flirting.

"I love when you get angry Knuckie, you look so cute," Rouge spoke.

Knuckles growled and yelled. "Hey! I am not cute!" He yelled.

I tensed up in nervousness. "Tails, I am scared," I whispered.

Tails squeezed my hand as I kinda went kind Tails due to my nervousness. Tails gently let me behind him. "It's okay Olivia, Just go slow, i'll keep you safe, it's alright." Tails soothed.

I heard Knuckles gasp before saying, "Rouge stop, they are here." Knuckles spoke sharply.

Tails greeted Knuckles and Rouge first. "Hey There Knuckles, How are you?" Tails asked.

Knuckles gently ruffled Tails' hair, prompting Tails to giggle, I couldn't help but laugh too, it sounds so adorable. "Hey There Tails, How have you been?" Knuckles asked.

Tails smiled, "Hahaha! Knuckles! I... am... going... well, Just... trying... my best to... protect Olivia... and Chris with Sonic... helping." Tails explained in giggles, it was so cute.

"Aww!" Chris, Sonic, Rouge and I all cooed as Tails kept giggling.

Chris smiled and walked over to Tails and Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, Rouge, I missed you both so much." Chris spoke in joy. "How are you today?"

Knuckles and Rouge smiled at Chris as Knuckles removed his hand from Tails' head and Tails went back to me and held my shoulder to try and calm me down.

Knuckles smiled and ruffled Chris' hair. "I am going well Knuckles, I missed you and Rouge so much." Chris replied.

Knuckles smiled and spoke, "That's great kid, I missed you too. Where is Sonic? Is he here?" Knuckles spoke in joy.

Sonic smiled and walked up to Knuckles and smiled at him. "Hey, Knucklehead! How are you bud?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smiled and fist-bumped Sonic. "Hey there Sonic. How is Olivia?" He asked in concern. "Is she okay from the innocent from

Rouge smiled at Sonic. "Hey Blue." She greeted.

Sonic smiled before explaining, "Olivia is going very well, she is here but just wanted let you and Rouge know that she has autism and is very very shy when meeting new people." Sonic explained. "In fact, She is right here."

Knuckles smiled before nodding. "I will go slow and gentle with Olivia, I was worried about her when she was captured by Egghead." Knuckles explained, in sympathy.

I slowly came from behind Tails and nervously smiled at Knuckles and Rouge and softly said. "H-H-H-H-Hi t-t-t-there K-K-K-K-Knuckles a-a-a-and R-R-R-Rouge." I greeted in a very very nervous tone.

Knuckles smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hey, there Olivia, my name is Knuckles, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, kid." Knuckles introduced.

Rouge smiled at me, "Hello there Olivia, it is great to finally meet you, honey, my name is Rouge, Rouge the Bat." She spoke with her soothing voice. "Knuckles has told me about you."

I was still hiding behind Tails in shyness, I didn't know how to speak to both them as Both Rouge and Knuckles were tough and I was glad they were on my side. "I am so sorry for being so shy." I apologised, smiling while my heart calmed down a bit.

Knuckles gently patted my back. "Hey, No worries Olivia, Sonic did explain everything to me and you having autism so it's all okay." Knuckles soothed.

Rouge smiled and gently assured. "Don't worry Olivia, you're okay honey." Rouge Assured.

Tails worriedly laid a comforting hand on my back and gasped in a gentle and soft tone, "You okay Olivia? Are you still doing alright?" tAILS ASKED.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes," I replied. "I think I am feeling a bit more braver now," I replied.

Tails smiled before he wrapped an arm around me, "See Olivia, I told you Knuckles and Rouge are nice." Tails vocalised in a gentle and soft tone.

Sonic smiled. "Definitely, you can count on both of them to be your friend." Sonic soothed, holding my shoulder in a gentle grip.

Chris smiled and patted my back and spoke, "Yeah, Knuckles and Rouge are so nice and kind." Chris assured.

I smiled at the support of my friends.

I yelped as I forgot to say. "OH! I nearly forgot to tell you something!" I yelped.

Knuckles looked worried. "What's up Olivia?" He asked in worry.

Rouge nodded and softly laid a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, What's wrong honey? Are you alright?" Rouge asked.

I was quiet and I looked at Tails, Chris and Sonic, who smiled at me before they nodded, urging to tell them.

I looked very nervous before requesting. "Tomorrow is my 20th birthday and I will be having a party at Tails' house. And I am asking if you want to come." I explained.

Tails gently held my shoulder to calm my nerves down a little bit.

Knuckles and Rouge smiled and nodded. "Of course Olivia!" They said at once.

I smiled at the acceptance of the invitation for my birthday tomorrow. Tails, Chris, Sonic and I cheered at this. "YEEEAAAAH!" We all cheered

I wiped away a tear from my eyes and thanked them. "Thank you so much Knuckles, Rouge. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, this will be the best birthday i ever had." I thanked.

Rouge and Knuckles smiled and gave me a thumbs up together. "Count ON it!" They both spoke at once.

Knuckles chuckled and ruffled my hair, "No worries Kiddo! Also, Early happy birthday to you." Knuckles wished.

Rouge smiled and chuckled too. "Yeah, Happy birthday Olivia, I hope you have the best day ever." Rouge wished.

I smiled and wiped away the happy tears that were forming.

Knuckles asked me a question that encouraged me to chat, "So Olivia? What kind of things are you into?" Knuckles asked.

I smiled before replying, "Umm, I really like planes, cats and also shiny jewels A-And D-d-don't worry Rouge, I am not." I panicked.

Rouge smiled. "None taken Honey. You're okay." Rouge assured. "Is there anything you want, just let me and Knuckie know, and I can help you," Rouge assured.

I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you so much Knuckles, Rouge, this will be the best birthday ever!" I thanked.

We kept chatting for 2 hours and 50 minutes and it was quite late.

Tails noticed the time and gently said to me. "We may have to go now Olivia, It is nearly 5 pm and we need to have dinner early for tomorrow and You need some sleep for your big day." Tails explain, giving my shoulder a gentle rub on the shoulder.

I was a bit sad, I enjoyed getting to know Knuckles and Rouge a bit. "Awwww. already?" I asked, my voice breaking a bit.

Tails felt sorry for me and gave me a hug. "I am so sorry Liv, It's getting quite late." Tails explained in a soft tone.

I nodded and decided to say goodbye.

I just wanted to ask one more question. "Knuckles, Rouge, can I be your friend?" I asked.

Tails smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze, Standing close to me.

Knuckles and Rouge smiled, nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "Yes! Of course Olivia!" They both confirmed at once.

I gave Knuckles and Rouge a big hug. I was so happy that they are now friends with me too.

Knuckles chuckled and wrapped ruffled my hair. "No worries Kiddo!" Knuckles spoke softly.

Rouge gave me a peck on the cheek, causing me to blush. And don't worry, it is a friendly gesture.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before I felt Tails' comforting hand on my shoulder.

Tails smiled before assuring, "It's okay Olivia. We are going to see Knuckles and Rouge tomorrow at your party, I promise." Tails assured.

I tried to jump in the X-Tornado but fell off. But before I hit the ground, I felt two gentle hands break my fall, And a gentle voice assuring me. "It's okay Olivia, It's okay it's okay, I got you." Tails assured.

I felt more calmer by Tails' touch on my back and I really calmed my nerves.

"Are you okay now Olivia?" Tails asked, concerned about my safety.

I smiled before I nodded. "Yeah, I am okay now Tails," I replied.

Tails smiled before asking. "That's good Olivia. Do you want me to help you in the X-Tornado?" Tails asked.

I smiled before nodding in response. "Yes please Tails," I replied.

I felt Tails hands on me and I was now in the air and I was lowered into the plane.

Tails gently strapped me in the plane before making sure to hand me 3 more emesis bags. "Here Olivia, Take these. If you feel like you're about to be sick, You can use these emesis bags." Tails assured.

I nodded before Chris spoke up. "Hey, Tails?" He asked.

Tails looked worried before flying over to Chris, who was looking at Sonic. "Hey what's up, Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris gestured to Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic and the five went in a huddle I heard whispering and before I knew, they broke the huddle.

Tails, Sonic and Chris said their goodbyes to Knuckles and Rouge and boy, I am going to miss them so much, but I knew I am going to see them on my birthday.

Once Tails, Chris and Sonic got in the X-Tornado, Tails lowered the glass Cockpit down so the cockpit can protect us.

Tails turned back to me and asked in concern, "Olivia, you doing okay?" Tails asked.

I smiled before nodding. "Yes, I am okay, just very tired and VERY excited tomorrow," I replied.

Tails smiled, "That's good, now hang on, I am starting the engine NOW!" Tails explained while starting the engine

I yelped and covered my eyes as the plane roared and vibrated with power.

Tails smirked. "X-Tornado, blast off!" He yelled, pulling the control stick towards him

The X-Tornado shot down the runaway. It was SOOOO FAST then last time! I couldn't help but yelp in fright.

I yelped as I felt sick but not to the point of vomiting. I buried my face in the seat and cried out in fright.

Tails gently assured me while siling, "It's okay Olivia. It's okay, it's okay, you're okay, we're okay." Tails assured.

I shut my eyes as my stomach lurched from the force of the take-off speed.

The X-Tornado shot in the air. The plane was great for battle and Tails was a master at building planes.

And we were on our way home. I felt a bit sick but sadly I vomited 30 times. with Sonic and Chris both comforting me.

* * *

It was 6 pm when we got home but I didn't know how long we were home though.

I didn't realise I fell asleep when I felt someone gently shaking me awake.

I groaned and swatted the hands away from me, snuggling where I was resting.

I felt someone gently lifting me up and I groaned. "No, no," I spoke quietly.

I chose to risk it so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tails smiling softly at me. "Hey, there sleepyhead." Tails playfully said, making me giggle

I looked around and saw that we arrived home. "Umm, what time did we go home?" I asked.

Tails checked his watch and smiled. "We got home around 5:40." Tails explained.

I smiled. "Oh okay, then I might've been very tired," I replied

Tails gave me a hug and gave me a rub on the back. "That is okay Olivia, Dinner is now ready, we are having chips and cheeseburgers with milkshakes And Raspberry cheesecake for dessert.

I ran down the stairs with Tails following me. On the Table, there were milkshakes, fries and cheeseburgers. Sitting at the table were Sonic and Chris waiting.

Sonic smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hello, Olivia. How did you sleep?" Sonic asked.

I smiled before responding. "I am great and I had a great Sleep," I replied.

Sonic smiled before he and Tails led me to the table and now I was ready to eat.

I began to enjoy dinner, it was extremely yummy, I loved fries and cheeseburgers

Once we finished dinner and dessert it was time to go to bed. We had Fries and Cheeseburgers for dinner and Raspberry cheesecake for dessert.

I began to feel very tired and I fell asleep on the couch as Tails, Sonic and Chris cleaned the dishes.

Once Tails had finished, he saw me sleeping and softly chuckled. "Oh, Olivia." Tails spoke softly before gently lifting me jump and took me to the room

Tails smiled and gently tucked me to in my bed for the night.

I slowly opened my eyes before I yelped when I saw Tails. I yelped and literally leapt out of bed from fright and fell out of bed. I think i might've scared Tails as well as he let out a loud yelp.

I backed away in the corner before Tails calmed down and slid on the floor and gently began to calm me down. "Hey hey hey, It's okay Olivia, it's okay." Tails soothed, "You fell asleep while Sonic, Chris and I were doing the dishes, You're okay, you're safe." Tails began to rub my back to relax me.

I began to back a few deep breaths to calm my nerves down before feeling Tails' hand pat my back "Are you feeling better now Olivia?" Tails asked.

I smiled before saying, "Yes I am Tails, and sorry for scaring you Tails, I was just confused." I explained.

Tails smiled before saying, "Hey, no need to say sorry Olivia." Tails assured. "Here, let me fix up your bed and you just relax, alright?"

Tails smiled got my bed ready. Tails was such a sweet, kind and helpful fox. I was so happy and glad I had Tails as a best friend that I began to get emotional.

Tails was concerned about this. "Hey, Olivia, What's the matter, my friend?" I asked.

I fell to my knees and began to sob, This was too much for me, I was so happy for all the support from my friends.

Tails knelt down to my level and gave me a gentle and comforting hug, gently rubbing my back. "Olivia, Olivia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tails asked.

I began to sob in Tails' shoulder while he gently shushed me, comforting me with both his voice and his soothing hand on my back. I calmed down before explaing. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so h-h-happy t-t-t-that y-y-y-you a-a-a-are v-v-v-very k-k-k-kind, g-g-g-gentle a-a-and s-s-s-supportive of me!" I sobbed.

Tails smiled before hugging me tightly and rubbed my back in gentle circles to comfort me. "Aww Olivia, of course, I am kind, gentle and supportive, you are my best friend, and friends help each other, It's okay, it's okay." Tails soothed. "And you are very special."

I smiled and sobbed a bit more, happy and overwhelmed from the undying support from all of my friends.

Tails shushed me before rubbing my back, "Hey, everything is okay now Olivia, I promise." Tails soothed. "Don't worry, I am here to help you."

I began to slowly calm down now from my sobbing while Tails was gently rubbing my back, patting it every second, whispering gentle and soothing words to me.

I finally stopped crying before I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears.

I slowly began to wipe my eyes, even more, sniffing a bit. "T-T-Thank y-y-y-you T-T-T-Tails, I am just super excited for my birthday tomorrow," I explained as Tails was tucking me.

Tails smiled and winked at me before he turned the light off. "It's okay Olivia. I will see you tomorrow for your big day, please sleep well it will be a long day of fun." Tails wished, hugging me.

I smiled before we broke the hug and got settled into bed.

We closed our eyes before we fell into dreamland, exploring our dreams. For me, I was dreaming about tomorrow for my birthday, I was extremely excited for my birthday. I could not wait to start the Celebrations.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **That concludes Chapter 10 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure_

_This was such a long chapter, it is kinda my favourite chapter but next month it will be my birthday chapter so that will be my new favourite,_

_Anyways, there are a few things I want to announce before I end this chapter off._

_I now am happy to say I have an official release date for my rewrite of chapter 18 called Sonic X Episode 18 Rewrite: Protect The Nature Preserve. really is a great episode. The date will be on 31st January as the real episode is released._

_And also, I will write a sequel called Sonic-X: Episode 18 Rewrite Part 2: The Aftermath. I named the Sequel that as Tails will get injured during the rewrite. That will be written up after I post Sonic X Episode 18 Rewrite: Protect The Nature Preserve on the website. I know it's will be a long wait but I need to get the rewrite all done before then._

_Firstly, I wanted to have a recap of what we did for the few days, Halloween, Thanksgiving AND Christmas and I thought that will work out_

_Then I wanted to have a moment between Sonic and I as I love how he is so kind to his friends and wanted him to comfort me, and then have Tails and Chris calm me down._

_After the scene, I wanted to have Tails assure me, before telling me that we are going to meet Knuckles and Rouge._

_After that, I wanted to have myself to get hurt, I literally banged my knee hard one time by complete accident. And i wanted to the bang to make Tails jump before he patches me up._

_I loved the scene when I was talking during breakfast and the riding in X-Tornado._

_After that, I wanted to have me feeling nervous about meeting Knuckles and Rouge._

_After the introduction, I wanted to have me ask Knuckles and Rouge if they can come to my party._

_After when Chatting, I wanted to have Tails tell us that it was time to go home and get ready for tomorrow._

_I wanted to have me sleeping on the way home too as I tend to do that on long travels as I can get sleepy_

_After we get home, I really wanted to have an emotional moment with me and Tails before bedtime._

_I wanted to have Tails comfort me and tell me everything will be okay. I wanted to have myself to dream about my birthday._

_Anyways that concludes chapter 10 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if i spelt anything wrong._

_Also, I want you to know that I am staying forever and I will never ever leave this fanbase._

_I will see you next month of chapter 11 of A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure. My special birthday chapter And I am very excited to post it._

_**SuperTailsFan0812 signing out.**_


	11. Birthday Surprise & Best Birthday Ever!

**A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure**

**Chapter 11: Birthday Surprise & Best Birthday Ever!**

_Author's note: Hey there, my dear and special readers, SuperTailsFan0812 is back, and ready to post a new chapter of _**_A Special New Friendship: An Author's Adventure _**_And today will be special as it is my birthday today so, This chapter will be Emotional but fun._

_Just letting you know that I am okay in the virus but there was one thing that made it all worth it, becoming friends with _**_Stardown_**_. I want to say Thank you to my bestest Fanfiction friend _**_Stardown_**_ for all the support and kindness he has given me. Now he is an Agent of 182._

_Thank you to _**_CreativeKitty975 _**_Who have Favourited and Followed this fanfic, Thank you so much, there is more to come._

_And a HUGE Thank you to Everyone who had reviewed in the last chapter._

_This chapter will be focused mainly on me and Tails. The reason of this is because Tails will be taking me out to places and spending time with me._

_Also, on the 8th of November, I was in a Test stream of one of my most favourite Youtubers. SonicSong182 and I got to play with Tails, I will try and tell more after the chapter is over._

_As you all know, I am An Agent of 182, now I am on the Team Chaotix badge, I am aiming to get to the gold badge._

_Also, my 20th birthday today will quite an exciting birthday but may be more chilled as it will be mostly going shopping, Mini golfing, Lunch and dinner at the club and it was quite exciting, i am so excited._

_I'm sorry if this author's note is short but I do kinda have more to say on the ending author's notes._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know how the chapter went. And please do tell me if I spelt something or anything wrong._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and their characters, I don't own Chris either. SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog and Chris is owned by 4Kids TV_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Birthday Surprise & Best Birthday Ever!**

It was another sunny today, I nearly didn't sleep last night as I was way too excited for today. Today is my 20th birthday and boy, I was so extremely excited to spend the day with my bestest friends. I was excited but sad at the same time, Sad because I miss my family and friends, and excited because I get to spend the day with my new friends.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. "Olivia, Olivia. It's time to wake up." I heard a young and gentle voice

I slowly woke up before I saw Tails smiling at me. "Good morning, birthday girl!" Tails spoke as he helped me out of the best

I smiled and hugged Tails who smiled and patted my back. "Hi, Tails!" I cheered.

Tails chuckled before he hugged me, "Hey there my friend! Happy Birthday 20th, Olivia!" Tails spoke softly. "You got a ton of surprises heading your way."

I cheered and wiped my eyes, I was already getting emotional. "Thank you so much Tails!" I said softly, tears falling from my eyes.

Tails smiled before he gently wiped the tears from my eyes, "Hey now, it's okay, we are here to make your day special, I promise." Tails assured, rubbing my back for a few second while resting his hand on my back.

I smiled and hugged Tails who hugged me back and wrapped his tails around me, I smiled and hugged Tails. 'Awww Olivia' Tails thought to himself. 'She really is such a sweetheart.'

After a few minutes, we broke the hug. Tails smiled before handing me a present. "Here Olivia, I made this myself. I hope you like it." Tails told me softly.

I smiled as Tails hopped on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around me which made me smile. I then unwrapped the present with care and Cation.

When the wrapping paper was all off, I gasped when I saw a very amazing plane model. It was Yellow, Red, and there was writing which was Orange that spelled my name. It had Sonic and All his friends on it.

I smiled as I hugged Tails to say thank you. It was such a nice model that Tails had made for me. "Thank you so much Tails!" I cheered, placing the model down before giving Tails a big hug.

Tails smiled before he hugged me back, "Hey, you're welcome Olivia." Tails spoke softly.

I grinned and snuggled into the hug. Tails smiled before telling me, "Hey Olivia, why don't you get ready for today as things are about to get exciting." Tails gently said.

I knew it and I yelped. "Thank you for letting me know Tails!" I yelled and got my blue & orange dress and ran to the bathroom.

I took a shower to get ready for Today. I was nervous, excited and happy all at once.

Before the clock hit 7 am, I was ready and dressed. I dashed out of the bathroom and saw Tails smiling at me with two hair ties and a brush. Tails then helped me with my hair and made sure it was nice and pretty.

I did my make up before I was ready. Once I was ready and ready to go, Tails and I ran down the stairs and there were many presents on the table.

Sonic and Chris popped out and cried out, "Happy 20th birthday Olivia!" They both cried out in joy

Sonic smiled before he gave me a gentle hug. "Happy birthday Olivia, Tails has a lot plan today for your big day Pal." Sonic spoke softly, handing me a present, "But for now, you can have anything you want to breakfast tonight."

I smiled before opening the present and with a cheer of delight, pulled out a pair of shoes that looked like Sonic's but they were yellow. blue and orange. I loved them so much. "Thank you so much Sonic." I thanked.

Sonic gave me a ruffle on the hair and spoke softly. "Hey no worries Olivia, I made them myself," Sonic assured. "You have more presents coming soon, and later today."

Chris smiled before he gave me his present to me, "Here Olivia. I hope you like it. Sonic Helped me pick it out." Chris explained to me.

I opened the gift and I gasped in delight. It was Something I ever expected. It was a brand new Soccer ball which was custom made.

I gave Chris a big hug, "Th-thank you, Chris, I love it, I might wanna have a soccer match with this." I explained.

Sonic smiled before saying, "Hey Olivia. Make sure to grab your things after breakfast, Tails will take you out on a joy ride in the Tornado and he will spend time with you." Sonic explained, laying a hand on my shoulder. "And then, When we are ready, there is another huge surprise for you."

I was very excited to spend the day with Tails. "Yaaaay! I can't wait! Let's go!" I spoke in joy before I dashed to the Tornado.

Tails smiled and giggled when he spotted me running the Tornado. Tails gently stopped me. "Hey, Hey, Hey. I know you're excited Olivia, but sadly, We can't go yet, not until we have breakfast." Tails explained.

Sonic smiled, "Tails is right Olivia, Sometimes, even Heroes need to slow down and eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, it fills you with energy," Sonic explained too.

Chris smiled before adding, "We are having Pancakes for breakfast today and I know how much you love them. Sonic helped to make them while Tails woke you up."

I yelped in joy before I dashed to the table and picked my knife and fork. Everyone, including I, burst into happy laughter as we all got our pancakes and poured maple syrup.

Tails poured me some strawberry milk as it is my favourite.

After everyone had finished getting ready, we began to eat.

I enjoyed having pancakes as they are so yummy, Along with this yummy strawberry milk.

Once we finished breakfast and I grabbed my things, Tails and I said our goodbyes with Sonic and Chris.

Sonic smiled and ruffled my eye in a gentle and affectionate way. "Have Fun Olivia. Stay safe and Enjoy the Flight on Prower airways!"

Tails and I laughed at this, Sonic always made things so much fun. "Oh, Sonic! You are so Fun. I am glad I am friends and bros with you." Tails thanks.

Chris smiled. "You two are so cute together, I really admire your brotherly bond with Sonic Tails. I feel like you're a younger brother to me too." Chris spoke in a gentle tone.

Tails blushed and smiled. "Awwwww Chris, thank you. I consider you as an older brother & Olivia as an older sister." Tails explained.

Chris smiled Before saying, "No worries Tails. Please stay safe and Keep Olivia safe too." Chris said.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Olivia's and your safety are in your hands' Tails," Sonic added, ruffling Tails' hair.

Tails smiled and wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulder while made me blush and my heart fluttered due to nerves and excitement. Tails then held a thumbs up and assured, "Don't worry Chris, Sonic. I will keep Olivia safe and Happy." Tails assured.

Tails and I then gave Sonic & Chris a big, birthday group hug.

Tails then turned to me and asked, "You ready Olivia?" Tails asked, smiling softly at me, "Are you ready to have a day of fun?"

I squealed in excitement which made Tails, Chris and Sonic giggle.

Tails and I were all ready to go on An Adventure on the Plane! I could not wait to fly in the Tornado, the last time was as an escape from Eggman's Base, I was feeling sick, weak and emotional as Eggman kidnapped me but today, was much more relaxing and fun.

We dashed over to the Tornado and I got excited. Tails helped me into the plane and strapped me in, Tails got into the plane himself before starting the engine.

Tails smirked and pulled the lever. "Tornado, Ready and standing by for Take Off! Here we go!" Tails announced as the plane began to move.

I smiled before I whooped out on immense joy at how fast we were going in the sky. I was used to the speed and I don't get motion sickness anymore.

Tails smiled at my joy and went a little faster. "Hold on tight Olivia!" Tails warned me.

I held on the handle that was behind Tails' seat

* * *

By the time the clock hit 10am, We were near a pretty flower valley and the breeze was so cool that I gasped in delight. We were airborne for 2 hours.

Tails and I were chatting about things and What we wanted to do when we were older.

I was having a very great time i was whooping out with so much joy. "I LOVE THIS!" I yelled in joy.

Tails giggled hearing my excitement And gave me a smile and thumbs up. "Are you okay back there Olivia?" Tails asked. "Not too fast for you?"

I nodded before explaining, "Yeah! I am having such a blast on the Tornado, I always had dreams on this plane,

"You are such an amazing pilot Tails. In fact, you have inspired me to be a real pilot." I explained. "Flying a plane looks quite enjoyable and fun," I explained.

Tails smiled but then looked a bit worried, "Flying a plane is not as easy as it sounds. In fact, It takes great training, Focus and experience. I may be intelligent, but it took 4 years to perform a loop the loop perfectly." Tails explained in a tutoring tone. "And also, You need to be very careful when piloting a bi-plane, If you mistake one move, it will end up in disaster."

I smiled before I thought long and hard about this, flying a plane does seem hard, but I really wanted to fly one. Planes were so much fun and fascinating.

I nodded firmly, Making up my mind and then said something that made Tails nearly lose control. "I want to learn how to fly a plane from you Tails," I explained.

Tails gasped and nearly lost control of the plane which made me yelp at the sudden movement, heart pounding out of fright. The movement scared me so much that I began to cry, feeling sick and scared.

Tails put the Tornado on Autopilot before flying out and gave me a gentle hug, rubbing my back and shoulder to softly calm me down, softly saying, "Shhhh, Olivia, Olivia. Shhhh, It's okay Olivia It's okay, You're okay." Tails soothed softly. "You just shocked me, that's all, I didn't mean to scare you, Olivia, I was just worried about your safety, You mean so much to me... And you kinda like my big sister, and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

I was shocked by Tails' words. I didn't know Tails saw me as his big sister. And I do remember that moment with Eggman, seeing Tails break down after I got knocked out... That was heartbreaking. I felt it was my fault, allowing myself to be kidnapped.

Tails wiped his eyes before explaining, his voice getting broken and shaky. "R-R-Remember that t-t-time Eggman Kidnapped you? A-A-And w-w-when h-h-he knocked y-y-y-you o-out?" Tails stopped, took a shaky breath and bit his lip to stop crying. He gave a shaky but sad sigh and explained, "W-W-When I-I ran u-u-up to y-y-you t-t-to m-m-make s-s-s-sure y-y-you're o-o-okay. I-I-I-I t-t-thought you w-w-were d-d-d-d-dead!"

Tails couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he began to sob softly, Thinking, at that time, that I was dead. My heart broke into pieces when i heard this from Tails

I stopped crying before I hugged the sobbing fox, wiping my eyes. "Awww Tails. It's okay, it's okay. I will never ever let myself get into danger like that EVER again, and that's a promise." I comforted, rubbing Tails' back and he shook in my arms. I felt EXTREMELY guilty, I never comforted Tails before and I was a bit nervous and overwhelmed but I couldn't stand seeing Tails this upset before. I shut my eyes tightly and sobbed. "I-I-I-It's m-m-my f-f-fault!" I sobbed.

Tails was still sobbing quite hard. "B-B-But O-Olivia. It w-w-wasn't y-y-your f-f-f-fault. I-I-I promise you, big sis." Tails then gasped loudly, so did I, at the same time.

I gasped mostly in joy. "W-W-What?!" I asked, shaking a bit and sobbed a bit more.

Tails realised what he said and covered his mouth. "Uh Uh... Errr...Ummm. Olivia, I-I-I h-have a-a confession to make." Tails spoke nervously.

I too became nervous and asked softly. "What's up Tails? Is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Tails gently held my hands while made me nervous before admitting, "Olivia. For the first time I met you and got to know you, I always consider you as an older sister, you're such a sweetheart, you are very kind, gentle and very very nice. And when you were sleeping that night after you were kidnapped by Eggman, I chatted with Sonic and Chris and they said they feel the same, You are like an older sister to all of us." Tails explained.

I was excited to see this before I asked, "Do you really mean that Tails?" I asked I bit unsure.

Tails nodded and spoke firmly, but gently. "Yeah, I am being honest Olivia, You are like my big sister and I always wanted to have a sister like you so... welcome to the family." Tails spoke, giving me a gentle and comforting hug. "I would love for you to be my big sister."

I began crying now, but in happy tears, I ever thought in my life, I would be Tails' older sister, this was an amazing birthday so far. "Oh my gosh! Are you sure?!" I sobbed.

Tails wrapped an arm around me and said, "Yeah. I am 100% Olivia, I am proud to say, I can now call you my big sister." Tails spoke softly.

I smiled as well. "And I can call you my little brother now Tails," I spoke softly, comforting my best friend, now younger brother.

Tails smiled before we shared a hug and Tails gave me a small peck on the cheek on sibling love. I couldn't hold it any longer and I began to sob in joy. "Thank y you Tails! Thank you for everything little bro!" I sobbed.

"And I love you too big sis!" Tails spoke, rubbing my back. "It's all okay now Olivia. It's okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay, big sis. I promise." Tails comforted, rubbing my back.

I smiled and hugged Tails back softly, I, for the first time, felt very very special. I then was confused how I didn't see this before and I asked, "Tails? How come I haven't talked about it before?" I asked, "I mean, I wanted to ask but I was too nervous."

Tails smiled before explaining softly. "Well, It was a surprise Olivia, but I can tell you that you were very happy to know about it now." Tails explained to me.

I gasped before I covered my mouth. "OH! UM! I d-d-didn't k-k-know it was a surprise." I spoke in worry, "I hope I didn't spoil it.

Tails smiled before assuring, "No-no-no. It's okay Olivia. Sonic and Chris told me to tell you today while we're on the Tornado." Tails assured.

I smiled before I noted how Tails is piloting the plane and I asked, "Hey Tails?" I questioned a bit nervously, fiddling with my fingers.

Tails looked concerned and asked softly, "Yeah Olivia? Is there something wrong?" Tails asked, concerned.

I hestated for a second before asking, "Hey Tails? Is it okay if you can perform a loop the loop?" I asked softly.

Tails looked shocked and gasped. "Wait, Hold Up Olivia! Are you sure big sis?

I smiled before saying, "I don't think I have motion sickness anymore and besides, I want to experience a loop the loop for the very very first time." I explained to my little brother

Tails looked unsure before saying, "Okay, if you want to feel the experience, we can do just one loop." Tails told me, "Just warning you, it will be very very fast and Also, the motion of going upside-down may cause motion sickness."

I cheered in joy, Tails then took a deep breath be grunting a bit and pushed the lever forward. "Hold on Olivia!" He cried before he pulled the plane in a full-speed loop the loop.

We built up speed before we went up and now performed the biggest loop the loop ever. This was so much fun. Tails and I both Whooped in joy.

I screamed in joy and I felt the sudden butterfly feeling when Tails were doing the loop the loop, This was the best flight ever. But sadly, I didn't realise how sick i was feeling after we righted up again.

Tails looked back and asked, "You okay back there Olivia?" Tails asked in concern.

I manage to smile weakly before saying, "I am okay Tails... That was just very fun. I never been on a plane or going upside down in one." I explained, still holding my stomach, feeling dizzy.

Tails smiled at this before saying, "I am so happy you are enjoying this flight, Olivia." Tails spoke softly to me, putting the plane on control on the autopilot and flew out and gave me a hug and a brotherly kiss on my cheek.

I giggled at this. Tails was so sweet with me. I was so glad that Tails was my little bro now.

All of a sudden, There was a ringing tone with an alarm, Tails gasped before he let go of me, Tails flew over to the Tornado and buckled in, returned the controls and spoke, "That's Sonic! He must be ready, Hold on Olivia, I need to take this call." Tails explained.

Tails put on a headset and spoke into it, "This is Yellow Tornado, Come in, Blue Blur, Come in." Tails spoke in a firm tone.

There were static and a voice, that sounded like Sonic, Saying, "This is Blue Blur, Come in Yellow Tornado. We are ready for you, Please report home!" Sonic called. "We are ready, make sure Olivia knows."

Tails answered the call, smiling. "Yellow Tornado, Loud and clear, Blue Blur, we are heading to your location now! Standing by.." Tails then turned off his headset and turned to me, "They are ready now Olivia, we have to go and go back home. There is something special for you," Tails explained.

I smiled and nodded, I was starting to feel a bit ill and nodded softly, "Okay," I replied softly, holding my stomach and tried to not vomit.

Tails turned back around and saw how pale and green I looked, "Olivia, Hey. Are you feeling okay? You looked alright when we began flying." Tails asked in concern and worry. "What's the matter Big sis?"

I shook my head, Wincing at the headache I now suddenly have. "N-N-No. I feel VERY sick, my headache hurts as well." I explained to my younger brother.

Tails saw this and turned on the autopilot on once again, flew over to me and laid a gentle hand on my forehead and noted how hot it felt, "Hmmm... Your head feels quite hot, maybe you should rest on the way home, alright?" Tails spoke softly, gently rubbing my shoulder, placing a cold towel on my head which made me sleepy.

I nodded and tried to shut my eyes but my head was hurting. "OW!" I spoke softly.

Tails gently stroked my head to help me sleep. "Shhhh, it's okay, It's okay, it's okay big sis." Tails soothed in a gentle brotherly tone. He then gasped, "Oh Olivia, no wonder you're unwell. It was from the Loop the Loop we did earlier. I told you it would make you sick."

I suddenly became very guilty for worrying my younger brother and I began sobbing. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for worrying y-y-you l-l-little bro..." I sobbed. "I just... Had this long life dream."

Tails looked interested but mostly, he looked quite sad to see me cry. Tails hugged me softly, rubbed my back in slow and gentle circles. "Shhh, Olivia, Olivia. It's okay, it's okay big sis. What was that long life dream you said?"

I explained to Tails while sobbing, "E-E-Ever s-s-s-since I-I became a-a-a fan o-o-of you. I-I-I-I always wanted t-t-to be like you Tails. y-y-you h-have inspired me t-t-to b-b-be a p-pilot of my own Bi-Plane and Since you are a pilot, I wanted to have lessons from you." I began sobbing now.

Tails gasped at my words and he felt tears welling up."Olivia... I don't... I don't know what to say, that means so much to me." Tails spoke softly.

I was still sobbing before I said softly, "I wanted to tell you that but... I was so nervous too." I explained, I then continued crying.

Tails gently shushed me, rubbing my back, and held my hand in a tight grip. "Awwww Olivia, Olivia.. It's okay, shhh, it's okay, it's okay. I... Just feel so glad you feel that way, you are the first person I inspired. And I will be honoured to be your training pilot. I will teach you to fly a plane." Tails soothed.

I continued sobbing, "Y-Y-You really mean it, little bro?" I asked, sobbing still.

Tails smiled before saying, "Yeah! I would never EVER lie to you, Olivia. I will teach you to fly a plane soon. I promise big sis." Tails explained.

I smiled and wiped my tears away, "Thank you so much for the comfort Tails. I feel much better now. I just... Wanna be like you, little bro!"

Tails smiled before saying, "It's okay Olivia, I will always lend a hand. I will let you rest now as I take us back home for a surprise, big sis. Try to get some rest, it may help you feel better." Tails softly said to me.

I yelped before I freaked out. "Tails! Please stay little bro..." I whispered, grabbing onto my brother.. "Please don't leave!"

Tails hugged me tightly and assured. "Shhh, It's okay Olivia, It's Okay, You're okay. I will be here when you rest and I will stay until you wake up. There is nothing to fear. I promise you, big sis." Tails soothed, getting out a cold water bottle and blanket

I nodded and hugged Tails back, and he gave me a rub on the back. "Okay, I will. Thank you Tails and I will make sure I drink lots of water and rest," I replied.

Tails smiled before placing a blanket on me ruffling my hair. "Atta Girl! Get well soon Olivia. If you feel like you're going vomit, just alert me and I will get you a bucket or a few emesis bags." Tails spoke in a gentle tone.

I smiled weakly and nodded, saying, "Got it!" I replied back. "I will be sure to let you know little bro!"

Tails smiled before flew back to his seat and bucked up. Tails turned off the autopilot and took the controls again before He turned the other way and we began our trip back home. I wasn't feeling well still but I knew I had to rest it off.

I held my stomach as a wave of sickness and discomfort washed over me before I gagged and covered my mouth, about to vomit. "I'm going to vomit!" I cried out! I thought I have gotten over my Motion Sickness... but... I guess not... I hated this sickness so much. I began to cry.

Tails gasped and quickly dug into the compartment and got out a few emesis bags and handed one to me. "Shhhh, Olivia. It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, just relax, sit tight and if you do vomit, use the emesis bag!" Tails assured, soothing me with the soft and gentle sound of his voice.

I took the emesis bags with shaky hands, placed the others in my bag and took one, opened it before I placed the opening of the emesis bag over my mouth and began to vomit into the bag.

I coughed and vomited in the back again. I hated vomiting, it hurts so bad!

I took a breath but vomited again, coughing harder again.

I gasped loudly and vomited again into the bag, shuddering.

I yelped and vomited again as I felt Tails' hands rubbing my shoulders and holding my hair back and now felt Tails gently rubbing a gentle and soft hand on my back.

I felt it was over I leaned back and into Tails' arms. I began to pant from the vomiting I did.

Tails gently laid a hand softly on my chest to comfort me. "Hmmmmm, Since you vomited 5 times now, I am figuring out, You may vomit 8 more times." Tails spoke in a soft tone, rubbing my shoulder in more circles.

I began to cry from the vomiting feeling in me. "I-I-I hate vomiting!" I sobbed.

Tails gently shushed my while gently taking the bag away and putting it into the bin and gave me an empty bag. "Don't worry Olivia. You're okay to be okay, alright? The vomiting will go away soon, I promise." Tails soothed. "Here, I gave you another bag as the one you had to full."

I smiled before I felt Tails' hand gently stroking my head to calm and help me doze off.

I shut my eyes before I fell asleep on the way home and the gentleness of Tails stroking my head made me feel a bit better

I smiled before I felt Tails stroking my head, whispering gently. "Get well Soon Olivia. I am staying with you big sis."

* * *

When we got home, it was 12am, which implies we had all day to see what the surprise Tails was telling me about.

I felt Tails gently shaking me awake. "Olivia, Olivia, it's time to wake up big sis." Tails gently whispered, shaking me.

I began to slowly open my eyes before I saw my little brother looking at me with a gentle and soft smile.

Tails gently rubbed my shoulder in soft circles to assure and calm me down."Hey, Hey, sshhhhh. Shh, it's okay Olivia, it's okay big sis. We have arrived home. You were just sleeping after getting motion sick." Tails explained you were out like a light since you were tired after that vomiting."

I looked worried before explaining to my big brother. "I am so sorry if I worried you Little bro, I was just feeling very sick." I apologised.

Tails smiled and pulled me into a very gentle cuddle. "It's okay Olivia, I am not mad at you big sis. You were just feeling unwell and that's okay." Tails gently assured, rubbing my back to keep me calm down.

I smiled at my younger brother who smiled back at me, tears beginning to flood my eyes.

Tails noticed this before he gently wiped away my tears and said, "Hey, Hey. It's okay Olivia, it's alright big sis. Please don't cry or you may make me cry too," Tails softly said.

I smiled before I explained. "I am n-n-not s-s-sad. I-I-I-I feel so happy and l-l-lucky I-I-I have a caring little brother like you Tails." I sobbed.

Tails smiled before he hugged me gently. "Hey, It's okay Olivia. I will always be your little brother and I will do my best to protect you." Tails spoke in a firm and gentle tone.

I smiled before saying, "I am excited for the surprise you guys have." I spoke softly.

Tails giggled before he softly placed his hands over my eyes and I yelped in fright. "Shhh, it's okay Olivia, you're okay big sis. There's a surprise waiting for you so that's why I am covering your eyes." Tails explained. "I will guide you inside, alright?" Tails asked.

Tails then guided me inside the house and I couldn't help but get all excited again. Tails then gently stopped me and I stopped.

Tails smiled before saying to me, 'I will remove my hands from your eyes but keep them closed, alright?" Tails asked.

Tails uncovered my eyes but rested his hand on my shoulder and I kept my eyes closed. "Okay, ready Olivia?" Tails asked.

I couldn't seem to stop shaking and cried in a confirmation tone. "READY!" I replied.

Tails slowly counted down from 5. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Tails counted before I yelped in fright when Tails yelled 'GO!' I then heard quick footsteps running from me and they stopped after 10 seconds.

I opened my eyes up And suddenly, it became a sudden whirl of surprise!

I was nearly startled by a group of voices yelling happily to me. "SURPRISE! HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY OLIVIA!" Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Rouge, Big Amy, Vanilla and Cream all hopped out off their hiding places and cheered.

I yelped from the surprise yell and literally jumped about 5 feet in the air and covered my ears a bit. I then heard Tails and Sonic cheering more loudly than everyone else.

I saw the purple cat, who is known as Big and cried in shock. "**BIG**!?" I asked in shock.

Amy smiled before smiling and giving me a big back. "Big wanted to meet you when we told him about you so i wanted to invite him too." Amy explained.

I was honestly shocked at least by the sudden surprise. "I-I-I-I... s-so THIS was the surprise Tails was talking about?" I asked, still in shock about how Sonic, Tails and Chris can plan this surprise party so fast. And along with Cream, Big Amy, Vanilla, Knuckles, Rouge and even Big.

Tails smiled as Sonic and Chris walked over to me and stood by more, then Big, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Cream all followed behind.

"Yes Olivia, it was the surprise I was telling earlier and I wanted to have Sonic and Chris plan the party along with Amy, Cream and Vanilla and Rouge and Knuckles just got here now." Tails explained. "Amy, Vanilla and Cream brought Big along too

Amy smiled before saying gently, wrapping an arm around me. "Olivia, You and Cream are my bestest friends, and Big is too," Amy explained. "Happy 20th Birthday Olivia!"

Cream smiled before saying, "Happy Birthday Olivia, I would love you to meet someone. This is my friend Big." Cream wished and then introduced.

"Hello Olivia, I am Big the Cat. Happy Birthday! This is my best friend Froggy!" Big greeted.

Vanilla smiled before she ruffled my hair, "Happy birthday Sweetheart." Vanilla spoke softly.

I spoke softly, "K-K-Knuckles, R-R-Rouge. Y-Y-You m-m-m-made it." I stuttered.

Knuckles gave me a thumbs up, "That's right Olivia, Sonic told us how much you are a fan of us and wanted us to be there." Knuckles spoke softly to me. "Happy Birthday kiddo!"

Rouge smiled before asking, "What do you think hon?" Rouge asked. "Do you like your surprise?"

I began to slowly speak, "H-H-H-How? H-H-How d-d-d-did y-y-you? W-W-Why?!" I asked softly.

Chris happily explained. "Because Olivia. We knew how much you are our biggest fans." Chris startled. "And we know you have autism too."

Sonic took over, "And we know how much you are very dear to our hearts and we wanted to make your birthday very special pal." Sonic finished before Tails finished off.

Tails finished. "Because we love you just the way you are Olivia, You're our older sister, best friend and our dearest friend." Tails explained, giving me a hug and rub on the back. "Happy 20th Birthday Olivia, We all love you so much. You're an amazing human being."

I couldn't speak at all, in fact, I felt like a was paralyzed TO THE BONE. But I could slowly feel myself get back in control.

I felt a gentle shake and a hug, "Olivia, you okay pal?" Sonic asked me. I shook myself out of my trance and I tried to breathe but couldn't.

Tails worriedly shook me. "Olivia, Olivia, breathe!" Tails spoke in worry. I shook my head before taking slow and deep breaths. I looked at my friends who all had worried looks.

Once I took deep breaths, I began to get emotional and began sniffing, I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and looked down to see Tails looking at me in concern. "Olivia, Olivia, It's okay Olivia. Shhh, take a deep breath, you're okay." Tails soothed, rubbing my back with his other hand.

I began to break down in loud, but pure tears of extreme joy, excitement and overwhelming emotion. Cream instantly gave me a hug to comfort me.

Tails pulled me into a gentle, loving and brotherly hug, "Shhhh, Olivia, Olivia. Shhhhhh, it's okay Olivia, It's okay, it's okay. Please don't cry, it's okay." Tails soothed, gently rubbing my back in very gentle and soft circles.

Sonic rubbed my shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone, "Olivia, smile. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Sonic soothed, rubbing my shoulder in small comforting circles..

Chris rubbed my other shoulder. "Yeah, It's your birthday and we want you to be happy and excited." Chris agreed.

I sniffled before rubbing my eyes before speaking in a soft tone, "T-T-Th-Thank you." I thanked.

Tails slowly took my hand and gave it a gentle and comforting Sqeeze before leading me around the room, showing me everything.

Big came over to me and spoke softly, "I am so happy to meet you, Olivia. Amy and Cream have told me you're a fan of mine. I am wondering if you would like a photo with me and I can sign your autograph book." Big explained.

I nodded before I got my phone and autograph book out, shaking a bit.

I felt Tails's hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "It's okay Olivia, we're here to keep you safe, I promise." Tails soothed, rubbing it now in small, gentle and soft circles.

Big gave me a pat on the back. "It's okay Olivia, I am a gentle cat, I will never hurt you. I promise." Big soothed as he signed my book and gave it back to me.

I smiled at this, "Thank you Big, Thank you Tails, I am feeling excited to start the party." I told my little brother and Big.

Big smiled before I gave Tails my phone and he got in position and Big and I stood next to each other. Big wrapped a gentle arm around me and Tails counted from 1 to 3 and took the photo. Big and I gave each other a big hug.

Amy and Cream handed me a ribbon saying 'Birthday Girl. 20' , a tiara and flowers. "Here Olivia!" They said before they placed the items on him and gave me the flowers. I blushed, I felt very special right now.

Tails smiled before taking me to my room and I got changed into my Yellow party dress. It was such a pretty dress and i truly felt like a princess right now.

Tails smiled at me before fixing up my hair and now I looked like I was ready to party.

Tails smiled before saying, "Olivia you look gorgeous, you are ready to party right now big sis." Tails praised.

I blushed. "Awww Tails, thank you, little bro." I thanked.

Once we got down the steps, we heard a very very funky song.

The song was quite speedy and it made me wanna MOVE and go CRAZY!

I couldn't control it and began to move to the beat and singing along.

We were dancing to the music, I was having a blast at my party.

I did and spin and I jumped in the air with a cheer before the song ended.

I cheered after the song had ended. Before we can move, It was time for the cake.

* * *

We all ran into the kitchen and sat down while Cream, Vanilla and Amy went to fetch the cake.

Tails and Chris stood by me as Everyone else watched. Tails covered my eyes.

I heard a gentle thud, Lots of cheers and exclaims and I felt a gentle pat on my back, "Ready Olivia?" Tails asked.

I felt Chris' shand on my shoulder and nodded, "I'm ready Tails!" I replied, getting all excited for the cake to be viewed of my eyes.

Tails smiled before counting down, "One, Two, three, open your eyes, big sis!" Tails announced.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped when I took a look at the cake, it was big and tasty. In fact, it was a rainbow cake with orange icing and it had, "Happy 20th Birthday Olivia!' in blue and yellow writing. "WHOA! This cake is amazing!" I spoke in awe.

Tails smiled, "You like the Cake Big sis? Cream, Amy and Vanilla made it." Tails asked.

I smiled before nodding, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I-I-I l-l-l-love i-i-i-it," I spoke softly.

Sonic smiled before placing the candles into the cake before lighting them with a match before he blows the light out and threw it into the bin.

Chris smiled, "It's time to sing happy birthday." Chris explained with a smile on his face.

Sonic smiled, "When Tails counts me three, sing Happy birthday in your loudest voices. That way the song will be amazing.

Tails held his hand in the air before he asked the gang, "Is everyone ready to sing?" Tails asked.

Amy, Cream, Chris, Big, Knuckles and Rouge all nodded. "RIGHT!" They spoke at once.

Tails smiled before counting down, "One Two Three." Tails counted.

Tails, Sonic, Chris, Knuckles, Amy, Big, Vanilla, Cream and Rouge all began to sing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Olivia. Happy Birthday To You!" They sang. I felt my nerves but excitement building up, it was so exciting to celebrate.

Everyone began cheering after finishing the song. "YAAAAAAAY!" They cheered.

Tails smiled before saying, "Make a wish Olivia. Just think about what you always wanted big sis and it will come true." Tails told me

I took a deep breath before I shut my eyes and blew out all my candles with a big puff of air. I opened my eyes to see if I blew all them all out and I did.

I smiled as my friends all cheered for me when I blew out my candles. I blushed bright red.

Tails carefully gave me the knife and I cut the first slice which causes everyone to cheer for me.

Vanilla cut the cake into even slices and Tails passed it out but Tails gave me the first slice.

I tried the cake for the first time and I LOVED IT! The Rainbow cake, along with mint and strawberry icing was the best cake I ever had.

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Big and Rouge loved it too, Cream and Amy were great at baking.

While we were having cake, Tails sat next to me and asked, "Hey Olivia, Are you having a great birthday?" Tails asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled before nodded, "Yeah, this has to be the bestest birthday ever, thank you all so much for the great day so far!" I thanked.

Tails smiled before saying, "Hey, you're welcome Olivia, I am so glad you are having a great birthday!" Tails cheered.

Tails, Chris, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Big, Knuckles and Rouge were talking to me while we were having cake.

Once we were finished, we brought the plates to the Dishwasher.

I smiled before we placed the plates in the dishwasher before we walked into the lounge room, which was filled with gifts and bags of presents.

After the cake, it was time for gifts and presents.

Everyone assembled in a circle with me in the centre. There must have been 28 gifts right now! I never felt this cherished and cared about before and I am surprised Knuckles, Big and Rouge came to my party as well.

Cream gave me her 3 gifts and she and I were both smiling. I happily took them. "Happy Birthday Olivia, I hope you like these. Mother helped to pick them out." She said in a sweet tone.

I smiled before opening the smallest one first, I let out a squeal, It was a box that was decorated. I opened the box and saw a ring and couldn't help but ask, "Hey Cream?" I asked.

Cream looked concerned. "What's wrong Miss Olivia? Are you alright?" Cream asked softly.

I didn't want to hurt Cream's feelings so I tried to ask as best I could. "What is this ring called?" I asked, a bit lost and confused.

Cream smiled before taking the ring out and placed it on my finger and I saw on the top, BFF'S 4EVER! I was shocked to say. I began to tear up as I know saw rings on everyone's finger and now, I've joined the club.

Cream laid her tiny hand on my hand and said, "Don't cry, Olivia. It will be ok." Cream soothed.

I smiled before opening the medium-sized gift before I opened that gift. I smiled as I took out a very creative flower crown made by Cream her self.

I began to stutter. "I-I-I-I love it C-C-C-Cream." I stuttered in shock and nervousness. "T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-you." I thanked.

Cream smiled before saying softly, "You're welcome Olivia." She spoke happily.

It was time for the biggest present. Cream handed me her present and a took it and I began to unwrap the present. There was a box in the wrapping so i can to slowly open the box and I gasped at what I saw inside, It was a blue and yellow summer dress, I took it out of the box and looked at it! I love it!

I smiled and hugged Cream, "Thank you Cream." I thanked.

Cream smiled and hugged me, "You're always welcome miss Olivia. I am glad you love your gifts." Cream spoke in a soft tone.

I smiled before I turned to look at Amy, who was gently smiling at me and she pulled the gifts over to me. "Here Olivia, I made these gifts just for you.," Amy explained.

I smiled before opening the small gift first, carefully unwrapping and saw custom made strawberry treats and chocolate. "Amy! Those look so yummy." I spoke softly. "Thank you."

Amy smiled at my shocked and happy look. "I knew how much you love mint and strawberry, AND they are lactose-free as well." Amy explained.

I opened the next gift and I gasped in shock, It was a custom made, yellow, orange and white hammer and it had a sparkle in it too.

I smiled before thanking Amy. "A-A-A-Amy... I-I-I d-d-don't k-know want to say." I stuttered softly. "T-T-Thank y-y-y-you."

Amy smiled before saying, "You're welcome Olivia. This Hammer is a gift from me to you. It's not as powerful as mine but it's okay, I can teach you." Amy spoke in a proud tone.

I smiled and nodded. "I would love being trained by the best Hammer Hero!" I praised my friend.

Amy blushed at this. "Thank you, Olivia." Amy thanked.

Amy gave me her last present. I opened it before I found a box underneath the wrapping. I took off the lid and I took out what was inside. I instantly gasped, I was a replica of Amy's own dress, only it was made for me and it was yellow.

"Thank you, Amy!" I thanked and hugged her tightly, who in return squeezed me back. "Thank you so much!"

Amy smiled before saying, "It's no worries, Olivia. You are always welcome." She said softly

Big smiled before heading me his gift. There was just one BIG box, I couldn't wait to see what was inside. "Here Olivia, It was last minute and I just picked out things you may like," Big explained.

I opened the wrapping from the big box before I had a look before I gasped there was cookies And other amazing things. "I love these Big. Thank you." I thanked.

Big smiled before saying. "You welcome Olivia," Big spoke and hugged me.

It was now Knuckles and Rouge's turn. Rouge went first gave me a present. "Here Olivia, Happy birthday Sweetie." Rouge wished.

I smiled before thanking Rouge. "Thanks, Rouge!" I thanked.

I began to open the present and I gasped out in shock disbelief and joy. I then took the thing out of the box.

Tails, Sonic, Chris, Amy and Cream all gasped loudly at this. "OH ITS...!" They managed to say.

"It's a necklace..." I finished.

Rouge smiled before saying, "It's a yellow diamond necklace that was custom made, it has your name in it too sweetheart." She explained.

Rouge placed the Necklace on me and now, I felt emotional. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes before i felt a big hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Knuckles looking at me in concern, "You okay Olivia? What's wrong kiddo?" Knuckles asked.

I was sobbing a bit before I managed to speak. "This necklace is so beautiful. I-I-I love it!" I explained.

Knuckles ruffled my hair before he gave him his gift. "Here Olivia, Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Knuckles spoke softly.

I smiled before revealing the big present and I gasped at what I saw, it was a replica of Angel Island and Knuckles made it.

"Thank you Knuckles, I love it so much." I thanked.

Knuckles smiled before giving me a gentle fist bump, "Any time kid." He spoke before picking up the third present.

I began to open that gift up and I gasped at what was within. It was a yellow shard that Knuckles and Rouge had signed. It even said my name.

I took the yellow Shard and I beamed at the Guardian of the Master Emerald and the Treasure Hunter. Thank you Knuckles, Thanks Rouge!" I thanked.

"Count on it!" They both announced at once, presenting me a thumbs up.

It was Chris' turn for him to give his presents to me. Chris passed me one gift before saying, "Happy 20th Birthday Olivia." Chris said.

I opened Chris' first present and I gasped, It was cool socks. It had so much cool pictures on them. "Awwww, I love it, Chris, Thank you so much." I thanked.

Chris smiled, "You're welcome Olivia. I am glad you like it." Chris responded with joy in his voice.

Chris then gave me another present, this time it was a Medium-sized present.

I gasped more loudly, inside the medium present was a full-on model plane designer pack.

I smiled and have Chris a big hug which made everyone smile. "Thank you, Chris, I love it so much." I spoke softly.

Chris smiled before heading me his last present. "Here is the last present Olivia. This present is special so I hope you like this." Chris spoke to me.

I smiled and grunted a bit as it was heavy. "WHOA! It's heavy." I grunted.

Sonic and Tails all pitched in to help out. "Thanks, Tails, Sonic." I thanked.

Tails and Sonic both winked at me. "No worries Olivia." They both said in unison.

I slowly opened the present with shaky hands which I was pretty nervous. Once I got all the wrapping off, there was a big box.

I opened the lid and gasped so loudly I NEARLY lost my voice. It was a Yellow Switch Lite, a white case and some screen protectors with 5 games. I couldn't help but to cry softly.

Chris was shocked by my actions but he was mostly concerned. "O-Olivia? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Chris asked.

I smiled before explaining. "I-I-I always w-wanted to have a Switch Lite ever since they came out!" I sobbed, wiping my tears to get rid of the tears.

Chris pulled me in a gentle hug. Even though I was older, I was still small. "Awwww It's okay Olivia. I knew you wanted it since we were at the mall and you were looking at the games shop and I thought I would get it for your Birthday with games you wanted." Chris explained softly.

I smiled tearfully at my friend with a smile. "Thank you so much, Chris," I thanked, wiping my eyes.

Chris then added on, "And, I wanted to get yellow because I know yellow is your favourite colour and I got a while case and screen protectors too," Chris explained. "Tails can help you get it working and the. I can show you how to play it."

I smiled at this. "Thank you so much, Chris. This has made my day." I thanked.

Sonic smiled before he handed his gifts to me. "Here you go, Olivia! Happy Birthday, pal!" Sonic wished.

I opened the first present which was bigger than Rouge's present. I began to open the present with so much care before I got the paper off and saw a blue and yellow box. I opened the box and saw a cool wrist communicator. I slapped it on my wrist and studied it. "I love it Sonic!" I cheered.

Tails and Sonic smiled before Sonic explained, "Tails made this wrist communicator and he told me that i can give it to you." Sonic explained.

I smiled before Sonic ruffled my hair and gave me the second present.

I opened the next present and it was a large-sized power ring which was Blue and Yellow. I smiled, "This is amazing Sonic, I love it!" I spoke softly.

Sonic smiled before giving me a ruffle on the hair. "No worries pal!" Sonic spoke in a proud tone.

Sonic then handed me the last gift and helped me to lay it my lap.

I gasped and saw a pair of Orange and yellow shoes and had a gold buckle like Sonic's shoes.

"OH-" I yelled before I began choking on air and it made my voice crack a bit.

Tails and Sonic gently patted my back and then Chris handed me a glass of water. I drank the bottle and began to catch my breath.

I began to slowly regain my breath and calmed down before yelling again. "...SONIC SHOES!" I literally screamed out in shock joy and disbelief.

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails couldn't help but burst out laughing while Amy, Chris, Cream and Big looked startled but calmed down as they saw the joy in my eyes.

Sonic smiled before saying, "Tails and I made these but Tails wanted me to be the one who gives it to you pal." Sonic explained, wrapping an arm around me. "I hope you like it, big sis."

I surprise Sonic by having, "Like it!? I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed in joy. Sonic chuckled and ruffled my hair in an affectionate manner.

I giggled at this and Tails smiled at this action. It was finally Tails' turn for his gifts.

Tails smiled before he sat down next to me, bring his gifts to me closer. "Happy Birthday Olivia! I hope like these gifts, made them myself." Tails explained.

I opened the smallest gift and I gasped, I always wanted this, it was a blue, cyan, yellow, orange and white Swiss army knife.

Tails smiled. "These are very very useful Olivia and it's never safe to not have one." Tails explained. Gently putting the knife in the box again.

Tails smiled before gently and carefully hand me a medium box. "Here Olivia, In this box, is something that is very dear and special." Tails explained,

Tails smiled before hugging me, "You're welcome Olivia, It's alright." Tails spoke, ruffling my hair. "This is what I call 'The FriendShip Emerald.' This was was custom made by me and it's Yellow, red and blue, it will protect you, keep you calm when you are scared and it can teleport you anywhere you want. It's very special." Tails explained.

I smiled before Tails placed it gently back in the box before picking up the largest, and BIGGEST gift.

Tails and Sonic worked together to hand me the gift. "Here Olivia!" They both said.

I smiled and picked up the gift and unwrapped it before I yelled in delight, it was my own laptop that had Tails' Twin-Tail logo

Tails chuckled at my cute reaction and wrapped an arm around me, explaining it to me. "I created this Laptop so you can have your own to keep as a few months ago, you seemed very fascinated by my computer." Tails explained. "I built this from scratch too

It was time for the LAST present this present was from Everyone in the room. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Amy, Cream, Big, Vanilla AND Rouge.

Tails, Chris and Cream all passed me the present and shouted at once, "Here Olivia, this is from all of us." Tails, Amy, Chris and Cream all cheered at once.

I smiled before I opened the present. With giggles as i was so happy.

They then, with help with Sonic and Amy helped me to unwrap this giant present.

It was a full-on massive photomontage with photos with my friends and things we did together.

I smiled as I stared at the huge photomontage with Me and the gang. Tears fell from my eyes. I covered my eyes and sobbed.

I looked at my friends, who all had worried and sympathetic looks. Tails was the one who took the first move, coming closer to me and gave me a gentle hug, "Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. Shhhhh It's okay, it's okay. I knew how much our friendship means a lot to you, I told everyone, that we can create a Very big photo montage for you so you can look at memories of us being together big sis!" Tails explain softly, gently shushing and rubbing my back in soothing circles, I was so happy.

I smiled before saying, "T-T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-so m-m-m-m-m-much!" I sobbed Hugging Tails, who held me in his arms, Remember, when i was teleported to Mobuis, I was much smaller.

Tails gently rocked me back and forth, gently my back and gently whispering soothing words until I calmed down.

Tails gently patted and rubbed my back, holding me close to his chest for extra comfort, even wrapping his tails around me too, I shut my eyes tightly, shaking and crying in immense joy.

It took 5 minutes for me to stop sobbing.

Tails gave me a kiss on the head for support, "Olivia, you okay now big sis?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled and gave me a ruffle on my hair to cheer me up, "Are you okay now buddy? "Sonic asked, rubbing my back.

I smiled before nodded, "Y-Y-Yeah, I'm okay now Sonic, Tails." I explained.

Sonic smiled before saying, "I think that's all the presents, now its time for-" Sonic told us but got startled by Tails.

Tails gasped LOUDLY, alerting us before hopping up on both feet and cried out, "OH! Wait wait wait! I forgot! I got one more gift for you!" Tails yelled in a panic before he offered his hand to me.

Sonic was confused. "What do you mean Tails, is there one last gift Buddy?" Sonic asked, laying his hand on Tails' shoulder and Chris patted Tails on the shoulder to calm down.

"Yes, whats right Sonic, this gift from me to Olivia is down in my workshop, lets go to my workshop!" Tails spoke and gently Carried me to the workshop before he put me down.

"What is the gift Tails?" I asked.

Tails smiled before he said, "Now Olivia. I know you're excited, but i need you to close your eyes." Tails explained.

I smiled before nodding, "All right Tails!" I replied before I shut my eyes tightly.

Tails grinned before he flew me down, Gently touching the ground. I yelped from fright.

Tails gently assured me, "It's okay Olivia." Tails assured. "I'm just landing us, it's nothing to fear, I promise!"

Tails smiled before he said, "You can open your eyes now Olivia." Tails explained. "Just take a few deep breathes as this one may be a great gift."

Tails smiled and uncovered my eyes and I saw I was in Tails' workshop, with a Tremendous sized present. "Whoa...! That's a BIG present!" I exclaimed in shock.

Tails smiled before saying, "This present is from me, Olivia, it's really special and no one else knows about it. I worked extremely hard on it too so, I hope you like this." Tails explained in a soft, gentle and proud tone.

I smiled before I opened the present before I screamed in shock, joy and sheer disbelief. It couldn't be! Could it?!

In the wrapping was an Advance, yellow, blue, red and white bi-plane with Sonic and Tails on it. Not only that, it had my name in orange. The controls were slightly different from the Tornado.

I couldn't hold out my emotions any longer and I began to sob from the happiness from all my friends being there by my side.

Tails smiled and pulled me into A gentle embrace and rubbed my back in gentle circles. "Hey, hey, hey. Shhh, shhh, Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, Shhhh. It's okay Olivia. You really deserve this plane Big sis, I knew you wanted a plane so I built this, that was my secret project, I told you about when you were with Amy and Cream." Tails explained.

"WHOA!" Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Big, Cream and Vanilla all cried at once in awe, amazement, This was a sight to see.

Tails was still soothing me as best as he could, "Shhh Shhhh It's going to be okay Olivia, i promise you, Shhhh." Tails soothed

Sonic whistled in awe, "Wow buddy, I must say, this is an amazing plane you built." Sonic praised. "Olivia, You are so lucky!"

Tails smiled before he gave a thumbs up, "Thank you! Olivia deserves this plane more than anything and she is such a dear friend to all of us." Tails explained.

I began to slowly calm down now and wiped my arms.

I slowly stopped crying, I smiled at Tails who loved sympathetic. "Olivia? You Okay big sis?" Tails asked softly.

I smiled before saying, "Yeah, I am okay now, I was just very very shocked about the plane, Tails, thank you so much." I thanked.

Tails smiled before soothing, "It's all okay Olivia, I built this plane just for you." Tails explained.

Sonic then suggested something which made us all excited, "Hey, why don't we keep celebrating Olivia's birthday Everyone, It's only 1 pm and the party is not over yet!" Sonic explained.

We all then ran back upstairs to continue my celebrations. We began to party, even more, We continued to party all afternoon getting food and drinks and taking snack breaks, we even played party games and we each win one game.

* * *

It was such a fun and celebration cheer and fun, it was now about 4 pm and it was nearly time for dinner.

Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Big, Cream And Vanilla explained to us, "I am so sorry, As much fun this has been but we have to head out now," Amy spoke.

I was upset but I was getting tired as well, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Okay, I hope you guys have a great night and thank you so much for the Birthday celebrations. I really had a great time," I explained before i smiled brightly.

Rouge giggled at this before saying, "Hey, that's quite alright sweetheart, I was happy to be here, and Knuckie too," Rouge explained.

We all went into a massive group hug and a photo together before it was time for my friends to go.

I gave everyone a party bag and wished them goodbye. Once everyone was out of the house, Sonic shut the door and sighed, "That was the best birthday celebration ever you guys." Sonic spoke, Smiling and stretching.

When everyone was going home, I felt like I was going to fall asleep, I was so tired.

But it was not time to head to bed now. Oh no, no, no, we were having cheeseburgers and chips tonight for dinner. I close that type of meal as I love chips and cheeseburgers.

Tails smiled before gently wrapping an arm around me, "It's okay Olivia, we'll have a light dinner today so you can have a rest before your best surprise." Tails explained.

Sonic smiled before saying, "I know you want cheese and chips, but I think you deserve to have a deluxe strawberry milkshake." Sonic explained.

Tails laid his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Wait, hold up Sonic, what if the milkshake isn't lactose-free? And also, she may vomit due to the lactose in the milk. But I am thinking we can just make her a deluxe milkshake with the lactose-free milk and whipped cream." Tails explained. "Olivia is lactose-free remember?"

Sonic blushed and spoke. "O-oh yeah! Sorry about that Olivia, I Forgotten you were lactose-free, we don't want to make you sick." Sonic explained.

Tails and I smiled before I said, "it's okay Sonic. Sometimes I, myself, forgotten lactose-free." I explained to Sonic.

Sonic ordered dinner while Tails, Chris and I made my deluxe milkshake and I decided to me some for Tails and Chris.

After we were finished, dinner was here in a sonic second! Sonic answered the door. Sonic called us to come to the kitchen as dinner as. "Olivia! Tails! Chris! Time for dinner!" Sonic cried out as called us over.

When I arrived, I ran straight into the wall by accident causing my friends to yelp In fright.

Tails dashed over to see what the noise was and saw me on the ground. "Are you okay Olivia? What happened?" Tails asked, gently inspecting the cut which was now on my knee and elbow. Tails winced at the damage. "Oooh! This doesn't look good at all.

Tails ran to grab the first aid kit to patch up my injuries. Tails ran back to me, along with Sonic and Chris.

Tails gently rubbed my back to gently help to relax as I was doing my best to hold back tears. "Awww Olivia, Olivia, shhhh. It's gonna be okay, I promise." Tails soothed.

Sonic smiled, "We'll get you patched up in no time pal." Sonic soothed.

Chris smiled before saying, "You can count on us Olivia," Chris explained

Sonic and Chris kept me calm while Tails cleaned my injuries. Sonic was rubbing my back while Tails rubbed my arm. "Shhhhh Olivia, Olivia. Don't worry, it's alright, pal." Sonic soothed.

Once Tails had finished with my injury, he gently patted my shoulder, "Shhh, it's okay Olivia, I am finished now, I promise." Tails soothed.

I looked up to see Tails smiling with me in assurance.

Sonic smiled before he said, "It's okay Olivia, Dinner has arrived." Sonic explained.

I smiled before Getting to the kitchen table to have my dinner with the rest of my bestest friends.

Tails brought me my chips, cheeseburger and My milkshake.

I then began to eat my dinner.

I enjoyed my chips and cheeseburgers so much. I loved it so much.

I enjoyed my lactose-free strawberry milkshake as well.

Once we were finished dinner, which was so yummy, we all helped to wash up and put everything away.

I felt more tired I ever felt and I sat down at the table with my head resting on my arms.

Tails took information for that was stopped moving and he wrapped an arm around me and brang me closer. "Olivia, you okay big sis? Are you not feeling well?" Tails asked.

I yawned again before explaining to my younger brother. "I'm so tired," I spoke in a no mistaken tired voice.

Tails smiled before he guided me to the couch and went to grab something. "Its okay Olivia, you can rest in the lounge room." Tails gently reassured.

I smiled at this before I thanked Tails. "Thank you Tails!" I thanked.

Tails smiled before saying, "You're welcome Oliva, you can rest here while I grab a pillow and blanket from the bedroom." Tails explained before he ran up the stairs.

I then fell asleep due to tiredness. I felt someone gently patting my back and a blanket was placed on me.

Tails began to gently stroke my hair to keep me dose off.

I slept in for about an hour. Due to how tired I was feeling today, it was the bestest birthday ever.

I woke up around 6 pm with Tails rubbing my shoulder. "Olivia, Olivia, It's time to awaken, my sister. It's time for your last surprise for the day." Tails spoke softly.

I woke up to see Tails smiling at me. "Hi, Tails!" I cheered.

Tails smiled before saying, "Sonic and Chris are already at where the surprise is. If you follow me and shut your eyes, i will guide you to it." Tails explained.

i xmiled bevfore i hopped off the louge and shut my eyes tightly. I slowly followed with Tails' Guidance.

"Okay Olivia, you can open your eyes now." Tails spoke softly.

I uncovered my eyes and gasped, there was a campfire along with 4 loads of chairs and other treats on the table like Chocolate and yummy food.

Tails, Sonic and Chris cried out in joy for my arrival. "SURPRISE!" Tails, Sonic and Chris cheered.

I began to sob from the support of this special campfire with my brothers and dear friends, "G-G-Guys... I-I-I-I-I love it!" I sobbed.

Tails smiled Hey, You're welcome Olivia," Tails explained and took my hand and sat me down on the spare chair getting me two biscuits, chocolate and marshmallows. Before he rubbed my back to help me calm my sobbing down.

Sonic smiled, "I heard you talking to Chris you adore Smores SOO much. I chatted with Tails about this fact so Tails and I, with the help of Chris, made this special private Campfire for you." Sonic explained.

I was still shocked this before I asked. "B-B-B-B-ut w-w-w-w-why!?" I sobbed, "I-I-I... You d-d-didn't have to do this." i asked, sobbing a bit more.

Tails smiled before explained, "I can explain this Olivia, It's because we all love you and care about you. You're our older sister, our friends but mostly, a dear friend to all of us." Tails explained.

Chris was nervous. "Do you like it, Olivia?" Chris asked.

I smiled and wiped my eyes and managed to say, "Thank you so much for an amazing birthday. Tails, Sonic, Chris.. Thank you all so much for making my birthday very special." I thanked, sobbing in full on tears. I was so happy right now. "You're friendship means a lot to me!" I explained to my friends.

Tails smiled before he hugged me from behind, rubbing my back before saying something that made me that made my heart flutter, "It's okay Olivia, You're friendship, kindness and everything had touched our hearts." Tails explained. "You're just an amazing friend Olivia"

I sobbed in joy, "This is the best birthday EVER!" I yelled to the world for them to hear. I began to sob into Tails' shoulder as the fox hummed gently to me, rock me and rubbing my back.

I began to slowly calm down now, I was still happy. "T-T-Thank you g-g-g-guys." I thanked, Rubbing my eyes from the tears from my eyes.

Sonic smiled, "No worries Olivia. Listen, if you ever need comfort from us, big sis, don't be shy to ask us, pal. We will always help out." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled and showed be a firm and strong thumbs-up, and said. "That's right Olivia! We will help and comfort you when you need it." Tails explained too.

Chris then said something that alerted us what we should do next. "Hey Guys, Lets cheer ourselves with some yummy smores!" Chris suggested.

We all got excited and yelled. "YAAAAAAAAAY!" We all cheered and set off making the smores

We began to cook our marshmallows and placed the chocolate onto the biscuits and placed them on the plates.

After the Marshmellow were ready we sandwiched them between the biscuits and repeated the steps before we had a dozen of them

I yelped in joy as i took my first ever bite or the smores. A burst of the amazing flavour came over me. It was SOO good!

The smores were so yummy, This was why I loved them so much.

I had at least 4 more before I had enough. "I think I am done now," I told my friends

Tails was EXTREMELY surprised how much smores I ate and spoke in a gentle tone, "WHOA Olivia! Don't eat more of the smores, you may vomit after and we don't want you to get sick." Tails explained

I smiled before saying, "Okay, sorry about that, I love smores so much." I explained to my best friend.

"Nah, Thats okay, big sis." Tails assured.

Tails, Chris and Sonic were all chatting while I dozed off.

Once we finished, it was time to go back inside. By now, it was pretty late, maybe around 8 pm. I had already dozed off and Tails took note of this, "I will take Olivia to bed as she is feeling very sleepy." Tails explained.

Tails took me inside the house and into my bedroom before tucking me into my bed. Tails smiled before tucking me in again, "Sleep well Olivia, I am glad you had a great birthday." Tails spoke softly to me.

I yelped at this but Tails gently calmed me down, "Shhh Olivia, Olivia, It's okay. You fell asleep while we were finishing smores." Tails assured.

I smiled before saying, "Oh okay. This has been such a great birthday today." I explained to my friend.

Tails smiled, "Hey Olivia? How was your birthday party today?" Tails asked.

I nodded happily but yawned, I then explained to my friend. "It was such a great day but I am so tired right now." I explained to my best friend.

Tails smiled before tucking me in and hugged me and gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder, saying In a gentle and affectionate tone, "Good night Olivia, I am happy you enjoyed your birthday." Tails spoke softly.

I smiled too before I whispered. "Good night Tails..." Before I quickly fell asleep.

Tails smiled and turned off the lights and hopped into the bed and fell asleep.

I smiled before I turned around and I continued sleeping in a restful and happy slumber until I woke up the next morning.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** That concludes chapter 11, it was such a great chapter to write and I felt like this chapter was my best chapter yet to be exact :)._

_Today is my, in real life, birthday as well, I thought of writing this very chapter in honour of today's special day._

_This chapter was for my birthday today, but with new extra things._

_I enjoyed Christmas, I got a Nintendo Switch Lite, which was yellow, I got Sonic Forces, Team Sonic Racing, Sonic Mania, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom Rehydration and Animal Crossing: New Horizons as games for Christmas. Some of my favourite type of Chocolates and two dresses._

_I will go on an epic shopping spree and I will buy Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, some clothes and some earphones for my switch in case._

_After shopping, I will go to the park with family and friends. I then will be going mini-golfing which will be a ton of fun._

_I will go to the club for dinner and it will be all a great day today, thank you so much._

_I felt like this was my best chapter yet! Due to the fact it has nearly 11,000 words, which is my biggest chapter so far._

_The Among Us stream from SonicSong182 was so much fun, Tails was so gentle and kind to me._

_Some of my favourite parts are when Tails gently told me to describe the area where I reported, and Tails gently asked if I remember if I did a task there. I was frightened as it was my first report, I love how Tails wrote: "It's okay Olivia." In the in-game chat._

_In the sixth game, Tails was taken out and I was devastated and the start of round 2, I was just mourning and when I went to navigation and Tails says, "It's okay Olivia, get moving."_

_I love how Tails felt bad for me and saying "Poor Olivia." I felt like I was cared about._

_I finally love how Tails yelled, "Charmy already unsused her from before!"_

_But I love when Tails assured me, "It's okay Olivia, get moving."_

_So yeah, it was a special stream and my most memorable one!_

_Thank you all for the birthday wishes and thank you so much for reading this nearly 20,000-word long chapter._

_Next chapter will be around Tails' and my fear of thunder. It will be emotional._

_Take care and I will see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now._

_SuperTails signing out!_


End file.
